Players
by Aniaaaaa.a
Summary: Edward udaje, że jest gejem, by zdobyć dobre mieszkanie.  Jak potoczy się życie Edwarda aka Tonego w nowym mieszkaniu.  Czy udawanie geja jest opłacalne? Stawka jest wysoka i wszystko zależy od dobrej gry.
1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1 **

Z pełną świadomością, jakim jestem obłudnikiem, wszedłem w tą grę, ale możliwość zamieszkania w miejscu, za które każdy inny student by zabił, sprawiło, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać. The Colony było największym kampusem w całym Seattle. Jednym z największych kondominium1, z własną siłownią, krytym basenem z jacuzzi i w każdym z apartamentów był nawet domowy zestaw wideo-telewizyjny2. Kiedy zobaczyłem w ofercie to mieszkanie i jego współlokatorkę, która o nim opowiadała, od razu chciałem tam zamieszać. Chciałem natychmiast wpłacać zaliczkę. Jedynym jej zastrzeżeniem, co do nowego współlokatora, było to, że kandydat musiał być gejem. Więc będę udawał geja, bym mógł zostać w tym mieszkaniu. W razie gdybym chciał przyprowadzić dziewczynę do domu, to zawsze mógłbym udawać, że jest ona tylko moją koleżanką i spędzimy czas na niewinnej rozmowie.

Pojawiłem się zaledwie jakieś trzydzieści minut po czasie, a wspaniała brunetka powitała mnie w drzwiach. Od razu wiedziałem, że wpadłem w poważne tarapaty. Wysoka, długie nogi, do tego ciemne brązowe oczy i wspaniałe włosy...

- Cześć, jestem Bella, ty musisz być Anthony – powiedziała i wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Umawiając się podałem jej moje drugie imię, ponieważ nie chciałem, by rozpuściła informację, że Edward Cullen jest gejem, a tak to mogła spokojnie opowiadać o Anthony Cullenie - geju.

- Um… tak, Anthony, ale mów mi Tony – powiedziałem głupkowato, a musiałem zmienić swój głos i podnieść go o oktawę, bym mówił jak gej, choć już brzmiałem jak pierdolony cienias.

- Pozwól, że cię oprowadzę – powiedziała i cofnęła się, by mnie wpuścić do mieszkania.

Poczekałem, aż będzie szła przede mną, bym mógł obserwować jej idealny tyłek. Miała naprawdę duży, jak na taką zgrabną babkę. Przyglądałem się, jak jej biodra przechylają się raz lewo, raz w prawo, tam i z powrotem i szedłem za nią przez korytarz. Coś musiało być z nią na pewno nie teges, jeśli chciała współlokatora-geja. Może jest lesbijką albo nienawidzi mężczyzn? Nagle zatrzymała się i otworzyła drzwi.

- Oto jest nasza sala z zestawem video-telewizyjnym – powiedziała, wyglądając na trochę zakłopotaną.

- Jak długo tu mieszkasz? – zapytałem.

- Hm.. na początku mieszkał tu mój ojczym. Zmarł i zostawił mi to miejsce w spadku. Właściwie nie mam nawet jeszcze kredytu hipotecznego, więc jak kiedyś będziemy mieć problemy z opłaceniem mieszkania, to coś wykombinujemy – dodała, ale przez to byłem naprawdę zmieszany jak diabli.

- Czyli jesteś spadkobierczynią? – wywnioskowałem.

- Nie – zaśmiała się, a jej śmiech zadźwięczał mi w uszach. – Ale będę żyć z czynszu, który będziesz mi płacił, więc daj znać, jeśli miałbyś jakiś problem, bym nie musiała zaciskać pasa, wcinając przez cały miesiąc Ramen – odwróciła się, a ja wyciągnąłem rękę i złapałem ją za ramię.

- Czekaj – powiedziałem, potrzebowałem więcej wyjaśnień. – Jesteś studentką?

- Tak, dlatego potrzebuję współlokatora. Miałam wcześniej współlokatorkę, ale za dużo wiązało się z tym problemów, postanowiłam więc poszukać jakiegoś faceta, ale że większość z nich na mnie leci, więc pomyślałam „ Teraz ustrzelę geja" – wyjaśniła, a jej słowa „ustrzelę geja" dały mi lekką nadzieję, że kiedyś jednak wyląduję w jej łóżku.

- Jesteś w jakimś związku? – zadałem pytanie, a ona rzuciła mi spojrzenie w stylu 'to nie twoja sprawa'. - Jestem po prostu ciekawy, no wiesz, niektórzy faceci mają problem z gejami – skłamałem.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała, nie odpowiadając wprost na moje pytanie. Szedłem za nią, by dojść do mojej sypialni i uśmiechnąłem się na sam widok. Tak, zdecydowanie było warto. Do tej pory mogłem tylko pomarzyć o takim wielkim pokoju, wszedłem tam i starałem się nie piszczeć jak dziewczyna, kiedy zobaczyłem dużą szafę, w której zmieści się naprawdę wiele ubrań. Miałem ubrania, ale nie gejowskie, więc mogłem skorzystać z tego pokoju też w inny sposób.

- Moja jest tam – powiedziała, wskazując mi inne drzwi. – Ściany są grube, więc nie martw się… to znaczy, nie krępuj się.. jeśli będzie z tobą jakiś facet – w końcu wydusiła to z siebie.

- Oh… - powiedziałem i spojrzałem na drzwi. – Tak, miałem pewne wątpliwości, co do tego, czy moglibyśmy tutaj przychodzić – próbowałem to wytłumaczyć, ale ona od razu to źle zrozumiała.

- Och, świetnie, jesteś w związku. Rozumiem, nie chcę być wścibska, ale jak on ma imię ? – cholera, ona chce poznać imię mojego chłopaka, i jedyne, co mi przychodzi teraz do głowy, to imię mojego kumpla, Jaspera. Pewnie by zwariował, gdyby się dowiedział, że jesteśmy parą, kiedy tak naprawdę większość nocy spędza w łóżku swojej dziewczyny. Gdybym go tutaj przyprowadził, to może by mnie zrozumiał. To, dlaczego tak powiedziałem, i dlaczego chcę za wszelką cenę tu zamieszkać.

- Jasper, ale wiesz, on nie lubi mówić o naszym związku, więc gdyby tutaj przyszedł, to nie zdradzaj, że ci powiedziałem o nas – dodałem.

- Jasne, ale powiedz mu, że naprawdę jestem wyrozumiała. Nigdy nie będę was osądzać, jeśli nawet zostanie na noc, będziecie tutaj oboje bezpieczni – powiedziała i mnie przytuliła. Cholera, przycisnęła swoje piersi do mnie i chciałem się zamienić w łódź motorową, która wpłynie w jej dekolt. To może być o wiele trudniejsze, niż się spodziewałem. Kontynuowaliśmy dalej zwiedzanie mieszkania i wydawała się bardziej rozluźniona, niż na początku. Była nieco nieśmiała w stosunku do innych, ale także dowcipna i mądra. Kiedy pokazała mi basen, powiedziała:

- Tutaj jest miejsce, w którym możesz zaprezentować tak swoje ciało, by wszystkie dziewczyny oszalały i straciły dla ciebie głowę – zaśmiała się.

- Po to żyję, by dziewczyny mdlały na mój widok – dokuczałem i dałem jej kuksańca w bok. Cholera, musiałem używać tych gejowskich gestów, choć teraz mogłem myśleć jedynie o jej tyłku. Udaliśmy się do sali ćwiczeń, gdzie zapytała mnie:

- Jaki studiujesz kierunek?

- Finanse – powiedziałem, ale tak naprawdę byłem na pre-med3, i skłamałem, ponieważ byłem mężczyzną, a faceci tego jednak nie wybierali. – A ty?

- Uczę się, by zostać pielęgniarką. Mam teraz ostatni semestr, a potem, zaczynam praktyki kliniczne. Więc nie będziemy spędzać ze sobą dużo czasu – powiedziała i nie byłem pewien, czy powinienem się z tego cieszyć, czy być z tego powodu zrozpaczony.

- Mój ojciec jest chirurgiem, objął stanowisko szefa oddziału w małym szpitalu w Forks, w stanie Washington, to jest …

- Moje rodzinne miasto – dokończyła z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ulżyło mi teraz i to naprawdę, że podałem się za Anthonego Cullena, ale zdałem też sobie sprawę, że będę musiał się podawać za fałszywego brata Edwarda Cullena. – Mój ojciec jest szefem policji – powiedziała, przez co zacisnąłem nerwowo swój tyłek.

- A oto i Sławny Stróż Prawa– powiedziałem głupkowato i zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie zabrzmiało to gejowsko, tylko żałośnie. Zaśmiała się i uderzyła mnie w ramię, a ja poczułem przeskok elektryczności, która powstała na skutek zetknięcia się naszych ciał. Zarumieniła się i szybko odwróciła. Był to teraz doskonały moment bym ją pocałował, jeśli nie miałbym pieprzonego chłopaka, Jaspera. Starałem się wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby dowiedzieć się jeszcze czegoś od niej, ale Bella kontynuowała naszą wycieczkę. Wróciliśmy z powrotem do mojej nowej sypialni i uśmiechnęła się.

- Więc kiedy chcesz się wprowadzić?

- Oh, w ten weekend, jeśli nie byłby to problem. – Miałem zamiar zapytać Emmetta i Jaspera, czy nie pomogą mi przy przeprowadzce.

- Nie, wcale. Potrzebujesz jakieś pomocy? – zapytała. – Oh, chwila, w ten weekend będę w Forks.

- Dobrze, poproszę Jaspera, by mi pomógł, i innych kumpli też – powiedziałem i poczułem ulgę, że nie będę musiał przystawiać się do Jazz'a, kiedy Bella będzie w mieszkaniu. Nie byłem pewien do końca, w jaki sposób by zareagował, musiałem prowadzić tą oszukańczą grę, dopóki Bella nie będzie musiała poznać prawdy. Wyciągnąłem portfel i wręczyłem jej gotówkę.

- Nie masz czeków? – dociekała tonem Stróża Prawa, ale przyjęła pieniądze ode mnie. Byłem szczęśliwy, że zgodziła się, bym płacił gotówką, przynajmniej nie zobaczy mojego prawdziwego imienia.

- Czy to jakiś problem? - zapytałem.

- Nie, po prostu łatwiej mi będzie ulec pokusie, by wydać je natychmiast – zaśmiała się.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę bezpośrednio wpłacać pieniądze na twoje konto każdego miesiąca – zaproponowałem, wiedząc że na pewno się zgodzi.

- Taaa, byłoby świetnie. Podam ci moje dane i numer konta – powiedziała, uśmiechnęła się i ponownie mnie mocno przytuliła. – Jestem szczęśliwa, że będziesz tutaj mieszkać, Tony.

- Na pewno nie tak bardzo jak ja – powiedziałem, przyciągając ją mocno i zmierzając moimi rękami w dół jej pleców.

Przekazała mi klucz i wróciłem do mojego starego mieszkania, gdzie spałem na sofie w pokoju obok Rose i Emmetta. Byli parą, która żyła w swojej głębokiej miłości, ale w konspiracji przed jej ojcem, który o niczym nie wiedział. Emmett był wiecznie wyluzowanym, przyjaznym człowiekiem, ale jego dziewczyna to istna suka. Nie chciałbym jej trzymać przy sobie, gdyby nie była taka piękna i gdyby nie jej zaspokajanie. Dobra, już się zamknij!

Zapukałem do drzwi i czekałem, aż Emmett mi otworzy. Stanął w drzwiach, przecierając oczy, oczywiście, zbyt dużo alkoholu wczorajszej nocy, albo zbyt dużo pieprzenia. Cofnął się, by być jak najdalej od światła, więc wszedłem do jego ciemnego mieszkania.

- Zapytaj się mnie, gdzie się przeprowadzam – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

- A kogo to obchodzi, póki nie będziesz musiał zamieszkać tutaj z powrotem – powiedziała Rose i westchnąłem. Nie zauważyłem, że siedziała na kanapie z miską płatków zbożowych.

- Nie pieprz głupot – powiedziałem i oznajmiłem im dumnie. – The Colony.

- Kłamiesz – stwierdziła Rosalie i wróciła do jedzenia.

- Nie będę mieszkał tam sam, ale mam do dyspozycji własny pokój, chociaż będę płacił pięćdziesiąt razy więcej niż teraz – powiedziałem szczęśliwy, chętnie psując humor Rose.

- Bez jaj – powiedział Emmett z niedowierzającym uśmiechem.

- Kłamie – powiedziała ponownie Rosalie i już miałem chęć rzucić w nią butem. Zawsze była cyniczna, z czego zazwyczaj byłem szczęśliwy, ale kiedy było to wkurzające, naprawdę nieźle potrafiła mnie wkurwić.

- Przeprowadzam się w ten weekend. Możesz mi pomóc, Em? Nie mam żadnych mebli, ale mam od cholery ciuchów.

- Bo jesteś gejem – wyrzuciła Rosalie i mówiła to teraz z przekonaniem jak wcześniej Bella. Prościej by było, gdyby uwierzyła, że jestem gejem, nim znalazłaby kogoś innego na moje miejsce do mieszkania, i choć dzięki temu nie będę musiał się już zamartwiać, a może kiedyś nawet będę mógł jeszcze być sobą. Obydwoje zignorowaliśmy jej komentarz i Emmett zgodził się pomóc w sobotę. Byłem podekscytowany, że niedługo zacznie się nowy semestr. Przede mną otwierało się tyle możliwości, wiedziałem, że ten okres będzie niezapomniany.

Poszedłem podzielić się nowymi wiadomościami z Jasperem, no może częścią wiadomości. Zapukałem głośno, a on wyszedł z papierosem w ustach i ręcznikiem na biodrach.

- Czy Alice wygląda przyzwoicie? – zapytałem, a on skinął głową. Wszedłem do środka i malutka Alice spojrzała na mnie.

- Cześć, Edwardzie. Miło cię widzieć – powiedziała z uśmiechem i byłem szczęśliwy, że Jasper znalazł kogoś takiego jak Alice. Była z lekka przesłodzona, jak na mój gust, ale dziewczyna była naprawdę przyjaźnie nastawiona.

- Chcesz coś do jedzenia? – spytała, na co przecząco potrząsnąłem głową.

- Przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć, że przeprowadzam się do The Colony w ten weekend – powiedziałem z wielkim uśmiechem. Krzyknęła i szybko zerwała się z krzesła.

- O mój Boże, to miejsce ma niesamowite garderoby – powiedziała z entuzjazmem.

- Wiem – zaśmiałem się i poczułem się teraz jak gej.

- Jak Ci się udało, oni przecież mają specjalną listę oczekujących? – zapytała.

- Dziewczyna w spadku dostała mieszkanie i chce mieć współlokatora, który nie będzie stwarzał problemów – powiedziałem, a uśmiech Alice zamarł na ustach .

- Och, przepraszam, Edwardzie – powiedziała ze smutkiem.

- Za co? – zapytałem zmieszany.

- Zdecydowanie, problemy pojawią się zaraz z tobą – powiedziała, wyjaśniając, a moje usta otworzyły się w proteście.

- Niby co to ma znaczyć?

- Jest ładna? – dopytywała Alice.

- Przyzwoita – skłamałem. Nie chodziło o to, bym przyznał, że ta dziewczyna jest oszałamiająca, tylko o to, że ja już kombinowałem jak ją zdobyć.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie możesz tam przyprowadzić żadnej dziewczyny? – zapytał Jasper. Uśmiechnąłem się, Boże, gdyby on tylko wiedział... Nie martwiłem się tym, że do niczego nie dojdzie w mieszkaniu. Miałem dziewczyny, które chętnie wpuszczały mnie do swojego łóżka, i nie umrę, jeśli nie będę mógł przyprowadzić ich na kanapę i tego zrobić, jak dawałem sobie radę do tej pory.

- Jest tylko jeden haczyk – powiedziałem cicho. – Musicie mówić do mnie Tony, jak będziecie mnie odwiedzać.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał Jasper i spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany.

- Nie byłem pewien, czy ona nie jest jakąś psychopatką, więc podałem jej moje drugie imię, a teraz już nie chcę tego prostować – powiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że to kupią, ale jednak mnie przejrzeli.

- Na jaki temat jeszcze skłamałeś? – zapytał Jasper. Starałem się kłamać, ale oni patrzyli mi prosto w oczy, dopóki nie pękłem.

- Dobrze, jestem jej współlokatorem - gejem – powiedziałem. Alice i Jasper prawie turlali się po ziemi ze śmiechu. Wiedziałem, że jak tylko zobaczą to miejsce, to wszystko zrozumieją. Każdy chciałby mieć takie mieszkanie, by móc w nim żyć, a na dodatek jeszcze była Bella, która nie miała do czynienia wcześniej z moim życiem, więc mogłem dla niej kłamać i z tym wytrzymać.

- Więc, kto jest twoim partnerem? – zapytała Alice i teraz ja się zaśmiałem. Spojrzałem na Jaspera, a on oszołomiony patrzył na twarz Alice, potem na mnie, gdy błysnąłem do niego uśmiechem.

- Co? – zapytał, nie wiedząc, co go ominęło. Ruszyłem w jego stronę, złapałem za biodra i przycisnąłem go mocno do siebie.

- Mam najlepszą dupę w mieście – droczyłem się.

- Oh, cholera, nie – wrzasnął i uciekł w stronę Alice.

- Widzę to... –oznajmiła Alice. – Obydwoje jesteście takim pięknymi mężczyznami. - Jasper zadrżał od stóp do głów i cofnął się jeszcze dalej ode mnie.

- Nasza przyjaźń jest skończona – powiedział, wskazując na mnie oskarżycielsko.

- Ale nasza miłość się zaczyna – powiedziałem i położyłem jedną dłoń na sercu, a drugą na fiucie.

- Pierdol się, Cullen, to nie jest śmieszne – krzyknął.

- Mów do mnie Tony – powiedziałem i wyciągnąłem ręce. – No chodź do tatusia.

Chwycił drobną Alice i umieścił ją przed sobą, jak gdybym miał naprawdę ochotę zgwałcić mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Przewróciłem oczami i usiadłem na ich kapanie.

- Używam tylko twojego pierwszego imienia, ty homofobiczny kutasie.

- Nawet nie waż się go powiedzieć – krzyknąłem.

- W przyszłym tygodniu zakomunikuję jej ze smutkiem, że ze sobą zerwaliśmy, i że znowu jestem sam – powiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami. Wydawało mi się, że to go uspokoiło. Objął ramieniem Alice i pociągnął ją na korytarz.

- Chodź ze mną pod prysznic – powiedział do niej. – Czuję się brudny.

Zaśmiałem się, wyszedłem z pokoju i wróciłem do siebie, by rozpocząć przygotowania do przeprowadzki.

1 Kondominium – „condo" – apartament jednorodzinny, w budynku mieszkalym, komfortowe i luksusowe mieszkanie. To tak zwany penthouse na najwyższym piętrze z największym tarasem.

2

3 Pre-med. – jest to określenie dla studenta w Stanach Zjednoczonych, który przygotowuje się do zostania studentem medycyny. Odnosi się to do studentów, którzy przygotowują się do szkoły medycznej przed takimi pracami jak : wolontariat, badania, procedury aplikacyjne, czy doświadczenia zdobyte wcześniej z powyższym.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2 **

Przenieśliśmy już większą część moich rzeczy, kiedy Emmet i Rose uznali, że czas na nich. Jasper i Alice kręcili się po mieszkaniu, gdy ja zamawiałem pizzę. Mieliśmy pójść do jacuzzi, a potem spędzić wieczór w moim mieszkaniu. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się spotkać tutaj kogoś równie samotnego jak ja do towarzystwa. Pizza przyjechała i w momencie, kiedy za nią płaciłem, zobaczyłem Bellę. Zamarłem, patrząc na Alice, która w końcu przestała pluskać się z Jasperem. Tak się przejąłem nieuchronną wpadką, że nawet nie zauważyłem od razu zaczerwienionych oczu Belli - musiała płakać przez całą drogę z Forks. Poczekała aż facet od pizzy sobie pójdzie i dopiero weszła do mieszkania.

- Przepraszam, ale jednak jestem wcześniej. Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – zapytała, ale widziałem w jej oczach, że nie ma ochoty na towarzystwo.

- Nie, już prawie uporaliśmy się ze wszystkim. Bella, to jest Jasper i moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, Alice - powiedziałem niezgrabnie, a Jasperowi o mało co szlag nie trafił.

- Naprawdę miło cię poznać, Jasper – powiedziała z uśmiechem, a on zacisnął mocniej szczękę, gdy zobaczył tyłek Belli. Alice podeszła i uścisnęła jej dłoń. Bawiła się świetnie moim kosztem, więc powiedziała:

- Pokochasz mieszkać z Tonym, on jest taki uczciwy i niezawodny – Bella otarła swoje oczy z łez i spojrzała na nas zamyślona.

- To będzie miła odmiana – dodała cicho. Wszyscy stali nieco skrępowali, póki Bella nie poszła do siebie do pokoju. Przypuszczałem, że chodziło o jej związek i że potrzebuje mężczyzny, aby ją pocieszył dziś wieczorem, ale nie byliśmy jeszcze na odpowiednim etapie, bym mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Wzięliśmy pizze, poszliśmy do pokoju z zestawem kina domowego i włączyliśmy film. Alice nie chciała oglądać 'Szybko i Wściekle1', więc wzięła pizzę i zapukała do drzwi Belli. Byłem zszokowany, kiedy Bella pozwoliła je wejść do siebie, przez co nie mogłem się skupić na filmie. Po jakieś godzinie przyszły do nas i usiadły na kanapach. Martwiłem się tym, że między mną a Jasperem była wolna przestrzeń, ale Bella nie dbała zbytnio o to, a Alice uratowała mi tyłek, mówiąc:

- Dobra chłopaki, przestanie się ślinić nad Vin Dieselem i włączcie przyzwoity film – szybko zerwałem się, by zmienić płytę, ale Bella stwierdziła, że jest w porządku, więc wróciłem na swoje miejsce. Do końca oglądaliśmy w milczeniu, a potem, nie przesiadając się, zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Jasper siedział ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i trzymał się ode mnie jak najdalej, więc wykorzystałem jego pozycję, by udawać, że się pokłóciliśmy. Może Bella pozwoli mi się pocieszyć dziś wieczorem. Rozmawialiśmy o szkole, muzyce, aż wreszcie temat zszedł na ubrania.

- Bella, widziałaś ile ubrań ma Tony? – zapytała ze śmiechem Alice, a ona potrząsnęła przecząco głową. - Chodź – powiedziała, chwyciła Bellę za rękę i przyciągnęła do mojej szafy.

- Rozchmurz się, Jazz – powiedziałem zagniewany.

- Nie bawię się w to gówno – odpowiedział obrażony.

- Ja bym to dla ciebie zrobił – powiedziałem konspiracyjnym szeptem.

- Widzisz, i w tym tkwi różnica: ja nie poprosiłbym cię o to. To jest chore – powiedział, nachylając się w moją stronę.

- To nie jest chore, to jest tylko rola do odegrania. Wyobraź sobie, że grasz w filmie – dodałem.

- Zakładam, że twoją rolą jest dostanie się do jej majtek, prawda? – spytał, a ja skinąłem głową. – Ok, a w czym ma ci pomóc to, że ja udaję geja?

- Chcę zdobyć jej zaufanie, a potem po prostu przejdę na drugą stronę – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

- Tak, oszustwo to najprostsza droga do zdobycia zaufania dziewczyny... – powiedział i przesiadł się na krzesło.

- Ale spójrz na to z drugiej strony, możesz przerwać to w dowolnym momencie, więc lepiej przemyśl wszystko dwa razy, zanim mnie wystawisz – powiedziałem.

- Nie będę dla ciebie ciągnął tego gówna – powiedział, kiedy akurat dziewczyny wchodziły do pokoju.

- Wow, ludzieee – dokuczała Alice. – Idźcie do sypialni rozwiązywać swoje łóżkowe problemy – Jasper wstał wkurzony i podszedł do drzwi.

- Idziesz, Alice?

- Och, moja podwózka – powiedziała do Belli i ruszyła przez pokój do wyjścia. Siedziałem na krześle, zagryzając palce, i wyglądałem jakbym dusił w sobie złość na Jaspera. Bella podeszła do mnie i z westchnieniem usiadła obok.

- Przykro mi, dzisiejszego wieczora każdy ma problemy w swoich związkach – powiedziała, a ja skinąłem głową, nic nie odpowiadając. Siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w ciszy, dopóki Bella nie zaczęła nieśmiało.

- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – potrząsnąłem głową i wtedy mnie olśniło.

- Jestem nowy w tym wszystkim, mój związek z Jasperem też jest nowy, musimy się bardzo oboje starać.

- Ujawniliście się już? – spytała, a ja zaprzeczyłem stanowczo głową.

- Więc możecie popracować nad waszym związkiem tutaj. Ja będę trzymała się od ciebie z dala, kiedy Jasper tutaj będzie, może tak będzie dla was lepiej – zasugerowała.

- Jasper jest biseksualny i nie lubi, kiedy ludzie określają go jako geja. – wyjaśniłem moją postawę. – Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę być z nim w... intymnym sensie – stwierdziłem i poczułem jak moja twarz robi się cała czerwona, przez to, co zadeklarowałem.

- Rozumiem – krótko podsumowała, a ja pragnąłem by mi wyjaśniła dokładnie co „rozumie".

- Jesteś w związku? – zapytałem jeszcze raz, mając nadzieję, że tym razem bardziej się otworzy.

- Och, nie wiem. Związki na odległość są zawsze trudne – powiedziała ze smutkiem w oczach i zdałem sobie sprawę, że pojechała do Forks zobaczyć się z tym facetem. Pamiętałem również, że większość facetów nie wytrzymywała związków na odległość, nie potrafili trwać w monogamii i to musiało być powodem jej smutku.

- Oszukał cię? – zapytałem. Przewróciła oczami i przyłożyła policzek do oparcia fotela.

- Według niego to nie jest oszustwo – westchnęła.

- Nie potrzebujesz go – powiedziałem cicho, a ona skinęła głową, nie wdając się w szczegóły.

- Wiem, że możesz nie chcieć mojej opinii, ale myślę, że z Jasperem powinieneś postępować ostrożnie. Będzie dobrze, ale nie możesz pozwolić by strach cię zatrzymał. Jeśli czujesz coś do niego, to pokaż mu to przez dotyk, przez pocałunki – zasugerowała, a ja chciałem już ją poprosić, aby natychmiast przestała, zanim mój żołądek wszystko zwróci.

-Myślę, że nie jestem pewien siebie do końca, znaczy, byłem kiedyś z kobietą... – powiedziałem, a ona wyprostowała się na fotelu. Przestraszyłem się, że mogło to ją zaniepokoić i chciałaby wiedzieć, czemu przeszedłem na tą drugą stronę, ale wzięła mnie tylko za rękę.

- Czy ty się boisz, Tony? - spytała poważnie.

- Dużo rzeczy mnie przeraża – przyznałem i zaśmiałem się nerwowo.

- Jasper jest.. niecierpliwy? – delikatnie dopytywała, na co się tylko roześmiałem.

- Widziałaś go dzisiaj i co o nas myślisz? – postanowiłem dowiedzieć się jej opinii po dzisiejszym wieczorze, zanim powiem więcej.

- Może... – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Może on nie czuje twojej miłości, jeśli on sam… wszystko robi – powiedziała, a jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona, a moja blada jak ściana. Cholera, ona myślała, że ja i Jasper robiliśmy TO wszystko. Nie mogłem wyrzucić tego obrazu z mojej głowy. – Może powinieneś poprosić go, aby cię wszystkiego nauczył?

- O Boże – jęknąłem jedynie, nie wiedząc, co jej odpowiedzieć. Jej ręka zacisnęła się mocniej i dodała:

- Tony, nie chcę cię zawstydzać. Jestem tutaj by ci pomóc – spojrzałem w jej oczy i wpadłem na idealny pomysł.

- Myślę, że nie mam zaufania do swoich umiejętności. Nie wiem, czy na przykład pocałuję go w dobry sposób. Nie mam doświadczenia w tym kierunku – powiedziałem i spuściłem głowę.

- Tony – powiedziała i podniosła moją brodę palcem. – Jestem pewna, że z pocałunkiem wszystko będzie dobrze. Musisz przestać być dla siebie taki surowy, jak w tej chwili. Jeśli byłeś z kobietą i nic nie poczułeś, to Jasper jest tym właściwym – powiedziała, a mój żołądek coraz bardziej się zaciskał. Nie mogłem nic powiedzieć, patrzyła mi prosto w oczy i czułem się, jakbym był przez nią zahipnotyzowany. Byłą tą odpowiednią i wszystko, co musiałem zrobić, to zmniejszyć przestrzeń między nami i połączyć nasze usta. Spojrzała mi w oczy i przybliżyła się. Nagle puściła moją brodę i odwróciła się.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotała i wstała by wyjść. Byłem pewien, że ona też pragnęła tego pocałunku. Potrząsnąłem kilka razy głową, posprzątałem wszystko po pizzy i poszedłem do siebie do pokoju. Wziąłem prysznic i położyłem się na moim wielkim łóżku, gdzie poczułem się taki samotny.

Obudził mnie zapach kawy i jedzenia, wiec wyskoczyłem z łóżka. Założyłem szlafrok i poszedłem do kuchni. Zastałem tam Bellę, tylko w majtkach i krótkiej koszulce. Nie czuła się skrępowana przez swój strój, a ja nie mogłem oderwać oczu od jej tyłka, kiedy odwracała naleśniki. Obróciła się i złapała mnie, jak się jej przyglądam. Mogłem myśleć tylko o jednej rzeczy.

- Twoje majtki są naprawdę ładne – powiedziałem. _O cholera, twoje majtki są ładne, oszalałem czy co? _

- Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się. – Mam je z Dillard's – wziąłem talerz, a ona wsunęła rękę pod ten jedwabny materiał majtek i powiedziała – Nie zostawiają odcisku na moich biodrach, zresztą i tak mam za duży tyłek – roześmiała się.

- Zabiłbym za twój tyłek – powiedziałem szczerze, rozumiecie, nie to, że chciałem mieć taki, ja chciałem mieć po prostu ją.

- Naprawę? – Uśmiechnęła się, a ja popatrzyłem na nią uważnie.

- Tak, chodź tu – powiedziałem, a ona odwróciła się do mnie i pozwoliła mi poczuć jej tyłek, kładąc swoje ręce na nim. Dlaczego nie wpadłem na to wcześniej? Zwykle, dojście do tego etapu, kosztowało mnie kolację, i dopiero wtedy, po ciemku, dziewczyna pozwalała mi się dotknąć.

- Boże, doskonałość – jęknąłem, a ona się zaśmiała. Zjadłem naleśniki i nie musiałem więcej ani przepraszać, ani wyjaśniać. Kochałem być Tonym.

- Chodzisz do kościoła? – spytała, ponieważ był poranek niedzielny. Znowu, Tony, będziesz moim kozłem ofiarnym.

- Nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo – powiedziałem.

- Wiem, że ta kaplica jest przyjazna gejom, jakbyś był zainteresowany – zasugerowała. Nagle spojrzałem na nią w szoku i zastanowiłem się, czy przypadkiem ona nie jest lesbijką. Może płakała przez dziewczynę, a nie jakiegoś kutasa.

- Jesteś lesbijką? – zapytałem z rozczarowaniem w głosie. Roześmiała się i potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- Nie, nie jestem. Chryste, może życie byłoby łatwiejsze, gdybym nią była, ale myślę, że jedną rzeczą gorszą od oszukania przez faceta, jest udawanie jakieś hormonalnej dziewczyny.

- Więc, ten koleś naprawdę cię zdradził? – zapytałem, a ona nagle stała się ponura. – Nie chcę się wtrącać – powiedziałem, nie chcą zakłócać naszego miłego wieczoru.

- Myślę, że mam te same wątpliwości, co ty – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie uważnie. – Nie wiem, jak mu odpowiednio dogodzić.

- Szczerze wątpię – skwitowałem i miałem ochotę uderzyć tego kutasa, który sprawił, że Bella się teraz tak czuje. Wydawała się miłą dziewczyną i zdecydowanie on nie szukał dziewczyny w jej typie, ale wprawianie Belli w taki nastrój było naprawdę beznadziejne. Nagle przybliżyła swój stołek do mnie i powiedziała cicho.

- Mężczyźni wolą stosunek seksualny czy bardziej, no wiesz, ustnie? – spytała mnie, a widelec wypadł mi z ręki .

- Hmmm… pytasz o mnie, czy mężczyzn ogólnie? – wydyszałem, a ona zagryzła od wewnątrz policzek i ponownie na mnie spojrzała.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek… no wiesz.. to co powiedział Jasper przed wyjściem? – spytała cichym głosem, tak jakby to wspomnienie ją zawstydzało.

- Co, do kurwy, Jasper powiedział? – zapytałem drżącym głosem.

- Wiesz, słyszałam, jak mówił, że... wiesz.. nie może zrobić tego, o co go prosiłeś – powiedziała cała czerwona. Dalej się na nią gapiłem, aż w końcu się odwróciła i wyszeptała: – Obciąganie laski?

Moje naleśniki zaczęły przekręcać się w brzuchu na myśl, że Jasper byłby w pobliżu mojego fiuta, ale udało mi się coś jednak z siebie wydusić.

- Taa, co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć?

- Więc, faceci lubią jak się ich dręczy i lubią nas trzymać za głowę i nami kierować, czy oni wolą najmocniej jak potrafimy? – popatrzyłem w jej niewinne oczy i nie mogłem wydobyć żadnego słowa. Ona poważnie zapytała mnie o poruszanie głową i czekała jeszcze na moją odpowiedź. Wyglądała... jakby miała nadzieję, że będę w stanie rozwiązać jej problem.

- Myślę, że to i to – w końcu odpowiedziałem z uczuciem suchości w ustach, a przełknięcie było naprawdę trudne. Zmarszczyła czoło i wróciła do zagryzania wewnątrz policzka. Pochyliłem się, by podnieść swój widelec i usiadłem inaczej, by mieć odwagę spytać. – Dlaczego o to pytasz?

- Cóż, nie jestem przeciwna by to zrobić.. ja tylko.. Boże, to jest bardzo zawstydzające... –

zamilkła.

- Nie – powiedziałem trochę za szybko i zmusiłem, by się uspokoić. – Dokończ, co chciałaś powiedzieć.

Oparłem się na ladzie, by powstrzymać ręce przed trzęsieniem się i próbowałem uspokoić swój oddech. Byłem już twardy jak stal i modliłem się, by nie przestała mówić.

- Nie jestem wybredna, wiesz, z tym płynem, ale ja się tym zadławiłam – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie, bym pomógł jej z tym problem.

- On skończył w twoich ustach? – miałem ochotę zbić tego faceta na kwaśne jabłko, nie doceniał, co miał. Jeśli miał do niej pretensję, że się zadławiła, to powinien być wykastrowany.

- To nie jest problemem. Po prostu, to, jak gwałtownie porusza się w moim gardle... – powiedziała.

- On pieprzył twoją twarz? – zapytałem, a ona odwróciła się cała czerwona.

- Myślę, że to tak można nazwać – zarumieniła się. – Zachowuję się jak dziecko.

- Nie, wcale nie, jeśli jesteś chętna to robić, to on powinien utrzymać pewne granice. Rozmawiałaś z nim? – zapytałem i psychicznie przekartkowałem swoją całą przeszłość, by zobaczyć, czy ja również kiedyś zachowywałem się w tak barbarzyński sposób.

- Nie, on był moim pierwszym. Nie jestem bardzo doświadczona – powiedziała to tak, jakby była to zbrodnia. Opuściła swoją głowę ze smutkiem. Wyciągnąłem rękę i ująłem delikatnie jej twarz.

- Bella, być może moglibyśmy pomóc sobie nawzajem – zaproponowałem, wiedząc że staję się w tym momencie cholernym skurwysynem. – Może moglibyśmy nawzajem siebie uczyć?

1 Szybko i wściekle – czwarty film z Serii Szybcy i wściekli. Główne role : Vin Diesel, Paul Walker. Film z roku 2009.

6


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3 **

Miałem w głowie gotowy scenariusz, jak mógłbym ją nauczyć wszystkiego. To był plan doskonały: chciałem rozbudzić jej zmysły i pozwolić się przez nią przekonać, że nie jestem gejem. Słyszałem, że dziewczyny lubią takie misyjne gówno.

Ale zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zadzwonił jej telefon. Westchnęła, spoglądając na numer, i zanim odebrała, przeszła do swojego pokoju. Utknąłem z moją zabójczą erekcją i nie pozostał mi nic innego, jak pójść do siebie pod prysznic. Bella nie wychodziła ze swojego pokoju już od godziny, więc zadzwoniłem do Emmeta, byśmy poszli poćwiczyć. Spotkaliśmy się na siłowni i ostrzegłem go, żeby mówił teraz do mnie Tony. Był zmieszany i zdezorientowany, dopóki nie powiedziałem mu, że muszę być gejem, jeśli chcę tu mieszkać.

- Nie chcę cię osądzać, stary, ale wychodzisz ze mną? – zapytał.

- Cholera, nie. Tak bardzo chcę być w tym doskonałym miejscu, że muszę być Tonym, aby móc to osiągnąć.

- Więc, co zrobisz, jeśli ludzie cię zobaczą i będą krzyczeć za tobą: Edward? Co w tedy zrobisz? – dociekał.

- Pomyślę nad tym później, tylko nie zapomnij i nie powiedz do mnie: Edward, okej?

- Cokolwiek, Tony – powiedział i roześmiał się głośno. – Nie wyglądasz na Tony'ego, do ciebie pasuje bardziej Sebastian albo Montague.

- Zamknij się – odciąłem się i wróciłem do ćwiczeń na ławce w momencie, by zobaczyć Bellę, jak przechodzi przez basen, mając na sobie tylko ręcznik, a pod nim strój kąpielowy. Zerwałem się i powiedziałem Emmetowi, że muszę lecieć i pobiegłem szybko się przebrać. Wszedłem na basen i udawałem zaskoczonego, widząc Bellę siedzącą w jacuzzi w niebieskim bikini. Rozejrzałem się dookoła z zadowoleniem, bo było pusto, i uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

- Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie – powiedziałem, a ona poklepała miejsce obok siebie.

- Jacuzzi wieczorami jest wypełnione parami, więc jedynie w dzień czuję się tutaj komfortowo – odpowiedziała.

- Kończysz już? – zapytałem, umierając z pragnienia, by zobaczyć ją w mokrym kostiumie kąpielowym.

- Właśnie nad tym pracuję – zaśmiała się i stanęła na schodku. Pozwoliłem moim oczom patrzeć na jej ciało i zapragnąłem wyciągnąć je takie rozgrzane z wody i postawić obok siebie. Usiadłem i oparłem głowę o ścianę, dopóki ona nie podeszła do mnie. Usiadła obok i głośno jęknęła, powodując, że znowu byłem twardy.

- Naprawdę tego potrzebowałam – powiedziała z zamkniętymi oczami. Odwróciłem głowę i podziwiałem jej urodę. Miała długie, gęste rzęsy i delikatny nosek, który nadawał jej dziewczęcego wyglądu. Doskonale bladą karnację na idealnej figurze. Wędrowałem oczami po jej szyi i klatce piersiowej. Kostium przylegał do jasnej skóry, tworząc kontrast, który zapierał dech w piersiach. Moje oczy dotarły na twarz Belli, by móc dostrzec, że ona mi się przygląda.

- Lubię kolor twojej skóry – powiedziałem szczerze. Spojrzała w dół na siebie, po czym powiedziała:

- Dzięki, jestem obrzydliwie biała.

- Raczej piękna – powiedziałem, a mój głos zabrzmiał tak uwodzicielsko. Nie mogłem powiedzieć, czy była zaczerwieniona, ponieważ wyszła z wody, czy zawstydziła się z powodu mojego komplementu, ale i tak usiadła naprzeciwko mnie i bezpośrednio na mnie patrzyła.

- Co robisz dla zabawy, Tony? – zapytała ni stąd ni zowąd.

- Hmm... Muzyka i piwo – zaśmiałem się, ona odpowiedziała uśmiechem i skinęła głową. – A co z Tobą? – byłem ciekawy.

- Jestem kurą domową. Lubię ciche noce, muzykę i naiwne filmy. Nie wychodzę zbyt często – przyznała.

- To dlatego, że twój facet jest nadal w Forks? – dopytywałem.

- Prawdopodobnie – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie. – Jeżdżę tam często, więc jeśli będziesz chciał zobaczyć się z twoimi...

- Nie, w porządku – szybko przerwałem. Wiedziałem, że moi znajomi nigdy nie zaakceptowaliby tego 'Tony' scenariusza na dłuższą metę. – Nie układa się nam zbyt dobrze – skłamałem.

- Ponieważ jesteś gejem? – spytała smutno, a ja skinąłem głową. – Przykro mi – podniosła i położyła swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu. – Jestem zdziwiona, że Jasper jeszcze nie przyszedł.

- Dlaczego? – zapytałem zdziwiony.

- Ponieważ jest sobota i większość par zawsze spędza wtedy czas razem – wytłumaczyła i wiedziałem, że muszę z tego jakoś wybrnąć. Naprawdę chciałem powrócić do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy, więc postarałem się zabrzmieć teraz smutno.

- Mamy trudny okres. On nie jest zadowolony z moich.. postępów – Przechyliła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. Starałem wyglądać żałośnie, ale moje oczy nie mogły się oderwać od jej góry bikini. Wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała:

- Myślę, że jesteśmy w takiej samej sytuacji. To jest do bani, co nie Tony? – zaśmiała się i dodałem „ To rzeczywiście jest do niczego". Wskoczyłem na nowy poziom, kiedy powiedziałem:

- Bello, czy mógłbym cię pocałować, a ty byś powiedziała mi co źle robię?

- Pewnie – odpowiedziała bez wahania i przygryzłem wargę. Czuła moje wahanie i pewien wstręt do tego, że jej to zaoferowałem. – Po prostu przybliż się, zamknij oczy i udawaj, że jestem Jasperem.

Nie powiedziałem jej, że przez to mógłbym uciec od niej z krzykiem, więc skinąłem tylko głową i zamknąłem oczy. Przybliżyłem się do niej, ona sięgnęła po moją dłoń i położyła ją na swoim policzku i przybliżała się do moich ust. Odwróciłem się i chciałem dać jej wszystko, co mogłem.

Dotknąłem delikatnie jej ust, a następnie powoli oblizałem je językiem. Powtórzyłem to kilka razy, zanim stałem się bardziej stanowczy. Mój język był w jej ustach i czułem, jak kierował się głębiej i głębiej. Przeniosła ręce z mojej twarzy na moje włosy, chcąc byśmy byli jeszcze bliżej siebie. Jej usta odpowiadały na moje w każdy możliwy sposób, pozwalając bym to ja prowadził. Poczułem pod palcami sznurki od jej kostiumu, kładąc dłonie na jej szyi i zmusiłem się, by się odsunąć, ponieważ nie chciałem Belli teraz rozebrać. Powróciłem do normalnej pozycji, gdy odsunąłem się od jej ust. Przemówiła, gdy ja nadal byłem w transie.

– Świetnie całujesz, Tony. Nie wiem jaki Jasper może mieć problem..to znaczy, właściwie z czym on ma problem? – Czy ona naprawdę oczekiwała ode mnie, że teraz będę w stanie z nią o tym rozmawiać? Pocałowała mnie i oczekiwała, żebym jeszcze to krytykował. Odsunąłem się od niej, siadając po drugiej stronie, bo nie chciałem by zobaczyła, jak trudno mi teraz zebrać myśli.

- On nie jest tak wyrozumiały jak ty – wypaliłem, co w ogóle nie miało żadnego sensu. Myślała przez chwilę i w końcu powiedziała:

- Ludziom całowanym w taki sposób na pewno to się podoba. W jaki sposób pocałunek Jaspera różni się od twojego?

- Um... myślę, że jest bardziej agresywny – powiedziałem, mając pewien plan. Wstała i stanęła naprzeciwko mnie, pochyliła się i powiedziała:

- Tak...? – Jej usta zaatakowały moje. Całowała mocno i praktycznie pożerała moje usta. Wciągnąłem powietrze, kiedy się odsunęła, lecz nie mogłem nic powiedzieć.

- Myślę, że twoim problem jest to, że szukasz czegoś innego. On chce gorącego sexu, a ty oczekujesz pełnego czułości i miłości. Musisz z nim o tym porozmawiać i przedstawić mu swoje potrzeby – powiedziała i wróciła na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce w jacuzzi. Ona bawiła się ze mną i postanowiłem, że dwoje może grać w tą grę. Wstałem, przeszedłem na jej stronę i pociągnąłem ją w górę z ławeczki. Odwróciłem Bellę do mnie tyłem i przycisnąłem ją do swojej klatki, wiedząc że będzie mogła poczuć moją erekcję na swoich plecach. Obejmowałem ją jedną ręką, a druga przesuwała się po jej brzuchu, kierując się do jej intymnego wzgórka.

- Robi tak i chwyta mnie pomiędzy nogami - powiedziałem, kiedy silnie ją dotknąłem. Zaczęła dyszeć, jakby była zszokowana naszą bliskością.

- Czujesz się teraz źle i tanio, czy źle go zrozumiałem? – zapytałem i mogłem poczuć drżenie jej rąk na mojej głowie.

- Myślę, że źle to zrozumiałeś – powiedziała niepewnym głosem. – Jestem pewna, że on chce, żebyś ty wiedział, że on cię pożąda. Spróbuj zrobić to tak – powiedziała i poruszyła plecami, ocierając się o moją erekcję.

- Ja pierdolę! – krzyknąłem, a ona szybko się ode mnie odsunęła.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała i szybko wyskoczyła z jacuzzi.

- Czekaj – krzyknąłem za nią. – Nie gniewaj się, po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony, że to kobiety mnie dotykają – dodałem już delikatniej.

- Postawiłam cię w tej samej sytuacji, jak ta z twoim chłopakiem i naprawdę za to przepraszam. Proszę, nie wspominaj mu o tym – poprosiła i skinąłem głową, patrząc za nią, gdy wychodziła z basenu. Uderzyłem ze złością w wodę, przez co wychlapałem ją na podłogę poza brzegi jacuzzi. Niby wszystko zaczęło się między nami układać, ale czułem się sfrustrowany. Czekałem schowany w wodzie, dopóki moje ciało się nie uspokoi, a potem poszedłem się przebrać do mieszkania. Belli nie było i bałem się, że pojechała się odstresować do Forks. Ubrałem się i poszedłem spotkać z Emmetem i Jasperem. Umówiliśmy się w barze, ale ja byłem w kiepskim nastroju. Piłem i słuchałem muzyki, a oni próbowali mnie pocieszać.

- Jazz, daj mu wielkiego buziaka – Emmett drażnił się z Jasperem. Nie było dziewczyn, a my byliśmy mocno wypici. Zbliżał się czas zamknięcia, zaczęliśmy się zbierać i wychodząc, potknęliśmy się o chodnik, przewracając na siebie. Ja z Jaspeem polecieliśmy na plecy, a Emmett na brzuch. Moje mieszkanie było najbliżej, więc wybraliśmy je w pierwszej kolejności. Nie byłem w stanie chodzić, kiedy znaleźliśmy się przed apartamentem. Upadłem na trawę, więc Japser i Emmett podnieśli mnie i pomogli mi dojść do drzwi. Jasper zadzwonił domofonem, a Bella otworzyła szybko drzwi.

- On jest pijany – powiedział Jasper.

- Ohhh, wnieście go, zostaniesz dziś z nim w nocy? – zapytała, na co Emmett głośno się roześmiał.

- On zostaje u mnie – stwierdził Emmett. Bella spojrzała na Jaspera i pokazała mu drzwi do mojego pokoju. Rzucił mnie na łóżko, przewróciłem się na drugą stronę i wymamrotałem:

- Hej, Jazz?

- To ja – powiedziała Bella. – Jasper... umm... wyszedł.

- Cholera – jęknąłem.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała cicho. Usiadłem na łóżku i spojrzałem na nią. Była ubrana do wyjścia, więc zapytałem:

- Jedziesz do Forks?

- Nie – zaśmiała się. – Miałam iść do kina.

- Sama? – spytałem z niedowierzaniem, a ona się uśmiechnęła i skinęła głową.

- Chciałbym pójść z Tobą – powiedziałem. – Jesteś taką miłą dziewczyną.

- Jesteś miłym facetem. Jasper ma szczęście, że ma ciebie – stwierdziła cicho.

- Jazz? – krzyknąłem.

- Po prostu się połóż i zaśnij – powiedziała i mnie popchnęła. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zapamiętałem, zanim promienie słoneczne nie wpadły przez okno, a ja za wszelką cenę chciałem ochronić moje oczy przed nimi. Przekręciłem się na łóżku i szeroko otworzyłem oczy. Zastanawiałem się, czemu Bella śpi w moim łóżku, ale nie, to ja byłem w jej pokoju. Zesztywniałem, wziąłem głęboki wdech i patrzyłem na tył jej głowy. Starałem się rozpaczliwie przypomnieć, co się stało w nocy i byłem przerażony, że mogłem jej wyznać, że nie jestem gejem. Ale wszystko musiało pójść dobrze, skoro wylądowaliśmy razem w łóżku. Obudziła się i odwróciła, aby spojrzeć na mnie.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała beznamiętnie. Próbowałem odczytać coś z jej reakcji, ale jej twarz nic nie wyrażała.

- Cześć – powiedziałem ostrożnie, choć nie byłem pewien, czy powinienem teraz ją pocałować, czy nie. Jeśli byliśmy ze sobą intymnie, to powinienem coś powiedzieć, albo coś zrobić, a jeśli nie byliśmy, to co w takim razie robiłem w jej łóżku?

- Czujesz się lepiej? – zaczęła ostrożnie.

- Mam małego kaca – odpowiedziałem.

- Nie, mam na myśli Jaspera – powiedziała. – Pokłóciliście się?

- Um.. nie jestem pewien – zastanawiałem się co powiedzieć, biorąc pod uwagę poprzednią noc. Nie powiedziała bym się wynosił z jej łóżka, więc nie byłem pewien, co powinienem teraz zrobić. Zdawała się być zrelaksowana i czuła się komfortowo, więc w nim zostałem. Odwróciła się i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy.

- Tony, nie wiem jak powinnam ci to powiedzieć, ale myślę, że jesteś lepszy od Jaspera. Wydaje mi się, że on nie ma dla ciebie szacunku – powiedziała niepewnie.

- Mówiłem ci, że mamy problemy w naszym związku – tłumaczyłem, nadal próbując rozgryźć wczorajszą noc.

- Tak, ale zostawił cię dla innego faceta, stojąc obok ciebie – zwróciła uwagę, a ja, myśląc o Jasperze i Emmecie jako parze, głośno się roześmiałem. Bella spojrzała na mnie w szoku, więc musiałem jej to wyjaśnić.

- Emmett mieszka z kobietą – zacząłem, a Bella sama się zaśmiała na swoją wcześniejszą uwagę. – Jest moim starym przyjacielem i mieszkał po sąsiedzku, kiedy poznałem Jaspera. Jest z Rosalie i niedługo może się pobiorą.

- Teraz to ja czuję się głupio - powiedziała i usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Uniosłem się łokciach i spojrzałem na nią, kiedy zaczęła mi tłumaczyć. - Pozwoliłam ci tu zostać, ponieważ myślałam, że straciłeś faceta.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiele pamiętam z wczorajszego wieczoru – powiedziałem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie powiedziałem nic, ani nie zrobiłem nic zawstydzającego, myśląc że jesteś Jazz'em.

Bella nic nie powiedziała, lecz szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

- No co? – zapytałem z wahaniem.

- Mówiłeś całkiem śmieszne rzeczy. A właśnie, kim jest Edward?


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Zanim się poruszyłem, zerknąłem pod kołdrę, by zobaczyć, czy mam na sobie bokserki. Chciałem szybko stąd uciec, jeśli moje słowa jej nie przekonają. Starałem się zachować spokój w jej dziewczyńskim pokoju, więc tylko wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Edward jest moim bratem, wspominałem o nim? – zapytałem, patrząc na jej szyję, bo w oczy nie mogłem. Zaśmiała się i kiwnęła głową.

– Tak, prosiłeś mnie bym mówiła do ciebie Edward.

– O Boże, myślę, że mogłem zachowywać się dziwacznie, wiesz, przyzwyczajenie przez te wszystkie lata – powiedziałem i zastanawiałem się, jak trafiłem do niej i prosiłem, aby zwracała się do mnie moim prawdziwym imieniem. W końcu zebrałem całą odwagę i zapytałem wprost, co się wydarzyło.

– Bella, co dokładnie stało się wczoraj w nocy?

– Nie pamiętasz? – zapytała z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Dziki seks i grupowa orgia?

– Tak, tak, to pamiętam, ale nie wiem, jak znalazłem się w twoim łóżku – dokuczałem, a ona zaśmiała się z mojego pragnienia wiedzy, co zaszło.

Poklepała przyjaźnie ręką po materacu i przesunąłem się, by obok niej usiąść. Nie zachowywała się dziwnie, ale jej twarz mówiła, że czegoś potrzebuje i że była gotowa, by mi się zwierzyć. Nie wiem, czy chciałem zostać jej kumplem i powiernikiem, ale na tą chwilę to wszystko, co mogłem zrobić, więc chętnie czekałem na to, co miała mi do powiedzenia.

– Tony, ja też mam problemy w swoim związku, po prostu potrzebowałam kogoś, do kogo mogłabym się przytulić i wykorzystałam cię wczoraj w nocy – powiedziała ze smutkiem w oczach.

– Uprawialiśmy seks? – zapytałem i modliłem się teraz do Boga, by odpowiedziała NIE.

– Nie – zabrzmiało w jej ustach, jakby żałowała odpowiedzi. – Myślałam, że Jasper zerwał z tobą, a ja czułam się naprawdę źle, więc przyprowadziłam cię tutaj i tylko się przytulaliśmy. Przepraszam.

Próbowałem sobie to przypomnieć, lecz przerwała ciszę, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

– Tony, nie zrobię tego już nigdy więcej – wstała i poszła wziąć prysznic do swojej łazienki. Wróciłem do siebie do pokoju i czułem się jakbym nie był w swoim ciele. Spędziłem właśnie z kobietą noc i do niczego nie doszło. Obiecałem sobie, że już więcej tyle nie wypiję. Wziąłem prysznic i ubrałem się. Miałem jeszcze dwa dni, zanim zacznie się jesienny semestr i nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą począć. Byłem w ostatniej klasie, która była opłacana przez moich rodziców. Wziąłem gitarę i zacząłem grać. Kiedy poczułem zapach świeżej kawy, ruszyłem do kuchni.

– Słyszałam jak grasz – powiedziała słodko Bella. Zmarkotniałem, widząc, że była ubrana od stóp do głów.

– Dzięki, lubię zapach twojej kawy – odpowiedziałem, a ona podała mi kubek. – Podekscytowana nowym semestrem?

– Chyba tak – mruknęła i odniosłem wrażenie, że nie chce dyskutować na temat szkoły. – Piszesz własne teksty czy tylko grasz piosenki?

– To i to, chcesz bym coś zagrał? – zapytałem i zobaczyłem, jak jej twarz się rozjaśnia. Pobiegłem do swojego pokoju i chwyciłem gitarę. Zagrałem przypadkowe akordy i wreszcie zacząłem grać „When You Say Nothing All"1. Śpiewałem powoli z przymkniętymi powiekami.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,  
>Without saying a word you can light up the dark.<br>Try as I may I could never explain,  
>What I hear when you don't say a thing."<em>2

Otworzyłem oczy, aby spojrzeć na Bellę, nie przerywając gry.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all."<em>

Jej oczy były pełne łez i uciekła spojrzeniem w drugą stronę, więc przerwałem.

– Powinieneś zaśpiewać to Jasperowi – powiedziała i otarła oczy ręką. – Naprawdę, przez tą piosenkę przekazujesz dużo emocji.

– Hej – zawołałem do niej cicho, odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie. – Jestem tutaj, jeśli będziesz chciała pogadać.

– Czy nie jesteśmy żałośni? – roześmiała się a ja ująłem jej dłoń w mojej ręce i niechętnie ją wypuściłem, gdy usiadła obok mnie. Odniosłem gitarę do mojego pokoju i szybko wróciłem do Belli. Popatrzyła przerażona i wiedziałem, że coś więcej działo się z jej facetem, niż ten ich cały seks oralny.

– Powiedz mi – powiedziałem cicho i odsunąłem włosy z jej oczu.

– Czy wiesz, czym jest „to"? – zapytała, a następnie potrząsnęła głową, jakby nie o to chciała zapytać. – To znaczy, szukam „tego", i kto do cholery wie co „to" jest?

– Myślę, że każdy człowiek zadaje sobie takie pytanie. Przez całe życie, ale tak naprawdę nie wiemy, czego dokładnie szukamy – powiedziałem, starając się brzmieć, jakbym wiedział dokładnie o co chodzi. Życie była, kurwa, tajemnicą, ale wiedziałem o co Belli chodziło. Objęła swoje kolana, pochyliła się i powiedziała cicho:

– Ale, Tony, jeśli „tego" nie ma, to my marnujemy własne życie, a jeśli już coś mamy, nawet dobrego, to i tak nadal szukamy czegoś lepszego?

– To nawet dobre, choć nie jest wystarczające – powiedziałem stanowczo. – Nie szukam czegoś lepszego.

– Ale to nie boli wtedy tak bardzo, gdy to stracimy, to co do tej pory wystarczało – powiedziała, na co zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy.

– Boli i to bardzo, gdy tracimy coś wspaniałego – powiedziałem i spojrzałem jej w oczy. – Bello, tam gdzieś czeka na ciebie coś wspaniałego.

– Tobie to się zdarzyło? – spytała z nutką złości. – Czy Jasper jest tym wspaniałym?

– Cholera, nie – odpowiedziałem i poczułem się trochę źle, że ją okłamuję. Chciałem jej wyznać, że nie jestem gejem i chciałem jej powiedzieć, że powinniśmy odejść z naszych obecnych związków. – A co do twojego chłopaka, wiem, że on też nie jest tym wspaniałym.

– Skąd wiesz? – spytała i podniosła nieco głowę.

– Zaręczam ci , że powinnaś się bardziej cenić niż uskarżać – powiedziałem złośliwie. – Wystarcza ci, jeśli on poświęci ci kawałek czasu, albo w ogóle cię pocałuje – mógłbym powiedzieć, że moje słowa nieco ją oszołomiły, bo patrzyła na mnie zaskoczona. Nie oderwaliśmy od siebie oczu, przyglądaliśmy się sobie uważnie. To był moment pełen emocji i to ciężkie napięcie zawisło między nami w pokoju. Wiedziałem, że jeśli ją teraz pocałuję, to ona odda mi pocałunek, ale w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

Wstała z kanapy, otworzyła drzwi, a ja pod nosem wymamrotałem _głupek. _Stanęła z boku i rzucała spojrzenie to na mnie, a to na Jaspera, tymi szklistymi oczami.

– Chcesz odzyskać swój samochód? – zapytał i dopiero teraz, zdałem sobie sprawę, że wczoraj nie wracałem własnym autem do domu.

– Tak, tylko założę buty – powiedziałem i pobiegłem do swojego pokoju. Usłyszałem jeszcze jak Bella rozmawia z Jasperem.

– Powinieneś traktować go lepiej, on jest naprawdę miłym facetem – powiedziała z sympatią w głosie.

– Traktuję go tak, jak sobie zasłużył – odburknął Jasper, i byłem pewien, że był wkurzony już tą rozmową.

– Jeśli będziesz cierpliwy, on się otworzy – mówiła. – On chce Cię zadowolić w każdy możliwy sposób, to jest dla niego po prostu nowe.

– Nie martw się, troszczę się o każdego człowieka, który się troszczy o mnie – odpowiedział Jasper, a ja złapałem buty i szybko do nich dołączyłem, zanim on wszystko popsuje. Kiedy wróciłem, Bella stała w kuchni, a Jasper już w drzwiach. Wyszliśmy na korytarz i zanim trafiliśmy do windy, cicho szepnąłem do niego:

– Masz tego nie zniszczyć, Jasper. Naprawdę lubię tą dziewczynę – dodałem.

– Lepiej się nie odzywaj do mnie, fiucie – powiedział zły i pojechaliśmy do klubu w milczeniu. Powinienem być zaniepokojony tym, że mogę zniszczyć naszą przyjaźń, ale najbardziej obwiniałem się o Bellę i czułem się jak dupek, bo przecież ona robiła wszystko, żeby nas pogodzić. Naprawdę nie chciałbym stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, gdy o tym rozmawiali, Jasper na pewno nie zachowałby takiego spokoju.

Wysiadłem z samochodu bez słowa i jego opony aż zapiszczały, kiedy odjeżdżał na pełnym gazie.

Zaśmiałem się, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że to była moja pierwsza kłótnia z moim udawanym chłopakiem w naszym udawanym związku. Po powrocie do mieszkania znalazłem notatkę od Belli. Poszła do pralni w piwnicy i dopisała, że gdy wrócę, mam do niej dołączyć, bo prawdopodobnie coś jeszcze zostało do prania.

Uśmiechnąłem się i zastanawiałem, czy chciała, żebym do niej przyszedł, ponieważ jestem dobrym współlokatorem, czy po prostu chciała się ze mną zobaczyć. Chwyciłem sok z lodówki i zszedłem do pralni. Włosy miała związane w kucyk, a mój wzrok spoczął na jej szyi. Spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła.

– Chcesz się napić? – zapytałem i wyciągnąłem w jej stronę sok.

– Myślę, że to ty bardziej tego potrzebujesz, nie ja – zaśmiała się, przytaknąłem głową i otworzyłem butelkę.

– Możesz podnieść kupę tych ubrań i wrzucić je do pralki? – zapytała. Poszedłem w kierunku sterty i zobaczyłem tam jej biustonosze i majtki. Starałem się na nie nie patrzeć, kiedy je niosłem, ale niektóre wręcz przykuwały moją uwagę. Majtki całe z koronki, a na bawełnianych majteczkach wyhaftowane na przodzie słowa „Nieskolonizowany obszar". Wziąłem je i trzymałem w ręku, by mogła to skomentować.

– Bella, jestem w szoku!

– Proszę Cię... – zaśmiała się. – Powinieneś zobaczyć moje crotchlessy.3

– Masz je teraz na sobie? – dokuczałem jej, ale tak naprawdę modliłem się, by powiedziała tak i zechciała mi je pokazać.

– Obecnie na sobie nic nie mam, dlatego jestem zmuszona zrobić dzisiaj pranie – zaśmiała się i automatycznie spojrzałem w dół. Śmiała się coraz głośniej i szybko odwróciłem wzrok, ale jedyne, o czym mogłem myśleć to to, że na sobie miała tylko ciuchy, bez żadnej bielizny. Włożyłem wszystko do pralki i usiadłem, patrząc jak dodaje proszku i uruchamia pralkę. W końcu usiadła obok mnie.

– Więc, Tony, co ty na to, byśmy wyskoczyli dzisiaj na miasto. Byłeś kiedyś w The Range?

– Nie, to jakiś klub? – zapytałem głupio.

– Tak, myślę, że nawet ci się spodoba, ale obiecaj, że będziesz trzeźwy, jestem za mała i nie dam rady przytargać twojego dupska do domu.

– Dzisiaj w nocy dam wątrobie odpocząć – powiedziałem, na co się uśmiechnęła. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, więc w końcu spojrzała na mnie i sama zaczęła.

– Czy wszystko w porządku między tobą a Jasperem?

– Nie wiem, myślę, że on nie jest wart tego, bym cały czas się zamartwiał – powiedziałem.

– Dobrze – zaakceptowała z uśmiechem. – Tony, nie sądzę by on był tego wart, ale musisz pokonać swój strach obcowania z innym mężczyzną. Jeżeli znajdziesz faceta, który jest cierpliwy i kochający, to na pewno pomoże ci przejść całkowicie na drugą stronę, w sensie psychicznym, ale też fizycznie.

Czy ona na poważnie daje mi te rady, czyli jak powinienem pieprzyć się z facetem? Odwróciłem wzrok, nie chciałem by zobaczyła w moich oczach obrzydzenie, skinąłem tylko głową, a ona dalej kontynuowała. – Wystarczy pomyśleć co lubisz i co sprawia ci przyjemność, wtedy druga osoba obdarzy cię uczuciami. Podarujecie to sobie jako ofiarowanie miłości, a nie zwykłe dawanie – chciałem szybko zmienić temat i postanowiłem wszystko odwrócić.

– W porządku, więc to jest tak samo, gdy ty dajesz miłość swojemu facetowi, a on cię krytykuje? – wyszeptałem cicho pytanie ze spuszczoną głową.

– Słuchaj... – dodałem jeszcze – to ja się boję krytyki.

– Dobrze, bądźmy więc szczerzy. Co tak naprawdę robiłeś ze swoim facetem? – zapytała i poczułem wstręt do słów, które wypowiedziała. Chciałem dać jej trochę tak jakby wskazówek, bo będąc gejem nie straciłem całkowicie pociągu do kobiet.

– Ja byłem…

– Seks analny? – zapytała.

– Boże, nie – powiedziałem zbyt głośno, a ona była trochę zszokowana siłą mojej wypowiedzi.

– Oh, seks oralny? – zapytała, a ja skinąłem lekko głową. – Więc twoim problemem jest seks oralny? – zapytała, a ja ponownie skinąłem głową. – Wiesz, wtedy… są … potrzebne urządzenia, które pomogą ci z tym – szepnęła, a ja stawałem się coraz twardszy.

– Taa, wiesz, niektórzy też używają dildo4, które nie sprawia, że coś się zmienia – powiedziałem, a ona natychmiast poczerwieniała i odwróciła głowę. – Przepraszam Bello, dla mnie ta rozmowa również jest upokarzająca.

– Może powinniśmy obejrzeć jakieś porno i może to nam pomoże – zasugerowała, ale nie było mowy, że się zgodzę obejrzeć porno, na którym będzie obmacywało się dwóch facetów.

– Wolałbym inną propozycję – powiedziałem cicho, żeby nie wyglądało to zbyt entuzjastycznie.

– Jakieś sugestie?

– Że będziemy sobie nawzajem pomagać. Mogę cię nauczyć jak robić loda, a ty nauczysz mnie wszystkiego, co wiesz o seksie analnym – dodałem. Spodziewałem się, że użyje wszystkich możliwych wymówek i każe mi spakować rzeczy i się wynosić, ale ona siedziała i myślała nad tym przez chwilę, a następnie wyciągnęła rękę.

– Zgoda.

Planowaliśmy pójść do klubu, więc czas pokaże, co będzie się działo po kilku drinkach. Postanowiłem nad sobą panować, by przez resztę dnia myśleć jedynie o ustach Belli. Ale na pewno nie miałem zamiaru pozwolić jej używać na mnie jakiś urządzeń.

1 When You Say Nothing All". – Ronan Keating .com/watch?v=tsbkk4SZAqA

2 Tłumaczenie piosenki :

_To zadziwiające, jak potrafisz mówić  
>wprost do mojego serca,<br>bez wypowiadania słów rozjaśniasz mrok  
>I choćbym nie wiem jak się starał,<br>nie będę umiał nigdy wyjaśnić  
>co słyszę, gdy nic nie mówisz.<em>

_Uśmiech na Twojej twarzy  
>mówi, że mnie potrzebujesz.<br>Jest prawda w Twoich oczach,  
>która mówi, że mnie nigdy nie opuścisz.<br>Dotyk Twojej dłoni daje pewność,  
>że złapiesz mnie zawsze, gdy będę upadać.<br>I mówisz to najlepiej, kiedy nie używasz słów._

3

.com/Sensual-Mystique-Crotchless-butterfly-applique/dp/B000N7SDSG

4

Dildo's – coś w stylu sztucznego penisa.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Wszedłem do salonu i zobaczyłem czekającą na mnie Bellę. Miała na sobie czarną, obcisłą sukienkę, wysokie obcasy, a włosy bezładnie pofalowane. Wyglądała tak gorąco, że o mało nie zasugerowałem, żebyśmy zostali w domu. Chyba mnie rozszyfrowała i się uśmiechnęła. Nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na to, co mam na sobie, ubrania czy styl ubierania się, więc zawsze zakładałem ciemne dżinsy i koszulę, teraz rozpiętą przy szyi.

Pojechaliśmy do centrum i zaparkowaliśmy przy małym klubie. Muzyka grała naprawdę głośno i było ją słychać już na ulicy. Była kolejka, więc stanęliśmy na końcu. Zajęło mi tylko chwilę, by zauważyć, że jest to klub dla gejów. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i położyłem na jej ramieniu.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy stąd iść – powiedziałem.

– Dlaczego, może poznasz tam kogoś interesującego? – powiedziała, a ja potrząsnąłem głową. – Co jest, Tony?

– Nadal jestem w związku – skłamałem. – Nie mogę oszukiwać Jaspera.

– On oszukuje ciebie – powiedziała mi do ucha i spojrzała na mnie ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby powiedziała coś, czego sam nie wiedziałem.

– Pozwalam mu na randki, ale na nic więcej – powiedziałem i miałem nadzieję, że to kupi.

– Powiedz mu, żeby spadał, jeśli nie jest tylko z tobą – krzyknęła jeszcze i pociągnęła mnie na parkiet. Chwyciłem ją w talii, tak mocno by nie było pustej przestrzeni między nami i chciałem sprawić wrażenie, jakbym tańczył z facetem. Przyciągnąłem mocno jej ciało do mojego, tańczyliśmy, a moje oczy patrzyły tylko na nią. Położyła mi ręce na szyi i wyszeptała cicho do ucha:

– No Tony, daj szansę innemu facetowi.

– Nie, dopóki nie będę mógł mu czegoś zaoferować, to... – powiedziałem, ale nie dokończyłem zdania.

– Nie mówię, żebyś zabrał go od razu do domu, ale to tylko taniec, może poznasz kogoś miłego – powiedziała i czułem jak mój strach się pogłębia. Zastanawiałem się, czy może nie ma kogoś w klubie, z kim mam zajęcia albo kogoś z sąsiedztwa. Mogłem sobie już wyobrazić te wszystkie plotki i wiedziałem, że gdybym się bardziej postarał, wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej.

Gdy tylko skończyła się piosenka, jakiś idiota podszedł i poprosił mnie do tańca. Bella odpowiedziała za mnie i popchnęła go w moje ramiona. Nie chodziło mi tutaj o dotykanie innego faceta, więc cofnąłem się do tyłu i zacząłem tańczyć całkowicie się nie angażując, szukałem rozwiązania, jak z tego wybrnąć, ale ten koleś stał naprzeciwko mnie. Wkrótce poczułem za sobą kogoś innego, kto mnie popchnął i próbował się ocierać o mnie. Ten pierwszy facet, z którym tańczyłem, zbliżył się do mnie i utknąłem między nimi po środku. Jeden z nich położył mi dłoń na karku, a drugi chwycił mnie za biodra. Chciałem umrzeć, zamknąłem oczy i próbowałem udawać, ze śpię smacznie w łóżku i jest to zwykły koszmar. W końcu poczułem, jak koleś zaczął się ocierać swoją erekcją o mój tyłek, więc nie wytrzymałem i odepchnąłem ich od siebie.

- Jestem w związku – wydusiłem i chciałem zejść z parkietu jak najszybciej.

Bella stała na chodniku, a ja chodziłem cały czas tam i z powrotem, aż w końcu odwróciłem się i powiedziałem:

– Nie mogę tego zrobić.

– Przepraszam, jesteś bardzo wierny Jasperowi – Bella powiedziała i byłem zadowolony, że nie wypadło to aż tak źle. – Musisz go naprawdę kochać.

W tej chwili przeszła obok nas jakaś para i od razu rozpoznałem Emmeta.

– Cześć Edward.

– Hej, jak się masz? – przywitałem się i odwróciłem do Belli.

– Dlaczego pozwalasz mu mówić do siebie 'Edward'? – zapytała.

– Wyglądamy naprawdę podobnie, a z resztą nie chcę by Jasper wiedział, że tu jestem, więc pozwólmy mu myśleć, że jestem moim bratem – powiedziałem, a ona skinęła głową, kupując moje oszustwo. Nie chciałem już wracać do środka, więc zasugerowałem Belli:

– Bella, nie będę się tutaj dobrze bawić. Chodźmy do innego klubu, gdzie nikt z nas nie będzie narażony na to, co działo się tutaj – zaproponowałem. Spojrzała w dół ulicy, złapałem ją za rękę i poszliśmy do małego baru oddalonego o pół kilometra. Było tam cicho, ludzie siedzieli przy stolikach, a kilka par kołysało się w rytm muzyki. To było miejsce, gdzie chciałem przyjść, usiedliśmy i zamówiliśmy drinka.

– Tu jest naprawdę miło – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

– Nienawidzę głośnej muzyki w barach czy klubach, to nie jest w moim stylu – powiedziałem i zapytałem jeszcze – a twój facet zabiera cię w takie miejsca? – roześmiała się i potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

– On zwykle romansował tylko w takich miejscach, a jeśli już, to zabierał mnie zwłaszcza do swojej sypialni – powiedziała ze smutkiem. – Chyba nawet nigdy z nim nie tańczyłam.

– Zatańczysz ze mną? – spytałem, podnosząc brwi, a ona spojrzała na parkiet, gdzie tańczyło kilka par i złapała mnie za rękę. Zaprowadziłem ją na drugą stronę, gdzie było trochę ciemniej i przyciągnąłem () do siebie. Początkowo była nieco spięta, ale gdy tylko muzyka grała dalej, odetchnęła spokojnie, a ja przyciągnąłem ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. Tak naprawdę byłem owinięty wokół jej ciała, czułem to ciepło pomiędzy nami, sprawiające, że między nami rosło seksualne napięcie. A my tylko tańczyliśmy, zataczając powoli kółka i pozwalając by muzyka nas prowadziła. Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, cofnęła się delikatnie.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała, nie patrząc na mnie. Miałem przeczucie, że to słowo nie dotyczyło tylko tańca, ale zaraz po tym wróciliśmy do naszego stolika. Wzięła łyk swojego drinka i w końcu na mnie spojrzała.

– To było miłe – roześmiałem się.

– Czy wszystko jest „miłe" dzisiejszego wieczoru?

– Tak – powiedziała stanowczo. – Zwykle nie wychodzę i nie tańczę, więc tak, to było.. miłe.

– Więc ten idiota nigdzie z tobą nie wychodzi? – zapytałem ją i czekałem na odpowiedź, zastanawiając się z jakim idiotą ona się umawia.

– Nie chcę o tym mówić – powiedziała nerwowo i spuściła wzrok, mogłem stwierdzić, że czuła się z tego powodu winna. Usłyszałem bardzo energiczną piosenkę, więc szybko wstałem.

– Masz na sobie już czystą bieliznę, więc skorzystajmy z tego i zatańczmy ponownie – wiedziałem, że tego chciała. Szybko wstała z krzesła i pociągnęła mnie za sobą na parkiet i zaczęła poruszać się uwodzicielsko wokół mnie. Musiałem zmusić się do ruchu, bo przecież nie mogłem stać i po prostu się gapić i wyobrażać, jak robi wyimaginowany striptiz przede mną.

Sprawiała, że robiło mi się coraz cieplej, aż w końcu położyła dłonie na mojej piersi i powoli przesuwała je w dół do mojej talii, przez co aż jęknąłem. Chwyciła za pasek moich dżinsów i przyciągnęła do siebie tak, blisko, że w pewnym momencie staliśmy i patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Chciałbym wszystko jej wyznać, jeśli pozwoliłaby mi być ze sobą.

– Sprawiasz, że wszystko we mnie rośnie – powiedziałem, a ona zaśmiała się i pozwoliłem upaść jej głowie na moje ramię, a na skórze szyi mogłem poczuć jej oddech.

Również ja postanowiłem, że razem możemy grać w tę grę, przesunąłem moje ręce wzdłuż jej tułowia i dotknąłem jej tyłka, mocno go złapałem i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Staliśmy po środku baru, w którym było pełno ludzi, lecz nas to nie obchodziło. Piosenka się skończyła, a my patrzyliśmy się cały czas na siebie, bardzo płytko oddychając. Chwyciłem ją za rękę i wyprowadziłem na zewnątrz baru. Zaciągnąłem ją w alejkę i popchnąłem na ścianę budynku zanim nasze usta się złączyły. Oddała mi pocałunek z taką samą siłą, jak ja ją pocałowałem, pozwoliłem, żeby jej nogi owinęły się wokół mojej talii. Złapałem rękoma jej nogi i przycisnąłem swoją twardą erekcję do jej ciała, sprawiając, że obydwoje wydaliśmy głośne jęki. Nie miałem dość, ale nie było mowy, żebym zrobił to z nią w jakimś brudnym zaułku, więc odsunąłem się i próbowałem się uspokoić. Zrozumiała nagle, do czego by doszło i zakryła swoje usta dłonią.

– Przepraszam, nie mam pojęcia, co we mnie wstąpiło – powiedziała.

– Jesteśmy sfrustrowali i po prostu mamy potrzebę przespania się z kimś – powiedziałem szorstko.

– Widzę – wyszeptała, i nagle jakby wpadła na świetny pomysł. – Musisz iść zobaczyć się z Jasperem. Musisz teraz się z nim spotkać – warknąłem ze złością i wsunąłem swoje dłonie we włosy. Nie potrzebowałem teraz w głowie obrazu Jaspera, potrzebowałem mieć ją w moim łóżku i to teraz. Wreszcie powiedziałem:

– Nie, bo nie chcę być krytykowany. Jasper jest ostatnią osobą, z którą chciałbym się teraz spotkać. Potrzebuję ciebie – powiedziałem to wszystko, lecz tym razem na głos.

– Dobrze – szepnęła i skinęła potwierdzająco głową. - Mam to zrobić dla ciebie teraz?

O Boże, kim ja się stałem, że miała zrobić mi dobrze ręką i to na dodatek w ciemnym zaułku? Oparłem się o cementową ścianę, potrząsnąłem głową i zamknąłem oczy.

– Nie o to mi chodzi.

– Czuję się naprawdę sfrustrowana, Tony. Chcę seksu, ale wiem, że ty sypiasz tylko z mężczyznami, więc ze mną nie– ciągnęła, a ja patrzyłem na nią w skupieniu.

– To nie tak, Bello. Pragnę ciebie – powiedziałem bez żadnych przeszkód. Powiedziałem jej szczerze to, czego teraz potrzebowałem i to teraz zależało od niej, czy to się stanie, czy nie.

– Och – powiedziała w końcu. – Rozumiem – modliłem się, żeby to zrobiła, wtedy nie będzie potrzeby więcej udawać. Mógłbym ją zaprosić do siebie do łóżka i nauczyłbym ją wszystkiego, czego pragnęła, bez krytykowania jej. Wzięła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła na ulicę, kierując się do klubu, gdzie byliśmy wcześniej i gdzie zaparkowaliśmy mój samochód.

Nie zamieniliśmy ani słowa, przez co stałem się nerwowy. W rzeczywistości nie zgodziła się na nic, więc być może po prostu zaprowadzi mnie do mieszkania, abym spakował swoje rzeczy. Kiedy dotarliśmy na góręposzła bez słowa prosto do swojego pokoju . Nie poszedłem za nią, udałem się do mojego pokoju i poczułem, że wszystko zostało zakończone w tym momencie. Byliśmy z powrotem w nietypowej sytuacji, która stawała się coraz bardziej kłopotliwa. Zdjąłem dżinsy i koszulę, kiedy otworzyła drzwi bez pukania. Miałem już protestować, dopóki nie zobaczyłem, że jest całkowicie naga. Spojrzałem na jej idealne ciało. Sięgnęła i zgasiła światło, sprawiając, że jej sylwetkę opływała poświata z korytarza.

– Jesteś piękna – powiedziałem, ale nie mogłem zobaczyć, czy się zarumieniła.

– To twoja czy moja lekcja? – zapytała.

– Hmmm... ty decyduj – powiedziałem nieco z rozczarowaniem. Ona nie wróciła do mnie, wróciła po swoją lekcję. Zamknęła drzwi, pogrążając nas w ciemności.

– Dzisiaj będzie twoja lekcja – zadecydowała.

Poczułem jej dłoń wędrującą wzdłuż mojego ramienia, chwyciła mnie za rękę i zaprowadziła do łóżka. To ponownie wzbudziło pożądanie w moim penisie i szybko poczułem w nim skurcze. Wspięła się na łóżko, a ja szybko znalazłem się nad nią, jednak ona przekręciła nas na bok, tak, że nasze twarze były naprzeciwko siebie.

– Ufasz mi, Tony?

– Tak – powiedziałem drżącym głosem.

– Nie zranię cię – powiedziała i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Mój głos drżał, ponieważ myślałem o tym, jak to by było, gdyby mnie zraniła, a przez to moje ciało było całkowicie podekscytowane, powodując, że aż cały zacząłem się trząść.

Znalazła się między moimi nogami, położyła ręce na kolana, sprawiając, że leżałem płasko na łóżku. Jej ręce powoli powędrowały na moje udo, a następnie złapała mnie za moje jądra, a potem delikatnie za nie chwyciła i pocierała w dłoni. Jęknąłem głośno, schyliła się i pocałowała w kolano, które było tuż przy jej ramieniu. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, jej uwaga była skupiona na czymś innym, ale wciąż jedną ręką masowała moje jądra.

– Coś się stało? – zapytałem. Pochyliła się i zbliżyła swoją twarz do mojej i mnie pocałowała. Próbowałem nas przekręcić, ale broniła się, więc położyłem się z powrotem, a ona dalej delikatnie gładziła mojego penisa, przez co na jej palcach znalazł się preejakulat.1

– Tak dobrze – jęknąłem, zamykając oczy i skupiając się na ruchu jej rąk. Nagle jej ręka zjechała w dół mojego penisa i kierowała się dalej, aż nagle jej dłoń zatrzymała się na moim tyłku. Moja głowa wystrzeliła szybko do góry i próbowałem złączyć nogi, ale ona siedziała między nimi.

– Hej, to nic złego, chcę ci sprawić jedynie przyjemność, Tony – dotknęła mojego penisa drugą rękę i powoli zaciskała dłoń wokół niego. – Sprawię, że to pokochasz i będziesz tak twardy i będziesz miał taki orgazm, jakiego nigdy nie miałeś przez całe swoje życie – powiedziała poważnym głosem, miała też na myśli to, jak bardzo byłem teraz pobudzony.

– Usiądź na mnie – powiedziałem, chciałem zanurzyć się w niej głęboko.

– Zrelaksuj się, to po pierwsze – stwierdziła, poruszając swoim palcem w dół w stronę mojego tyłka i do góry po moim penisie. – Poczuj mój palec, on pragnie cię tak bardzo, pozwól mi, Tony.

O mało co nie zacząłem majaczyć, starałem się skupić na jej palcu, ale cały czas swoją drugą dłonią poruszała w dół i w górę po moim fiucie, robiła to tak, jakby była w tym bardzo doświadczona. Jej palec był cały mokry i pokryty płynem, więc dosłownie moje ciało się paliło.

– Chryste, Tony, to sprawia, że jestem mokra – powiedziała jęcząc, przez co prawie się zatraciłem. Przeniosła się niżej i ułożyła między moimi nogami, mój penis ogrzewany przez jej ciało wyginał się w jej stronę. Gdy tylko z powrotem położyłem się na plecach, poczułem jej palec w sobie.

– O kurwa! – krzyknąłem w szoku, a ona nadal trzymała go we mnie i czekała aż się przyzwyczaję, to wszystko było naprawdę dziwne. – Bella, przestań – powiedziałem głośno, a ona nagle skupiła się na moim sutku, moje ciało nieco się wzdrygnęło, ale wciąż to przeżywałem. Nagle pocałowała mnie w usta, kładąc swoje gołe ciało na moim. Czułem jej obydwie ręce, ale nadal miałem to uczucie jej palca we mnie, tak rzeczywiste . Była taka mokra i bez problemu mogłem poczuć, jak wiła się nade mną, więc zgiąłem kolana.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytałem, ale mój mózg nie mógł się na niczym skupić.

– Podoba ci się, Tony?

– Cholera, tak – powiedziałem, myśląc, że mówi o swoim ciele. Jej palec ponownie zagłębił się w moim tyłku i zamarłem, kiedy zaczęła poruszać nim we mnie.

– Powiedz... kiedy... – jęczała.

– O cholera – krzyknąłem, gdy przez moje ciało przeszedł skurcz, nagle znalazły się we mnie dwa palce i wtedy całkowicie odleciałem . Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mogę mieć aż tak potężny orgazm. Myślałem, że zatraciłem całą świadomość, dopóki nie usłyszałem jej krzyku, krzyku jej orgazmu. Chciałem być w pełni świadom, gdy ona dochodziła . Nie byłem pewien, co się właśnie stało, co się stało z moją seksualnością, ale to Bella sprawiła, że byłem tak podekscytowany. Wyciągnęła obie ręce i położyła je na mojej piersi i starała uspokoić własne ciało. Nadal pamiętałem to uczucie jej placów i chciałem się dowiedzieć, co się właśnie stało. Lecz ona się tylko uśmiechnęła i powiedziała:

– Zobacz, jak łatwo możesz uprawiać seks z facetem, daję ci kilka dni, jeśli porozciągasz się troszkę.

1 Preejakulat (płyn ejakulacyjny) – śluz, wydobywający się z penisa podczas pobudzenia seksualnego.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Nie potrafiłem jasno myśleć, ale moje ciało zaczęło samo mi podpowiadać, zanim sam bym do tego dojrzał. Włożyła coś we mnie, i cokolwiek to było, chciałem by zniknęło. Potrzeba zwiania stąd chciała wziąć górę, ale musiałem przynajmniej próbować wyglądać na wyluzowanego, chociaż ona i tak wiedziała, co już się stało.

Przyglądała mi się, gdy ja próbowałem uporać się z tym, co właśnie się działo. W końcu zeszła ze mnie i wyszła z pokoju. Szybko zerwałem się z łóżka i pobiegłem pod prysznic, by wyciągnąć to coś, cokolwiek umieściła w mojej dupie. Wyciągnąłem z siebie przedmiot podobny do kopuły i szybko spuściłem do kibla, a potem zużyłem całe mydło, by porządnie wyszorować wszystkie wspomnienia z mojego ciała.

Byłem wkurzony i nie byłem gotowy na potyczkę z dziewczyną, która właśnie przygotowała mnie na to, jak zmierzyć się z penisem innego faceta we mnie, więc chciałem łyknąć coś na sen i po prostu zapomnieć. Wiedziałem, że później przyjdzie moja kolej i chciałem, by zapłaciła za wszystko, co zrobiła. Wyobraziłem sobie, czego mógłbym ją nauczyć, ale wizja, w której ona mnie gryzie, spowodowała że złość mnie opuściła, więc dałem sobie spokój z tym wszystkim i poszedłem spać.

To był mój ostatni wolny dzień od zajęć. Obudziłem się wcześniej i poszedłem pobiegać. Chciałem poczuć się sobą i nabrać trochę odwagi przed ponownym zobaczeniem się z Bellą. Gdy wszedłem , gotowała jajka i uśmiechała się do mnie.

– Cześć Tony.

– Cześć – odpowiedziałem cicho i udałem się do swojego pokoju.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zawołała za mną i spojrzała, jakbym miał być jej dozgonnie wdzięczny za to co zrobiła.

– Tak, wszystko ok – rzuciłem sucho i poszedłem wziąć prysznic, a potem poszedłem się ubrać jak co dzień. Kiedy wróciłem, już jej nie było. Kamień spadł mi z serca, następnie udałem się do uczelnianej księgarni, by kupić książki na ten semestr. Kupiłem też kilka okładek, więc Bella nie będzie mogła zobaczyć moich książkę do chemii organicznej i zacząłem się zastanawiać, gdzie podziały się książki od finansów.

– Cześć Cullen – zawołał Jasper, odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, jak podchodzi do mnie. Czułem, że mój żołądek się przewraca i uciekłem spojrzeniem, czując się tak podle.

– Masz chwilę? – zaczął.

– Tak, czego chcesz? – odpowiedziałem szorstko. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem wyładowywać na nim swojej złości, ale przypomniał mi o tym wszystkim i na dodatek nasza przyjaźń była zagrożona z powodu mojego obecnego zakłamanego życia.

– Co jest nie tak z twoim tyłkiem? – zapytał, a jego pytanie sięgało niebezpiecznie blisko mojej sypialni. Rzuciłem mu piorunujące spojrzenie i ruszyłem przed siebie.

– Poczekaj, muszę z tobą porozmawiać, idioto.

– No to porozmawiajmy – odpowiedziałem, nie zatrzymując się. Szedł cały czas za mną, aż w końcu z siebie wyrzucił:

– Alice dostał ofertę pracy w wydawnictwie w Chicago, zaczyna w grudniu - Alice była starsza o rok od Jaspera, ale jej niski wzrost i dziewczęcy zapał powodował, że wydawała się o wiele młodsza od swojego spokojnego i wiecznie opanowanego chłopaka.

– No i? – czekałem co dalej.

– Powinienem się jej oświadczyć czy z nią zerwać? – zdał pytanie, którym zwrócił na siebie całą moją uwagę. Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem na niego w szoku. Jego wzrok był zrozpaczony i byłem pewien, że w środku aż kipiał z emocji.

– Chcesz teraz wziąć ślub? – zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. To nie znaczy, że nigdy nie spotkałem młodych małżeństw, ale wydawało mi się to dziwne, że ktoś niewystarczająco dojrzały chce brać ślub. Miałem przed sobą przynajmniej rok na uczelni przed podjęciem takiej decyzji, dokładając jeszcze moje obecne życie, które było teraz czystym szaleństwem.

– Nie, ja mam jeszcze jeden rok, a ona kończy już w grudniu. Odłożymy to chyba do przyszłego roku, więc zastanawiam się, kurwa mać, czy dać jej teraz ten pierścionek, by ją zatrzymać na odległość, czy może jednak nie i może pozwolić jej poznać innych facetów i nabrać doświadczeń, i dopiero za rok sprawdzić, czy będzie chciała być dalej ze mną?

– Ona bierze tę pracę? – dopytywałem.

– Oczywiście, to jest zbyt dobra oferta, by tego nie zrobić. Zresztą sam nalegałem – naprawdę w tym momencie byłem bardzo dumny z Jaspera, że zrezygnował z wielu własnych potrzeb dla Alice. Wiedziałam, nawet byłem tego pewien, że chciałabym mieć dziewczynę, która będzie mnie tak mocno kochała, że mnie nie opuści i że nigdy to się nie zmieni.

– Wyolbrzymiasz teraz swoje uczucia czy wierzysz, że to właśnie jest ta jedyna? – spytałem jeszcze.

– Nie wiem – powiedział potrząsając głową. – Alice jest niesamowita.

– Masz rację, taka jest – przyznałem mu rację. Była jedyną dziewczyną, z którą mogłem przebywać przez wiele godzin, no może jeszcze było tak z Bellą, choć przeczuwałem, że to może ulec zmianie po ostatniej nocy.

– Ale my nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi na „całe życie", rozumiesz?

– Tak, boisz się, że ona odejdzie, zanim ty w końcu będziesz gotowy? – zapytałem i wsparłem się o tą samą ścianę, o którą on już się opierał.

– Jak mam jej powiedzieć, że te dwa tysiące mil to niewiele i że jak skończę szkołę, będę naprawdę gotowy na poważny związek?

– Jasper – powiedziałem i położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu. – To właśnie powinieneś jej powiedzieć. Ona może czuć to samo. Po prostu bądź szczery. – Pokiwał głową kilka razy i wziął głęboki wdech.

– Dzięki, Edwardzie – odpowiedział. Oboje uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie, kiedy akurat zza rogu wyszła Bella.

– Cześć chłopaki – krzyknęła z nieskrywanym entuzjazmem, a ja szybko zabrałem rękę z ramienia Jaspera. Zauważyła to od razu, przewróciła oczami i rzuciła Jasperowi spojrzenie w stylu „_Daj mu szansę, myślę, że on jest bardziej gotowy na to niż ty_". Oboje obserwowaliśmy ją w milczeniu, aż w końcu Jasper odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem „_Nienawidzę cię Cullen, naprawdę_". Odszedł od nas i ulżyło mi, że nie chciał żadnych wyjaśnień.

Mogłem mu powiedzieć, że w końcu przeleciałem Bellę, ale nie byłem w stanie zrobić tego bez poczucia winy, co zdecydowanie byłoby widać na mojej twarzy, więc na razie nie miałem zamiaru nikomu opowiadać o tym, co stało się zeszłej nocy. Zanim poszedłem do sklepu spożywczego i zaopatrzyłem się w jedzenie na jakiś dobry tydzień, zszedłem do pralni z górą ciuchów i ustawiłem na suszenie. Kiedy wróciłem do domu na górę, Bella już była. Gdy zobaczyła mnie, jak mocuję się z tymi wszystkimi zakupami i wieszakami z ubrań, szybko do mnie podbiegła by mi pomóc.

– Czy w pralni wszystkie ubrania są już suche? – zapytała.

– Nie, tylko wszystkich gejów – odpowiedziałem i zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę, że cały czas tylko wzmacniam swój nowy wizerunek.

– Byłam szczęśliwa, widząc ciebie i Jaspera razem – stwierdziła. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży.

– Tak, na pewno – krótko zakończyłem i zebrałem rzeczy do siebie do pokoju. Czekała na mnie w kuchni, by pomóc rozpakować zakupy ze sklepu. Byłem naprawdę oszołomiony tym, że zachowuje się tak nonszalancko, zwłaszcza po ostatniej nocy. Była w związku i bała się innych facetów, ale wydawała się całkowicie niewzruszona tym zdarzeniem.

– Rozmawiałaś ze swoim chłopakiem? – zacząłem.

– Nie, myślałam, że my będziemy.. no wiesz... że ty będziesz najpierw mnie uczył – powiedziała i o mało co nie wypuściła butelki z rąk. Bił z niej smutek, jakby uwierzyła, że skoro poprawiłem swoje relacje z Jasperem, to teraz zapomnę o jej problemie.

– A jeśli będzie miał pytania, skąd twoje nagłe postępy?

– Powiem mu, że powinien tobie podziękować za wszystko – odpowiedziała zmieszana.

– Więc nie przejmie się tym, że pieprzyłaś swojego współlokatora? – zapytałem ją wprost.

– Tony, to przecież nie jest tak, że możesz mu mnie zabrać, jesteś gejem – odpowiedziała chichocząc, a mi gula stanęła w gardle.

Starałem się pozostać spokojny, już miałem włożyć do szafek ostatnie zakupy, kiedy nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że jej już nie było. Tak mocno musiałem się zamyślić, że nawet nie zauważyłem, że wyszła z pokoju. Poszedłem jej szukać i stałem przed drzwiami do jej pokoju. Nie mogłem zmusić się do zapukania, więc zawróciłem do siebie pograć trochę na gitarze. Był już wieczór, kiedy zadzwonił Emmett z informacją, że obok kampusu jest dzisiaj wielka impreza. Chciałem by Bella ze mną poszła, ale zbyt wielu ludzi znało mnie tam jako Edwarda.

Ubierałem się i kiedy czas do wyjścia się zbliżał, ja coraz bardziej chciałem pozostać w domu, ale w końcu zdecydowałem, że jak wcześniej wyjdę, to szybciej z imprezy wrócę. Kiedy już byłem gotowy, wychodząc z pokoju zobaczyłem zaczytaną Bellę. Spojrzała na mnie, na co skinąłem niezręcznie głową.

– Pa – powiedziałem i poczułem, że z jakiegoś głupiego powodu muszę jej powiedzieć dokąd wychodzę.

– Idę na imprezę z Jasperem – wydukałem, na co ona się uśmiechnęła i skinęła głową. Poczułem się w tym momencie tak, jakbym komunikował mojej matce, że nie jestem już prawiczkiem. Jęknąłem, odwróciłem się i skierowałem się w stronę wyjścia. Czułem, że jestem wkurzony na Bellę, ale sam nie wiedziałem dlaczego. I to nie było tylko to, że użyła na mnie dildo bez mojej wiedzy, to było zdecydowanie coś więcej.

Poszedłem na imprezę i od razu wpadłem na Rose. Przewróciła oczami, podając mi piwo.

– Jest kilku moich przyjaciół i chciałabym cię im przedstawić, ale nie wiem, czy jesteś dzisiejszego wieczoru gejem? – zapytała nienawistnie.

– Chciałbym zapoznać mojego fiuta z którymś z twoich znajomych – odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem przed siebie. Rose przedstawiła mnie swoim niektórym przyjaciołom, a wszyscy naprawdę ją lubili, była piękna, ale ten wizerunek był drogi w utrzymaniu. Jedna z dziewczyn powiedziała mi nawet na wstępie, żebym nie dotykał jej włosów, kiedy będziemy się pieprzyć. Nie szukałem laski, która podczas seksu trzymała się takich zasad.

Nie szukałem towarzystwa i chciałem stąd iść. Byłem naprawdę w złym humorze i szedłem już w stronę swojego samochodu, kiedy ktoś nagle przyciągnął moją uwagę.

– Lauren? – zapytałem z niedowierzaniem, gdy dziewczyna popatrzyła w moją stronę.

– O Mój Boże, Edward, co u ciebie? – zapytała, i zostawiając swoich znajomych, podeszła do mnie. Poznałem Lauren na pierwszy roku studiów i nawet byliśmy ze sobą przez jakiś czas. Nie przylepiała się do każdego i to mi się w niej podobało. Dałem się jej mocno przytulić i poczułem, jak przeciągnęła po moich plecach swoimi długimi paznokciami.

– Cieszę się, że cię spotkałam. Nadal mam twoją koszulkę z Kings of Leon.

– Naprawdę, a zastanawiałem się nawet gdzie ją zgubiłem – odpowiedziałem zaczepnie, a ona pociągnęła mnie w stronę swojego samochodu. Podała mi koszulkę a ja zastanawiałem się, czy leżała tam przez ostatnie dwa lata.

– Jest wyprana – zaśmiała się. – Wiem, że jesteś przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie.

Podarowałem jej mój najlepszy uśmiech. Podobało mi się to zrozumienie, więc ściągnąłem swoją koszulkę i założyłem tą, którą przed chwilą odzyskałem. Chciałem by mogła zobaczyć, że nadal mam wysportowane ciało i że nie mam wielkiego brzucha od piwa. Uśmiechnęła się i owinęła ramiona wokół mojej szyi.

– Na mnie wygląda o niebo lepiej, ale na tobie też nie jest najgorzej – dokuczała. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, pochyliłem, żeby ją pocałować, ale właśnie w tym momencie zawołał mnie Jasper. Zdążyłem podnieś wzrok, zanim od niego usłyszałem:

– Zdradzasz mnie? – Lauren spojrzała na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, na co ja swoim wzrokiem tylko zaprzeczałem.

– Mam mieszkanie w The Colony, ale moja współlokatorka myśli, że jestem gejem.

– Co? – zaśmiała się głośno. Wiem nawet co sobie najpierw pomyślała - to było absurdalne, więc starałem się jej to dokładniej wytłumaczyć.

– Widziałaś na pewno to miejsce, jestem w stanie udawać geja, byle tylko tam mieszkać. W ogóle to zaproszę cię do siebie, kiedy ona wyjedzie, ale musisz mówić do mnie Tony – spojrzała na mnie dziwnie, jakbym był głupią krową i odsunęła się.

– Miło było was spotkać – rzuciła na pożegnanie i szybko odeszła. Miała rację, to było szalone, ale musiałem, jeśli chciałem tam mieszkać. Mój wesoły nastrój szybko zgasł, więc wsiadłem do samochodu i wróciłem do domu, dusząc swój gniew.

Światło w sypialni Belli było włączone, mogłem nawet usłyszeć cichą muzykę dochodzącą zza drzwi. Pobiegłem do swojego pokoju i najciszej jak mogłem zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Skradanie we własnym mieszkaniu było czymś naprawdę popieprzonym. Nie chciałem rozmawiać z Bellą, zwłaszcza w tej chwili, ponieważ mój zawór bezpieczeństwa zdecydowanie by dzisiaj nie zadziałał i wyznałbym jej wszystko. Przede wszystkim chciałem pójść spać.

Rozejrzałem się po przestronnym pokoju z wielkim łóżkiem i westchnąłem. To było naprawdę doskonałe miejsce i nie chciałem popsuć tego wszystkiego. Zdjąłem ubranie i kładłem się do łóżka, kiedy nagle delikatne pukanie dotarło do moich uszu.

– Tak.. – zawołałem nie wstając.

– Hm… czy mogę ci coś powiedzieć? – zapytała. Jej głos się trząsł, poczułem jak bicie mojego serca przyśpiesza, zastanawiając się, czy może już coś odkryła.

– Śmiało – powiedziałem nadal leżąc.

– Możesz podejść do drzwi? – dodała z irytacją. Naprawdę chciałem by odkryła, że jestem hetero1, bo wtedy mógłbym jej powiedzieć, że to czego ona pragnie jest w porządku. Ale nagłe wspomnienie tego, co robiła ze mną poprzedniej nocy, powstrzymało moje myśli.

Wstałem, otworzyłem drzwi i wyjrzałem.

– Co?

– Oh... uhm... jesteś z kimś? – zapytała z zakłopotaniem.

– Tak – skłamałem. – Z Jasperem.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho, jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona i szybko odsunęła się od drzwi.

– Chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć? – zapytałem i otworzyłem szerzej drzwi.

– Nieważne, dobranoc – ruszyła z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Trzasnąłem drzwiami i przekręciłem w nich klucz, po czym wróciłem do łóżka, a kładąc się od razu zasnąłem.

1 Hetero – osoba heteroseksualna.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7 **

Semestr naprawdę szybko leciał, a ja z Bellą mijaliśmy się raz na jakiś czas. Zacząłem nawet myśleć o tym, czy nie przyprowadzić tutaj jakieś dziewczyny na weekendy, bo jej prawie nigdy nie było. Zastanawiałem się, czy jej facet przestał w końcu narzekać, przecież prawdopodobnie teraz polepszyło się w ich związku. Ale wydawało mi się to trochę dziwne, ze on nigdy się tutaj nie pokazał.

Było Halloween, kiedy zapukała do drzwi do mojej sypialni, Jasper otworzył je za mnie. Nie planowaliśmy nic dokładnie. Miał nałożony na twarz makijaż, który nie pasował do jego stroju, więc przyszedł do mojego mieszkania, wziąć prysznic. Nawet mnie wtedy nie było, bo zostawiłem mu jedynie klucze do mieszkania.

Miał na sobie owinięty ręcznik wokół bioder, gdy Bella zapukała. Otworzył drzwi, na co Bella westchnęła.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, a zanim miał wszystko wyjaśniać, ona szybko mu przerwała.

– Nie, wszystko ok., naprawdę, ja myślałam, ze jest tutaj Tony, chciałam powiedzieć, że jadę…. Nie ważne, udanej zabawy – powiedziała i pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Jasper był wkurzony, kiedy musiał się przebrać i musiał pożyć parę moich ciuchów.

– Lepiej, żeby to było wyprane i wyprasowane – narzekałem, kiedy zobaczyłem go w swoich spodniach i koszuli.

– Zamknij się, pedale – powiedział ze złością.– Mam dosyć bycia twoich chłopakiem. Powiedz jej, albo ja to zrobię.

– Nie mów tak do mnie, jak do geja, ty homofobie – powiedziałem.

– Więc próbujesz mi coś powiedzieć, Edwardzie, że jednak tak jest? – zapytał miękkim głosem.

– Nie, nie, a co jeśli bym był. Byłby wtedy koniec naszej przyjaźni? – zapytałem uczciwie, zastanawiając się, jak wtedy wyglądałoby moje życie. Byłem pewien, ze moi rodzice mogliby to zaakceptować, ale u Emmeta i Rose, byłby prawdopodobnie przekreślony. Alice i Jasper też by sobie z tym poradzili. Myślał o tym przed chwilę, wziął głęboki oddech, aż wreszcie odpowiedział:

– Jesteś moim przyjacielem od lat i to się nie zmieni, zresztą nie stanie się nic, co powinno to zmienić – nie podobało mi się to w jaki sposób to powiedziałam po czym zachichotał na mój pomysł, bycia gejem. Po raz pierwszy od czasu tego pomysłu, zrozumiałem jak ciężko musi być gejom.

– Co ja do cholery tutaj robię, Jasper? – powiedziałem, dopijając piwo.

– Myślę, że powinieneś powiedzieć dziewczynie prawdę o to, że nie jesteś gejem i musisz pogodzić się z konsekwencjami. Naprawdę, gdy zobaczyła mnie w twoim pokoju, prawie nago o mało, co nie zwariowała – moje oczy były szeroko otwarte, kiedy to powiedział. – Czułem się, jakby mój kutas wystawał z ręcznika.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem, dupku – powiedziałem śmiejąc się.

– Nie mów takich rzeczy, gdy nie wiem czy mówisz jako Edward czy Tony – zaśmiał się.

– Obydwoje widzieliśmy twojego kutasa i obydwoje nie jesteśmy pod wrażeniem – powiedziałem i podszedłem bliżej Alice, by mogła usłyszeć ten komentarz.

– Kto nie jest zadowolony z penisa Jaspera, ja na pewno jestem – stwierdziła, dąsając się.

– Ponieważ jesteś wielkości dziecka, Alice, powinnaś zobaczyć prawdziwego mężczyznę.

– Widziałam mnóstwo mężczyzn, mogę ci przypomnieć, ze twój tyłek też widziałam kilka razy, gdy byłeś pijany i nie wywołałeś żadnych rewelacji – powiedziała, na co Jasper się roześmiał. Próbowałem dalej się bawić na imprezie, ale nie mogłem pozbyć się myśli, że Bella siedzi sama. Naprawdę wkurzyłem się na jej chłopaka i przyszła mi do głowy myśl, że może jej chłopak jest żonaty. Tylko żonaty facet narzeka, gdy dziewczyna przyjeżdża do niego i zajmuje się nim na dole i nigdy nawet nie przyjechał do niej do mieszkania. Gdy zacząłem jeszcze więcej o tym myśleć, uznałem, że to tylko przypadek.

Pojechałem do domu, zdjąłem swój kostium wampira, wziąłem prysznic, zanim do niej podszedłem. Świeciło światło, zapukałem cicho, otworzyła drzwi w samym majtkach i koszulce.

– Hej – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

– Chciałem się upewnić, czy jeszcze żyjesz, nie widzimy się zbyt często – powiedziałem.

– Tak, zawsze się uczę – powiedziała z westchnieniem.

– Allele1 i genotypy2 - powiedziałem, na co spojrzała na mnie zszokowana. – Mój ojciec jest lekarzem, pamiętasz?

– A, tak – powiedziała i odwróciła się nerwowo.

– Więc, nie robisz nic w Hallowen? – zapytałem.

– Rozdałam cukierki dzieciakom, było nawet fajnie – powiedziała, starając mnie przekonać, że cieszyła się z rozdawania dzieciom cukierków i ciągłego biegania do drzwi.

– Twój facet był zajęty? – zapytałem i patrzyłem na jej reakcję. Nie chciała spojrzeć mi w oczy, aż w końcu zadałem jej to pytanie. – Bello, on jest żonaty?

– Co? – zapytała zdziwiona.

– Myślę, że twój facet jest żonaty i dlatego traktuje cię źle. Cholera, ja go nawet nigdy nie widziałem i to całe narzekanie na jego na… sama wiesz, brzmi dla mnie, ze on jest żonaty.

Odeszła od drzwi, zamknęła komputer i usiadła na łóżku. Usiadła na brzegu materaca i wreszcie na mnie spojrzała.

– Nie oceniaj mnie, Tony.

– Cholera – mruknąłem i wszedłem od jej pokoju. – Bella, nie chcesz być jego kobietą, jeśli ona ma dzieci.

– Ja, wiem co robię – powiedziała, potrząsając głową.

– Chcesz takiego życia? Spędzasz samotnie wakacje i mieszkasz z współlokatorem, który jest gejem i tylko, dlatego, ze go kochasz? On nie dba o to z kim się pieprzysz, a facet, którego kochasz jest zwykłym chamem.

– Nikt inny mnie nie chce – powiedziała cicho, westchnąłem na jej komentarz. Ona byłą piękna, zabawna, a w łóżku jeszcze lepsza.

– Bello, zapomnij o tym. Jeśli nie jesteś dla niego z żadnym innym facetem, to on jest jeszcze większym dupkiem niż myślałem. Chryste, spójrz na siebie. Robię się twardy, a patrzę na siebie, jak siedzisz jedynie na materacu – przyznałem, spojrzała na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Ja cię pociągam? – zapytała i nie wiedziałem, co powinienem powiedzieć, więc spojrzałem na swoje palce i próbowałem nabrać odwagi, aby powiedzieć jej prawdę. Złapała mnie za ręką i skierowała moją głowę tak abym mógł na nią spojrzeć.

– Naprawdę potrzebuje kogoś, kogo mogłabym przytulić – powiedziała szeptem. Chciałem ją pocałować, chciałem położyć ją na łóżku, ale bałem się tego, co trzyma jeszcze w swoim pokoju, więc wziąłem ją za rękę i poprowadziłem do swojego pokoju. Byłem w samych bokserkach i koszulce, kiedy położyłem ją na łóżku, zdjęła przez moją głowę moją koszulkę, więc ja zrobiłem to samo z jej.

Tym razem to ja przejąłem kontrolę, leżałem pod nią, pomiędzy jej nogami. Czułem jak jej serce bije dziko oraz czułem ciepło pochodzące z moich bokserek. Chciałem ją pocałować tak jak ostatnio, ale pocałowałem ją bez większej ekscytacji. W końcu zapytała się mnie:

– Będziesz mnie teraz uczył? – jej umysł nadal myślał o nim, chciałem na nią krzyczeć z powodu rozczarowania i frustracji.

– Bella, ja wiem, co ja lubię, nie mogę mówić tego za wszystkich facetów.

– Pokaż, co lubisz Tony – powiedziała i polizała mi ucho.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, czułem jak jej ciało drży, zjechała delikatnie w dół palcami i zdjęła swoje bokserki.

– Po pierwsze, lubię patrzeć – powiedziałem, na co skinęła głową i przeniosła swój wzrok i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Zaufała mi całkowicie i pozwoliłem jej działać dalej. Miała na sobie jedynie majtki, a jej piersi spoczywały na mojej nodze.

– Hmmm… jeśli umieścisz rękę po tej stronie, to daje ci to pewną kontrolę, której on…

– Tak? – powiedziała i owinęła dłoń wokół mnie, musiałem nabrać dużo powietrza, eby muc kontynuować tą rozmowę.

– Jest obrzezany? – zapytałem.

– Tak – powiedziała.

– Okej, więc nie musisz przesuwać napletka3. Tutaj – powiedziałem, przesuwając jej palce na główkę mojego penisa. – To bardzo wrażliwe miejsce. Będziesz tutaj poruszać językiem, szybko, a potem możesz delikatnie zacząć ssać to miejsce.

– Tak? – powiedziała i polizała mojego penisa, kilka razy, aż sam zawyłam z ogarniającej mnie rozkoszy. Musiałem złapać powietrze, musiałem się uspokoić i pamiętać o tym, ze muszę jej jeszcze o wszystkim odpowiedzieć. Moje nogi próbowały zachowywać się naturalnie, ale jej ciało przygniatało je do materaca.

– Okej, nie mogę tego zrobić – zadyszałem. – Kiedy przestałaś, poczułem taki ból w żołądku, jak właśnie ktoś kopnął by mnie w jaja.

– Oh, nie wiedziałam – powiedziała przepraszająco.

– Wiele dziewczyn zapomina o piłeczkach i o tym jak one są wrażliwe. Kiedy jesteśmy pobudzeni, a dziewczyna wkłada je do swojej jamy ustnej to zwiększa jeszcze wszystkie odczucia – spojrzała na mnie, a ja właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że przecież ona jeszcze nic nie zrobiła.

– Zanim dojdziemy, myśl jedynie o tym jako o seksie. Możesz ssać je naprawdę mocno, a wtedy możesz poruszać ręką po całej długości penisa, wiesz w górę i w dół, nadając temu jednakowe tępo. Połykasz?

– Myślę, ze tak, ale często się już wtedy dławię – powiedziała swobodnie, tak jakbyśmy właśnie gadali o pogodzie.

– Boże, jesteś aniołem – zaśmiałem się, na co się uśmiechnęła. – Dlatego musisz trzymać rękę owiniętą, lecz na samym dole. On musi zaufać ci we wszystkim co robisz, ale musisz pamiętać, że jest pewien limit, linia, do której możesz połknąć.

– A ty połykasz? – zapytała mnie, musiałem szybko pomyśleć o jakieś kobiecie, a nie o facecie.

– Tak – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. – Okej, jedna z ostatnich rzeczy. Zęby mogą być zabójcze, więc musisz trzymać zęby powyżej penisa, jak masz zamiar wziąć go całego do buzi. Lepiej jak skoncentrujesz się na samej główce i powoli rób wszystko. Wiesz przede wszystkim chodzi tutaj o kąt.

– Tak, to wiem – stwierdziła. Spojrzałem jej w oczy, mogłem zobaczyć jak się błyszczą i widziałem w nich prawdziwe zainteresowanie mimo tego, ze jest ciemno.

– Chodź tu – powiedziałem, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed pocałowaniem jej. Położyła się na moim ciele, na co pocałowałem ją intensywnie. Kochałem to uczucie, kiedy czułem jej usta na swoich, poszukałem swoim językiem jej warg, które niedługo będą na moim penisie, próbowałem ją nauczyć wszystkiego, jeśli jest chętna. Kiedy zwolniłem nasz pocałunek, przeniosła swoje wargi na moją szyję, kierując się cały czas w dół mojego ciała. Kiedy dotarła do mojego penisa, pocałowała mnie lekko i zachichotała, więc otworzyłem oczy i na nią spojrzałem.

Wróciła do swojej pierwotnej pozycji i owinęła rękę wokół mnie. Palcem dotknęła płynu ejakulacyjnego, przyłożyła do swoich ust i zaczęła ssać własny palce. Pragnąłem ją tak mocno, patrzyłem dosłownie z fascynacją, jak zamyka swoje oczy, kiedy znajdowałem się w jej usta, kiedy zaczęła mnie lizać, jęknąłem.

– Chryste.

Jej oczy były zamknięte, jej język poruszał się po mnie, na co ruszałem biodrami w trakcie, kiedy poruszała się na mnie. Oblizała moje piłeczki, oblizała je delikatnie, a jej język nadal pracował. Byłą w tym najlepsza i nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, z jakiego powodu ten facet narzeka. Gdy oddaliła swoje usta, zobaczyłem jakie są czerwone, czułem się naprawdę zrelaksowany.

– Smakujesz świetnie – jęknęła, moja dolna część ciała dosłownie błagała, by spotkać się jeszcze raz z jej ustami, więc tak zrobiła. Mój oddech był coraz płytszy, moje jęki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, kiedy zaczęła jeszcze poruszać swoją dłonią.

– O tak – zawołałem.

Jej usta objęły mnie całego, zaczęła mocno ssać i szybko poruszać ręką. Byłem dosłownie gotowy na wybuch, desperacko próbowałem wytrzymać jak najdłużej, lecz nagle poruszyła się i wzięła mnie głęboko do swojego gardła. Wytrzymałem najdłużej jak to było możliwe, ale ciągnięcie w górę, ten instynkt. W momencie, gdy wzięła mnie jeszcze głębiej, poddałem się. Wystrzeliłem, krzycząc głośno, czułem jak przez moje ciało przechodzą rozmaite drgawki. Wycofała się trochę, a jej język dotykała najbardziej wrażliwego miejsca, przez co spowodowała, ze mój orgazm trwał dłużej.

Została ze mną połączona, wystrzeliłem w jej usta, na koniec ucałowała delikatnie mojego penisa. Czułem się dosłownie jakbym właśnie przebiegł cały maraton, a moje ciało były wyczerpane, po skórze lał się pot oraz z trudem łapałem kolejne wdechy. Może, jak ja ja kochałem, była za dobra na tego kutasa, z, którym się umawiała, obiecałem sobie, że muszę jej powiedzieć i chcę żeby była moja.

Nagle usiadła, wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała:

– Myślisz, że mu to się spodoba?

1 Dokładnie, można sprawdzić w wikipedii (.org/wiki/Allel), ale w skrócie mówiąc jest to jakiś gen na jakimś chromosomie

2 Genotypy – zespół genów.

3 Fałd skórny osłaniający częściowo lub całkowicie żołądź prącia.

5


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

Nie chciałem celowo zranić Belli. Chciałem jedynie jej uświadomić, że ten facet był dupkiem. Patrzyła na mnie w ten sposób, bo wiedziała, że jestem jedyną osobą, która może jej to wszystko przekazać, by potem mogła zadowolić innego faceta. To nie moje ego zostało zranione, lecz serce, ponieważ ona nic do mnie nie czuła.

– Jestem pewien, że dorównasz teraz jego żonie – powiedziała nienawistnie a ona otworzyła usta z zdziwienia. Nie przeprosiłem jej, ale naprawdę chciałem myśleć, że wszystko co zrobiła to dla mnie, ale przecież stworzyłem tylko pewne wyobrażenie, a ona myślała, ze robi to jemu i to mnie wkurzyło. Wstała z łóżka i powiedziała:

– Ja cię nie osądzam, ani nie oceniam, kiedy nie masz odwagi być z mężczyzną, którego kochasz – powiedziała i trzasnęła drzwiami.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczułem się tani i zużyty. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułem. Wiedziałem, że muszę być z nią szczery, zanim zacznie myśleć, ze ja jestem lepszym rozwiązaniem. Starłem szybko ułożyć odpowiednie słowa, aby przekazać jej wszystko, gdy usłyszałem jakiś hałas pochodzący z korytarza. Założyłem szybko bokserki i otworzyłem szybko swoje drzwi, aby zobaczyć, jak ciągnie walizkę w stronę frontowych drzwi. Chciała do niego jechać, a mnie zostawić.

Pobiegłem szybko do swojego pokoju, nałożyłem dżinsy i szybko wybiegłem z mieszkania. Pobiegłem w dół po schodach, ponieważ winda nie przyjechała. Bella nabrała powietrza, gdy zobaczyła mnie stojącego przed nią w samych spodniach. W holu było pusto, więc powiedziałem głośno.

– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedziałem, na co potrzasnęła głową, próbując mnie ominąć. Chwyciłem ją w przypływie złości i zaprowadziłem ją z powrotem od mieszkania.

– Idź porozmawiać z swoim chłopakiem i zostaw mnie w spokoju – krzyczała.

– Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć – krzyknąłem w odpowiedzi.

– Och, chyba ominęłam tą część lekcji, Tony – powiedziała.

– Edward – powiedziałem cicho.

– Co? – zapytała, krzyżując ręce.

– Nazywam się Edward – powiedziałem głośno. – Nie mam brata, a Jasper jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, a nie.. no wiesz.

– Edward Anthony Cullen, syn Carlise i Esme, urodzony 20 czerwca w Chicago w stanie Illinois. Ostatni rok nauki na medycynie – powiedziała, patrząc prosto mi w oczy. Moje serce o mało co eksplodowało w mojej klatce piersiowej, ona wiedziała, lecz pozwoliła mi daje udawać.

– Jak ty..umm

– Mój ojciec jest szefem policji, dupku – powiedziała i podeszła do swojej walizki. – Masz się wynieść do poniedziałku.

– Wiedziałaś, że nie jestem gejem? – zapytałem zszokowany. Zacząłem myśleć nad tym wszystkim i naprawdę się wkurzyłem. – W co ty grasz? – krzyknąłem na nią.

– Naprawdę zaskoczyłeś mnie – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Nie mogłam się tak sama zupełnie tak domyślić. Jesteś pewien, ze Jasper nie jest ten teges?

– Ty suko – powiedziałem z jadem w głosie.

– Ah, Edward, twoje muskuły są naprawdę męskie, jakie to przewidywalne – powiedziała, wychodząc przez drzwi.

Mój umysł wariował, nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego pozwalała mi udawać geja, czy miała z tego jakieś korzyści. Czy po prostu chciała zobaczyć, jak jestem daleko w stanie się posunąć w udawaniu geja? Nie mogłem zasnąć, zastanawiając się dalej, dlaczego w takim razie się ze mną przespała, to zaszło naprawdę za daleko.

Może byłem tylko przedmiotem, które zostało wykorzystane do tego, by jej facet opuścił żonę i ożenił się z nią. Im dłużej o tym myślałem, to tym bardziej czułem się wykorzystany, ale naprawdę facet nigdy nie powinien narzekać, na to, co robi jego dziewczyna.

Następnego dnia, wstałem późnym popołudniem, bo poszedłem naprawdę późno spać. Ubrałem się i poszedłem do Jaspera, odzyskać swoje rzeczy. Ucieszyłem się, gdy zobaczyłem Alice, patrzyła z wymalowanym zainteresowaniem na twarzy na mnie. Usiadłem na kanapie i spojrzałem na nich, starałem się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, które opiszą właśnie to, co teraz czuję.

– Rozgryziono mnie – powiedziałem w końcu.

– Przez kogo? – zapytał Jasper.

– Bellę, ona wiedziała, ze nie jestem gejem, wiedziała też, że nie nazywam się Tony. Uprawialiśmy sex – przyznałem się, pomijając szczegóły. – Ostatniej nocy, zrobiła mi loda, a potem pojechała do swojego faceta. Próbowałem z nią o tym porozmawiać, ale wtedy zaczęła się cała kłótnia.

– Więc, lubisz ją? – zapytała się Alice, próbując wszystko zrozumieć.

– Facet, do którego pojechała, jest żonaty. Nie chciałem, by opuściła moje łóżko i pojechała do niego – starałem się jej wszystko wyjaśnić.

– Jeśli on jest żonatym, jak ona może z nim spać? – zapytała Alice, kopiąc gniewnie stolik.

– Nie wiem, Alice, nie narysowała mi pieprzonej mapy – krzyknąłem na Alice. Jasper spojrzał na mnie ostrzegawczym głosem, mówiąc mi bym nie krzyczał na Alice, bo inaczej wykopie mnie z mieszkania. – Chce bym się wyprowadził – Jasper zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami.

– Wynajmujesz mieszkanie, możesz podać ją do sądu i powiedzieć im, ze ona każe ci się wyprowadzić tylko, dlatego, że nie pieprzysz się z facetami, zobaczymy jak daleko się posunie.

– Podpisałem umowę, jako Anthony Cullen – powiedziałem i właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że źle zrobiłem.

– Ona nie może dać ci jednego dnia napuszczenie mieszkania i znalezienie nowego mieszkania. Powiedz jej, że wyprowadzisz się, pod koniec semestru, to miej więcej na sześć tygodni – powiedziała Alice, na co Jasper się skrzywił. Alice niedługo go opuszczała i wiedziałem, że rozdziera to jego serce.

– Tak, masz rację. Przecież nie widzieliśmy się zbyt często w tym semestrze – stwierdziłem.

– Czujesz coś do niej? – zapytała Alice. Wstałem i podszedłem do drzwi, tak, aby nie mogła zobaczyć mojej twarzy.

– Nie, ona jest tylko dobra w robieniu dobrze – powiedziałem i wyszedłem. Bella zniknęła na większość tego tygodnia i zastanawiałem się, jak zda, jeśli nie chodzi do szkoły. Szukałem jakiś znaków, co mogłoby świadczyć o tym, ze wróciła do mieszkania, gdy mnie nie było, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Może mieszkała u jakiegoś przyjaciela i czekała aż się wyprowadzę. Był czwartek, kiedy zadzwoniła do mnie Alice.

– Edward, przyjedź do mnie szybko, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – powiedziała z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem niż dotychczas, co mówiło samo za siebie. Pomyślałem od razu o Jasperze i może ona chciała wiedzieć, co ja o tym myślę. Przyjechała nawet Rose i Emmet, więc im też pewnie chciał o tym powiedzieć. Usiadłem na kanapie, uśmiechając się.

– Edward, ze świrujesz, gdy o czymś ci powiem – powiedziała Alice.

– Mów – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Oczywiście miałem zamiar udawać, że nie wiedziałem o tym wszystkim i pozwolę by zachowywała się jak podniecona, ale to, co powiedziała, całkowicie zbiło mnie z tropu.

– Bella wykorzystała cię w swojej pracy naukowej. Słyszałem to, co powiedziała, ale nie mogłem zrozumieć, o co jej chodzi. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tematem naszej rozmowy ma być Bella, więc siedziałem na kanapie z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

– Napisała pracę na temat, gier prowadzonych przez facetów, którzy są w stanie zrobić wszystko, by dojść do celu. Jest na ostatnim roku psychologii i notowała wszystko, analizowała wszystko, co robiłeś.

– Chwila, skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytałem.

– Dała to jednej dziewczynie do przeczytania, a ta dziewczyna opowiedziała mi o tej pracy. A gdy zapytałam się, kto ją napisał, powiedziała Bella Swan.

Zacząłem myśleć nad wszystkim i zdałem sobie sprawę, ze mogła napisać o naszych intymnych sprawach, pozwoliłem, żeby mnie oszukała. Czułem, że chciało mi się wymiotować, a następnie wpadłem w niewiarygodny gniew. Spojrzałem na Alice i zapytałem się:

– Nie ma tam chłopaka, prawda?

– Nie, to byłą część jej pracy. Powiedziała, że mężczyźni nie umieją się oprzeć innym kobietą nawet jak są zamężni. Jest feministą, nienawidzącą mężczyzn, jakbyś pytał – próbowała mnie pocieszyć.

– Przeczytałaś to wszystko? – zapytałem, czerwieniąc się.

– Nie, ja tylko słyszałam o tym – powiedziała, a jej zachowanie świadczyło o tym, ze nie wiedziała o wszystkim.

Rose w końcu się odezwała, spodziewałem się tego, że zacznie się śmiać i powie mi, że jestem głupim dupkiem, ale tym razem chciała mi pomóc i byłem tym zszokowany.

– Edward, musisz się jej za to odpłacić. Odwróć role i niech nie publikuje tej pracy.

– Jest na mnie nieźle wkurzona i nie będzie chciała mnie wysłuchać – powiedziałem.

– Wysłucha, jeśli jej praca okaże się fałszywa. Musimy ją przekonać, że to, co robi jest złe –powiedziała Rose, a ja nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi.

– Od tego momentu jesteś gejem, Edwardzie. Jasper jest twoim chłopakiem i macie zagrać wszystko dobrze – wyjaśniła Rose. Spojrzałem na Jaspera, przełykając ślinę, powiedziałem:

– Zawsze chciałem grać w żywym teatrze, ale jeśli dotkniesz moich rzeczy, zabiję cię – Alice podeszła do Mie, usiadła obok mnie i wzięła mnie za rękę.

– Edward, ona niebyła pewna, że jesteś gejem, więc może będzie łatwo ją w tym uświadomić.

– Przyznałem się, że nie jestem – powiedziałem, a Alice tylko się uśmiechnęła.

– Tak, wszyscy geje, którzy wyszli z szafy1 kłamią – powiedziała. – Niedługo kończysz szkołę, pójdziesz do szkoły medycznej i nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczysz, a ona przy okazji oszaleje ponieważ będzie musiała wymyślić nową pracę naukową i wyciągnie wnioski .

– Pani Psycholog – dodał ze śmiechem Emmet. Myślałem, ze to już koniec, ale teraz się uśmiechałem.

– Gra rozpoczęta – powiedziałem i zaczęliśmy wszystko planować. Zacząłem martwić się o Bellę, co jeśli naprawdę złapie naszą przynętę, ale Alice zapewniła mnie, że rozniesie tą całą plotkę. Planowała powiedzieć jakieś kobiecie, że za Edwarda i że w rzeczywistości Jasper jest jego kochankiem, a ja skłamałam, ponieważ chciałam zachować pewne pozory. Wszystko były porządku, a dwa dni później usłyszałem Bellę, która właśnie wchodziła do mieszkania. Byłem w swoim pokoju i właśnie pisałem do Jaspera, kiedy ją usłyszałem.

Poszła do siebie do pokoju i czekałem całe piętnaście minut, aż poszedłem do Jaspera do kuchni i zaczęliśmy robić kolację. W końcu przyszła do nas.

– Myślałam, że masz się wyprowadzić? – powiedziała niepewnie.

– Dlaczego mam odejść, ponieważ uznałaś, że kłamię na temat swojego życia? Przecież ludzie mogą umawiać się z żonatym mężczyzną?

– Słuchaj – powiedział Jasper do Belli. – Nie chcemy żadnych problemów, zostaw nas w spokoju, a my zostawimy ciebie w spokoju.

– Powiedziałeś, ze nie jesteś gejem – powiedziała z oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem.

– Twój ojciec przejrzał całe moje życie, myślisz, ze chcę by moi rodzice dowiedzieli się o tym od szeryfa?

– Więc, wy się umawiacie? – zapytała. Jasper stał zszokowany, podszedł do lodówki i szepnął mi do ucha

– Pocałuj mnie, a cię kurwa zabiję – przechyliłem moją głowę na bok i tak to wyglądało, jakby Jasper gryzł mnie teraz w ucho albo szyję, a jego ramiona były obok moich. Bella szturmowała nas wzrokiem, a nasze ciała otarły się o siebie. Jasper drgnął od stóp po głowę i faktycznie trochę mnie to przeraziło.

– Robię to lepiej niż Alice i wiesz o tym – powiedziałem.

– Stary, posłuchaj sam siebie – powiedział i rzucił we mnie ręcznikiem.

– Co teraz? – zapytałem, gdy nadal przygotowaliśmy jedzenie. Jasper myślał nad tym chwilę, a następnie na jego twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech. Wiedziałem, że wpadł na dobry pomysł, bo zwykle trzymał swoje emocje, a teraz rozpierała go energia.

– Pozwólmy jej usłyszeć, ze uprawiamy sex – powiedziała przestałem żuć kawałek jedzenia, który miałem w buzi i popatrzyłem na niego, czekając na wyjaśnienia. – Pogłośnimy trochę porno, które masz na komputerze – wyjaśnił.

– Przede wszystkim musi być muzyka – powiedziałem, a on pokręcił głową.

– Na poczcie mam plik, gdzie słychać wiesz te wszystkie głośne dźwięki, jakie pochodzą z seksu, użyliśmy kiedyś tych dźwięków na jakimś Hallowen – powiedział z uśmiechem i przypomniałem sobie ten wieczór, ale zdecydowanie z innych powodów.

– Więc, kto będzie krzyczał jak dziewczyna, ja czy ty? – zapytałem, a on zagryzł wargę i próbował ułożyć cały scenariusz w głowie.

– Zmienimy to – powiedział i skinął na mnie, udaliśmy się do mojego pokoju. Spędziliśmy tam dwie godziny, nagrywając wiarygodnie dźwięki i nie po raz pierwszy zdałem sobie sprawę, jakie było to żałosne. Niespełna pięć minut później, Bella zapukała do drzwi. Oboje podskoczyliśmy zaskoczeni, Jasper szybko wyłączył komputer, a ja zdjąłem z siebie ubrania. Miałem już otwierać drzwi, ale przedtem poczochrałem jeszcze swoje włosy. Położyłem dłoń na mojego penisa, by go zakryć i otworzyłem drzwi z wściekłą twarzą.

– Musicie? – powiedziała ze złością.

– Co musimy? – zapytałem niewinnie, Jasper musiał zakryć swoje usta, by się nie roześmiać.

– Czy celowo musicie zachowywać się tak głośno? – zapytała, a jej twarz była zaczerwieniona.

– Mówiłaś, że jest to dla ans bezpieczne miejsce, mam zakleić nasze usta? – zapytałem, a ona na mnie patrzyła na mnie wściekłym wzrokiem. – Chcę powiedzieć, nie chcemy przeszkadzać, ale naprawdę świetnie się bawimy, więc no jak chcesz – odchodziła i jeszcze krzyknęła.

– Czy powiedziałeś mu, że to ja uczyłam cię, jak się wkłada penisa do dupy – zatrzasnęła swoje drzwi z całej siły, mogłem powiedzieć, ze poczułem, że wszystkie ściany w mieszkaniu zatrzęsły się.

Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Jaspera, który stał zszokowany, zachciało mi się wymiotować.

1 Wyszli z szafy – czyli ujawnili się.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Jasper wyszedł bez żadnych wyjaśnień, wziąłem prysznic, aby poczuć się trochę lepiej. To był naprawdę długi wieczór, wiele traumatycznych przeżyć, musiałem przestać o tym myśleć. Położyłem się na moim łóżku, kiedy usłyszałem delikatne pukanie.

– Otwarte – krzyknąłem, ponieważ nie miałem już siły by postawić się ponownie Belli. Otworzyła drzwi i popatrzyła na mnie, leżącego w łóżku. Pochyliła się i wyjrzała przez framugę.

– Jestem ci winna przeprosiny, Edwardzie. Myślałem, że kłamałeś, żeby tutaj dalej mieszkać a ja robiłam wszystko żebyś się przyznał. To brak szacunku i cieszę się, że nie wyprowadziłeś się.

– Dzięki – powiedziałem cicho i popatrzyłem na nią, a po chwili dodałem. - Chciałem po prostu pokazać ci, ze zasługujesz na kogoś o wiele lepszego, niż żonaty mężczyzna.

– Yeah, tak.. a co do tego – powiedziała, musiałem się opanować, by się nie uśmiechnąć, ponieważ czułem się jakbym był na spowiedzi. – Nie umawiam się z nikim. Ja chciałam, żebyś nie myślał, ze jestem idiotką, której nikt nie chce – usiadała a ja starałem się nadal udawać złego.

– Więc, zrobiłaś mi loda bez powodu? – zapytał. – Cholera, Bello, wiesz jak to mogłoby wpłynąć na mój związek?

– Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem – powiedziała szybko i skrzyżowała ramiona, kiedy spojrzałem na nią wściekłym wzrokiem. Podbiegła do mnie, usiadła i chwyciła moją twarz. – Nic nie powiem Jasperowi, obiecuję.

– Praktycznie już mu powiedziałaś – powiedziałem i próbowałam uwolnić swoją twarz z jej dłoni. Pokręciła głową i potrząsnęła, kilka razy.

– Przepraszam, nie pomyślałam o tym, gdy was zobaczyłam, poczułam się zazdrosna.

– Zazdrosna? – zapytałem. – Wiedziałaś, że jestem gejem.

– Boże, to jest żenujące – powiedziała i odwróciła wzrok.

– Dlaczego uczyłaś mnie? – zapytałem. – Musisz mi to wyjaśnić, jesteś mi to winna.

– Ponieważ myślałam, że wszystko z Jasperem było oszustwem, nie miałam racji. Przepraszam – powiedziała.

– Chryste Bello, my uprawialiśmy sex – powiedziałem i udawałem, że jestem tym zniesmaczony.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała ponownie. Odwróciłem głowę zanim przejdę do dalszej części planu.

– Sprawiłaś, że pogubiłem się, przez ciebie o mało, co nie zniszczyłem swojego związku.

– Pogubiłeś się? – zapytała.

– Tak, moja seksualność, znaczy mam na myśli, … że nie było tak aż strasznie jak myślałem – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na nią, na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. – Ale Jasper i ja, naprawdę nam dobrze, więc dlatego trochę się pogubiłem.

– Może jesteś Bi1 – zasugerowała, na co potrząsnęłam głową.

– Nie, jestem gejem, uwierz mi – stwierdziłem, na co zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ale miałeś przeze mnie erekcję – powiedziała, wiedziałem, że teraz jej poczucie wartości zależy od tego co odpowiem.

– Nie przez ciebie, myślałem, że jesteś Jasperem – skłamałem, przełknąłem ślinę.

– Ale.. ty patrzyłeś na mnie – powiedziała, jej głos brzmiał tak, jakby miała zaraz się rozpłakać. Siedzieliśmy cicho, miałem teraz problem z tym wszystkim, w końcu musiałem na nią spojrzeć.

– Boże, Bella, ja sam już nie wiem.

– Myślę, że to bardzo ważne by to wiedzieć, to może wpłynąć na całe twoje życie.

– Tak, może – powiedziałem i przygryzłem wargę, miało to wyglądać tak jakbym nad tym intensywnie myślał. Czekała aż coś powiem, aż w końcu wstała i podeszła do drzwi.

– Edward, jestem ci coś winna, więc jeśli będziesz chciał coś ode mnie daj mi znać.

– Dzięki, Bello. Pomyślę nad tym i dam ci znać – powiedziałem, skinęła głową i wyszła z mojego pokoju. Musiałem schować swoją twarz w poduszkę, by nie usłyszała mojego głośnego śmiechu. Miałem ją w garści, zrobi wszystko, co chce. Potrzebowałem kamery, zanim zaproszę ją ponownie do swojego łóżka. Musiałem mieć dowód, że wykorzystała mnie w swojej pracy. Teraz byłą historyczna chwila, kobieta, która chce wygrać, przegrywa i wygrywa facet. Zasnąłem z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Dnia następnego wstałem, założyłem koszulę i udałem się do kuchni.

– Robię naleśniki – powiedziała Bella i wręczyła mi talerz.

– Dzięki, ale za dużo tu niezdrowych rzeczy – powiedziałem, gdy postawiła obok mnie syrop do naleśników.

– Bzdura – powiedziała, wzięła nóż i zaczęła kroić mi naleśnika na małe kawałki, tak jakbym był małym dzieckiem, nabiła na widelec mały kawałek i podniosła.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytałem, zamiast wziąć widelec do buzi.

– Staram się ciebie przeprosić – odpowiedziała, usiadła i nalała na kawałek naleśnika syrop.

– Bello, przestań – powiedziałem. – Masz dzisiaj zajęcia tak jak ja, a wiem, że farmacja nie należy do najprostszych.

Dałem jej szansę, lecz nie złapała przynęty. Skinęła jedynie głową i zaczęła sprzątać w kuchni. Jadłem w milczeniu, obserwowałem ją jak próbuje uwodzicielsko poruszać się wokół mnie. Schyliła się, prosto przede mą, odsłaniając swój tyłek. Nie powiedziałem ani słowa, a kiedy skończyłem jeść, położyłem talerz w zmywarce i udałem się do swojego pokoju. Mógłbym przysiąc, że usłyszałem jej westchnięcie, mój plan zdecydowanie działał.

Nigdy nie zauważyłem, że naprawdę często widziałem Bellę, więc teraz było trzeba to zmienić.. Pamiętam pierwszy semestr, wtedy na pewno rzadko się widzieliśmy, albo, że była w domu. A teraz, kochałem wyraz jej twarzy, kiedy Jasper wpadał do mnie na chwilę. Niby starała się być dla niego miła, ale pod skórą wrzała ze złości.

Niektóre momenty wyglądały naprawdę przekonywująco, a drugie nie. Ostatnio kupiłem nowe dżinsy, ale coś przeszkadzało mi w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Jasper przybliżył się do mnie, aby zobaczyć, co się tam znajduje, akurat Bella wtedy chodziła do pokoju. Szybko opuścił moje spodnie i klepnął mnie figlarnie w mój tyłek. Od razu na nas spojrzała.

Pewnego dnia oglądaliśmy w sali kinowej tutaj w mieszkaniu film z Alice, Rose, Emmetem i Jasperem, aż w pewnej chwili Jasper poszedł do łazienki. Kiedy wrócił i szedł, podstawiłem mu nogę, przewrócił się i upadł przy moich kolanach i wtedy akurat weszła Bella.

Nie powiedziała ani słowa, wyszła tak szybko jak weszła.

Został ostatni tydzień w semestrze, kiedy postanowiłem umieścić kamerę u siebie w pokoju i zaproszę do siebie Bellę. To było oczywiste, że nie pracuje nad nową pracą i miałem zamiar czekać do ostatniego dnia zanim ujawnię to nasze video, nie będzie miała czasu na napisanie nowej pracy, więc będzie musiała wykorzystać starą.

Umieściłem kamerę między czapką bejsbolową a moim kredensem a całość była nagrywana bezpośrednio na mój komputer. Szedłem korytarzem, zapukałem do drzwi Belli.

– Tak – zawołała.

– Hm.. nie ważne – powiedziałem, szybko zawróciłem do swojego pokoju i usiadłem na łóżku. Szybko pojawiła się w moich drzwiach a w jej oczach można była dostrzec nadzieję.

– Co chciałeś? – zapytała słodkim głosem. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, chciałem wyglądać na zmęczonego.

– Walczę z czymś, ale to głupie, nie, zapomnij o tym – powiedziałem, machając ręką, aby dała sobie spokój. Jednak połknęła przynętę i usiadła na skraju mojego łóżka.

– Postaram ci się pomóc, Edwardzie. Porozmawiajmy.

– Próbowałem zasnąć, ale.. ja.. ja i ty – potrząsnąłem głową i na nią spojrzałem. – Wciąż myślę o tobie i nie mogę zasnąć.

– Myślisz o nas? – zapytała.

– Tak, ale nie jestem satysfakcjonowany ze swojego związku, ale ja, cholera nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale po prostu widzę cały czas twoje ciało – siedziała w milczeniu przez chwilę, spojrzała na swoje palce i w końcu zapytała się:

– Mam wyjść czy wejść do twojego lóżka?

– Nie mógłbym o to cię prosić – powiedziałem.

– Może to ci pomoże odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań – powiedziała, pokiwałem głową z wymalowanym bólem na twarzy. Weszła na moje łóżko i uklęknęła przy mnie.

– Co chcesz, abym zrobiła? – zapytała.

– Możesz mnie pocałować?

– Oczywiście – powiedziała z uśmiechem, nachyliła się. Wzięła moją twarz w dłonie i podarowała mi drapieżny pocałunek. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by jej nie odpowiedzieć, jęknąłem i pozwoliłem jej wejść we mnie językiem. Usiadła na mnie okrakiem, przyciągnąłem ją mocno do siebie.

– O tak, Edwardzie – powiedziała, kiedy poczuła moją erekcję. Pociągnąłem jej koszulkę do góry, klęknęła na kolanach, pozwalając, by jej piersi dotykały mojej klatki piersiowej, pochyliła się, by mnie pocałować. Moja ręka przesunęła się pomiędzy jej nogami, poczułem, że była mokra. Włożyłem palce pod jej majtki i zacząłem energicznie pocierać jej łechtaczkę. Mogłem powiedzieć, że nie potrwa to długo, nie wytrzyma długo, więc pozwoliłem by poczuła mój środkowy palec w niej.

Dyszała, jej głowa opadła. Trzymałem ją mocno jedną ręką, a moja druga czuła napinające jej ciało. Czułem jaj drżą jej nogi, przyłożyłem głowę do jej piersi, aby obserwować ruchy mojej ręki.

– Bello, jesteś taka mokra – powiedziałem, nie kontrolując tego, co wychodzi z moich ust.

– Dla ciebie – powiedziała z ciężkim oddechem.

– Mokra dla mnie – powiedziałem. – Zrób to dla mnie, kochanie – jej ciało zadrżało, czułem jak mięśnie jej pochwy zaciskają się wokół mojego palca.

– O MÓJ Boże – zawołała, opadając na mnie, powodując, że moja głowa leżała na poduszce. Poruszyłem swoimi biodrami, zdesperowany, musiałem być w niej, próbowała przejąć kontrolę.

– Potrzebuję cię, Bello – powiedziałem głosem pełnym bólu. Moje ciało desperacko potrzebowało jej.

– Czego pragniesz? – zapytała, kiedy popchnąłem ja na plecy. Zdjąłem jej przemoczone majtki, wyciągnąłem swojego penisa z bokserek, nie poświęcając czasu na zdjęcie ich. Szybko w nią wszedłem, a ona owinęła swoje nogi wokół mnie. Poruszałem się w niej, pasając, kiedy złapała moją twarz.

– O kim myślisz?

– O tobie – powiedziałem stanowczo. – O Boże, Bello tylko o tobie.

– Powiedz to jeszcze raz – poprosiła.

– O twoim ciele, Bello, o twojej cipce, to ty powodujesz, że jestem twardy – powiedziałem na głos. Przeniosła swoje usta, poczułem jej zęby na swoim sutku, nie wytrzymałem, eksplodowałem w niej. Czekała aż przez moje ciało przejdą ostatnie Skórcze, a następnie przyciągnąłem swoje usta do niej o pocałowałem ją. Nie myślałem o kamerze o tym całym planie, jedynie mogłem się skoncentrować na tym, jak wspaniale czuć ją w swoich ramionach.

Przeniosłem swoje usta na jej szyję, na co odchyliła głowę na bok, więc mogłem spokojnie ją całować. Pocałowałem ją w ucho, a następnie zacząłem je ssać, aż westchnęła. Jej ręce obejmowały moją klatkę, czułem jej paznokcie wbijające się w moje plecy, a jej nogi nadal były owinięte wokół mnie.

– Bello – powiedziałem, szeptają do jej ucha.

– Tak – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

– Nie mów Jasperowi, umrę bez niego – szepnąłem głośniej, jej ciało dosłownie zamarło, uśmiechnąłem się w jej włosy.

– Nie powiem – powiedziała głośno, lecz dziwnym głosem, zepchnęła mnie z siebie, chwyciła szybko swoją koszulę i majtki i wybiegła z mojego pokoju. Nie pobiegłem za nią, po prostu wstałem z łóżka, podszedłem do komputera i wyłączyłem stop, by dalej się nie nagrywało. Usłyszałem jej prysznic, wysłałem sms do Jaspera, by przyszedł do mnie. Odpowiedział od razu, kiedy zadzwonił do drzwi, nie poszedłem mu otworzyć, czekałem aż to zrobi Bella. Zadzwonił trzy razy, zanim odpowiedziała.

– Cześć, jest może Edward, nie odpowiada na moje telefony – powiedział Jasper zmartwionym głosem.

– Myślę, że jest w swoim pokoju – powiedziała, miała już wracać do swojego pokoju, gdy Jasper zawołał ją.

– Bello, nie wiesz może, co się z nim ostatnio dzieje. Zachowuje się naprawdę dziwnie.

– My ze sobą nie rozmawiamy – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem.

– Jestem głupi – stwierdził. – Myślę, że on chce ode mnie odejść. Chyba zwariuję, gdy go stracę, boże nie mogę go stracić.

Kiedy usłyszałem, że jest coraz bliżej, odszedłem od drzwi. Jasper wszedł z uśmiechem zwycięstwa na twarzy.

– Zgaduję, że masz nagranie – powiedział.

– No pewnie – odpowiedziałem.

– Widać było jej wszystkie emocje, zapewnie teraz płacze – powiedział Jasper, a mój uśmiech na twarzy zniknął. Nagle poczułem się jak kretyn i miałem ochotę ją pocieszyć. Zmieniłem temat i zapytałem go, o to co zamierza w końcu zrobić. Opowiadał mi wszystko ze szczegółami, ale usłyszałem ani jego jednego słowa. Cały czas w moim umyśle pojawiała się wizja płaczącej Belli i zacząłem się sam siebie wstydzić.

Następnego dnia była sobota, Bella wyszła z samego rana. Spakowałem swoje rzeczy, odszedłem od Belli, żegnając się z nią i mówiąc jej, że może znaleźć teraz nowego współlokatora.

Spodziewałem się, że zadzwoni, ale nie zrobiła tego. Nie widziałem jej więcej przez następne pięć lat.

Zostałem przyjęty do szkoły medycznej w Chicago, mieszkałem niedaleko od Jaspera i Alice. Pobrali się dwa lata temu, a Alice pracuje teraz w telewizji i prowadzi talk-show. I to przez jej pracę, stanę twarzą w twarz z Bellą.

1 Bi – biseksualizm – oznacza to, że pociągają nas faceci i kobiety.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

**PIĘĆ LAT PÓŹNIEJ**

Właśnie ukończyłem szkołę medyczną i planowałem swój staż w szpitalu w Forks, kiedy zadzwoniła do mnie w środku dnia Alice. Podobało mi się to, że żyłem obok Jaspera i Alice, ponieważ to właśnie oni wiele razy uratowali mnie przez samotnymi świętami. Cały z czas się uczyłem, w ogólnie nie miałem czasu na prowadzenie życia towarzyskiego. Również rozwinąłem się emocjonalnie, choć kuliłem się, gdy Jasper lub Alice wspomnieli o Belli czy całym gejowskim epizodzie. Nigdy nie patrzyłem w przeszłość, miałem jedynie nadzieję, że Bella była szczęśliwa i ma profesjonalną pracę.

Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni, uśmiechnąłem się.

– Nie powinnaś pracować? – zapytał się Alice.

– Umrzesz Edwardzie. Nie uwierzysz, właśnie, czego się dowiedziałam – powiedziała w swój dramatyczny sposób, typowa Alice.

– No, zabij mnie – powiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że od razu przejdzie do rzeczy.

– Zgadnij kto będzie gościem w naszym programie?

– Brad Pitt – powiedziałem, wiedząc, że Alice go kocha.

– Nie, Bella Swan – powiedziałem, a całe moje ciało zamarło. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego w talk-showie, jako gość miała pojawić się Bella. Nic o niej nie słyszałem, choć większość mojego czasu spędziłem w nosie w książkach.

– Dlaczego Bella? – zapytałem spiętym głosem.

– Napisała książkę o tym, jak gej zmienia swoją orientację – zaśmiała się. – Musiałam ją przeczytać i ona napisała o tobie. Uwierz mi, tutaj jest naprawdę bardzo dużo prywatnych szczegółów. Jasper się wkurzy, kiedy przeczyta o tych spodniach – powiedziała, miałem ochotę się rozpłakać.

– O tym, jak to dzięki niej stałem się normalny?1 – zapytałem przestraszony.

– Hum… to może naprawdę przestraszyć Jessicę i Lauren, kiedy się o tym dowiedzą. Myślisz, że będą to oglądały? – zapytała Alice.

– Więc napisała głupią książkę, ale dlaczego pojawi się w programie? – zapytałem, modląc się, żebym nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

– Ponieważ GLADD2 i inne grupy wsparcia, prowadzą moralne dyskusję na temat tego co napisała w książce. Ma być pierwszym gościem i ma wywołać burzę – wyjaśniła Alice.

– Ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z homoseksualizmem, całą książka to kłamstwo, my obydwoje udaliśmy. Musisz coś zrobić, ta dyskusja nie może się odbyć – powiedziałem przestraszony.

– Ale przyjdziesz do programu i staniesz naprzeciwko niej cała dyskusja się zakończy, niech każdy pozna prawdę? – zapytała.

– Żartujesz kurwa? Nie ma mowy – krzyknąłem.

– To w takim razie burza będzie trwałą dalej. Nie mogę iść do producentów i powiedzieć, im, że ten facet, o którym pisała nie jest gejem, ale nie mogę tego udowodnić.

– Cholera – powiedziałem sfrustrowany

– Edward, musisz postawić się jej. Nie mogą się pojawić rodzice, którzy uwierzą, że dzięki jej książce, będą mogli zmienić orientację swoich dzieci. Masz pewien etyczny obowiązek do spełnienia – powiedziała poważnym głosem. Nigdy nie słyszałem takiego głosu Alice.

– A nie mogę być na telefonie?

– Nie – naciskała. – Może powiedzieć, że to nie ty i będzie mówiła, że mają cię pokazać. Opowiedz światu o tym jak się z tobą bawiła, odpłacisz się jej. Nie wyjdziesz na świnię, ona tak będzie wyglądała – siedziałem cicho, myśląc nad wszystkimi możliwymi opcjami, aż w końcu po chwili dodała. – Jeśli przyjesz, Jasper też będzie musiał przyjść. Jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, to mój mąż także zostanie upokorzony w telewizji.

– Ale on nic nie zrobił – powiedziałem, na co głośno się roześmiała. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że wiedziała więcej, ale nie chciała mi tego powiedzieć, musiałem zdobyć jej książkę.

– Sprawdzisz, że Bella uwierzy, że cała jej przemiana, była jedynie wytworem jej wyobraźni.

– Alice, musisz zrobić wycieczkę po The Colony, oni muszą zobaczyć jakie to niesamowite miejsce – powiedziałem.

– Hej, wiesz, że miejsce, w którym mieszkaliście, nie odziedziczyła, tylko dała jej szkołą, by mogła prowadzić swoje badania. Możemy naprawdę wiele wyciągnąć z tej książki – powiedziała i zdałem sobie sprawę, z tego, jak Bella mnie oszukała.

– Przyjdę – powiedziałem gniewnie.

– Poważnie, Edward, nie możesz się wycofać, jeśli nie przyjdziesz stracę pracę.

– Przyjdę – powiedziałem. – Ale masz zrobić mi kopię tej cholernej książki.

Spędziłem dwa tygodnie na czytanie tej książki i umierałam, upokorzyła mnie. To wyglądało wszystko o wiele gorzej niż było w rzeczywistości. Robiłem notatki, aby obalić pewne fragmenty, które opisała. Poczułem się tak po raz pierwszy, kiedy poznałem jej prawdziwą stronę, zdałem sobie sprawę, że czuła do mnie o wiele więcej niż pokazywała. Jej szczerość była niesamowita, kiedy opowiadała o sobie, a kiedy opisywała moje działania czułem jej całą „otwartość". Miałem kilka nieodebranych połączeń od Jaspera, ale całkowicie to zignorowałem. Wiedziałem dokładnie, co chciał mi powiedzieć, wiedziałem, jakie nazwisko chciał mi wymienić, ale nie chciałem tego słyszeć. Ufałem Alice, kiedy zadzwoniła z datą programu, w końcu ruszyłem swoją dupę i pojechałem do nich do domu.

Jasper otworzył mi drzwi, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Usiadłem, spojrzałem na Alice i Jaspera ze złością.

– Więc, jaki mamy plan? – w końcu zapytałem.

– Okej, więc, zaprosimy najpierw Bellę, aby opowiedziała swoją wersję wydarzeń. Później pokażemy całe The Colony i wrócimy dalej do rozmowy.

– Chwila, nie powinienem też być przy pokazywaniu, no wiedz, żeby pokazać co sprawia, ze to miejsce jest niesamowite – poprosiłem.

– Nie, najpierw pokażemy zwykłe mieszkanie, a potem The Colony – wyjaśniła i skinąłem głową, zgadzając się na to. – Nie pozwolimy, by Bella dowiedziała się, ze będziesz też w programie, więc po tym wszystkim ty wyjdziesz.

– Więc, muszę po prostu przyznać, że jestem homo i to wszystko? – zapytałem pełen nadziei.

– Musisz przyznać się, że starałeś przekonać ją, że jesteś gejem, musisz wyjaśnić, dlaczego, a następnie opowiesz o tym, że dowiedziałeś się o jej pracy i o tym, jak wymyśliłeś wszystko, by nie opublikowała tego, co napisała. Ale Edward nie możesz pozwolić sobie na łzy. Masz zachować spokój i masz mówić jedynie prawdę.

– Więc, po co ma przyjść Jasper? – zapytałem.

– No właśnie – zapytał ze złością.

– Ponieważ twoje słowo przeciwko jej może nie wystarczyć, a on przy okazji cię odwiezie, no i pomyśl o Lauren – oznajmiła, byłem wściekły.

– Naprawdę? – zapytałem z uśmiechem. Mógłbym spędzić z nią o wiele więcej czasu.

– Tak, tylko, że jest ona żonata i jest w ciąży – powiedziała i zaśmiała się z mojego wyrazu twarzy. Spojrzałem na Jaspera i walczył z czymś coś powinienem teraz powiedzieć, pokręcił on głową, miałem nie powiedzieć o tym Alice i siedzieć cicho.

– To może pomoże – powiedziałem do niego, a Alice spojrzała na mnie i na niego.

– Co? – zapytała.

– Mam film o mnie i Belli.. w łóżku – powiedziałem, na co Jasper jęknął głośno.

– Boże – powiedziała Alice. – Ona o tym nie wie – potrząsnąłem głową, aż wreszcie powiedziałem.

– To pomoże jej, nie mnie – spojrzała na Jaspera ponownie, mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszy nic na temat swoje męża. Nie zapytała mnie o nic, ale wiedziałem, że muszę być całkowicie uczciwy i miałem nadzieję, że pokazanie tego filmu uzna za zły pomysł.

– Uprawiałem seks z Bellą, a potem prosiłem ją by nic nie powiedziała Jasperowi. Mam to wszystko na dysku. Chciałem dać jej nadzieję, że będzie mogła użyć tej swojej pracy, a potem miałem nadzieję, ze po pokazaniu tej taśmy wszystko odwoła. Wtedy przyszedł do mnie Jasper i pokazałem jej, ze wybrałem jego a nie ją.

– Dobrze, jeśli ona coś powie o waszej spędzonej nocy, to wtedy będziemy mogli pokazać nagranie. Czy jest coś tam co może udowodnić, że jesteś normalny oprócz tego, że uprawiałeś seks z kobietą?

– Nie oglądałem – przyznałem.

– Więc, będę musiała to obejrzeć, co zdecydowanie zrujnuje mój popęd seksualny na dobry miesiąc – powiedziała, wtedy spojrzał na mnie Jasper.

– Albo pomoże ci to w Jasperze – dokuczałem, przez co poczułem sobie niedopałek papierosa, który rzucił we mnie Jasper.

Alice wzięła kartkę, która leżała na stoliku i wręczyła mi ją.

– Masz tutaj zadzwonić i kierowca po ciebie przyjedzie. Wyślij mi taśmę, zobaczymy się w poniedziałek – powiedziałem i udałem się w stronę wyjścia.

Wszyscy podeszliśmy do drzwi, a ja poczułem takie dziwne przeczucie. Byłem zdenerwowany, ale wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić. Wiedziałem, że chcę złapać diabła w swe sidła, wiele różnych grup broniących gejów, wykorzysta to, ale miałem zamiar ich przeprosić i miałem nadzieję, ze nie wyrządziłem większej krzywdy.

Mam nadzieję, że moja dojrzałość i fakt, że jestem teraz o wiele sympatyczniejszy sprawi, że mój gniew nie ujawi się całkowicie, ale gniew Belli to całkowicie inna sprawa. To zniszczy jej pracę naukową, odbierze to jej książkę i mieszkanie. Lecz musiałem przyznać, że część mnie była naprawdę podekscytowana faktem, że zobaczę ją jeszcze raz. My udawaliśmy, ale wraz z tym udawaniem, uczucia względem jej się pojawiły, miałem nadzieję, że u niej było tak samo, przynajmniej tak mogłem wyczytać z tej książki.

To było głupie, żebyśmy mogli po tym wszystkim odnowić swoje znajomości, choć ten mężczyzna ukryty we mnie, ma nadzieję, że się uda, chce wierzyć, że będziemy mogli pójść na obiad, pośmiać się i skończyć w łóżku. To było już bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, że wyciągnie nóż, zadźga mnie i pozostawi na śmierć podczas programu.

Poszedłem do sklepu, by sprawić sobie porządny garnitur, który będę mógł założyć do programu, wypożyczyłem szaty garnitur, do tego szarą bluzkę i krawat. Uczeszę się, będę miał manicure i stawałem się z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej nerwowy. Obudziłem się w poniedziałek rano z uczuciem bólu w brzuchu. Wypiłem kawę, zjadłem gryza kanapki, ponieważ więcej nie mogłem przełknąć, byłem zbyt nerwowy. Ubrałem się i czekałem na limuzynę, która podjechała pod moje mieszkanie. Wyszedł asystent produkcji, wyciągnął rękę.

– Cześć, jestem Heidi. Zrobimy ci makijaż, kiedy przyjedziesz i oczywiście wejdziemy od tyłu – wyjaśniła.

– Nie zobaczę jej podczas pierwszej części programu?

– Nie, będzie monitor, abyś mógł ją obserwować, ale po prostu nie chcemy, żebyś popsuł swoje wejście. Chcemy, żebyś był niespodzianką – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Zastanawiałem się czy przeczytała książkę, ale nie byłem w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałem być trzymany daleko od Jaspera i Lauren, przecież oni byli po mojej stronie. Czułem, że program chce coś pokazać, ale nie wiem, czemu nienawidziłem tej myśli.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed budynkiem, weszliśmy do środka, skręciliśmy, byłem w jakimś korytarzu, który prowadził do małego pokoju, gdzie poproszono mnie o zdjęcie koszuli. Usiadłem w fotelu, kiedy zaczęto nakładać mi makijaż na twarzy i szyi, a następnie do pokoju wniesiono napoje i jedzenie.

Nie mogłem usiedzieć na miejscu, dlatego nerwowo chodziłem po pokoju. Kiedy weszła Alice, odepchnąłem z ulgą. Przytuliła mi, upewniając się, ze nie popsuje mi makijażu, kazała mi usiąść.

– Tylko spokojnie, Edwardzie. Próbuj czerpać z tego przyjemność, niech ci nie puszczą nerwy. Ale chcę byś był ze mną teraz całkowicie szczery, okej? – zapytała. Wiedziałem, że chodzi jej o coś innego. Czułem to odkąd, wszedłem do limuzyny, a teraz Alice mnie jeszcze ostrzegła. Przełknąłem ślinę, lecz pokiwałem głową, by kontynuowała.

– Obejrzałam film – powiedziała niepewnie i nagle przestraszyłem się, że teraz powie, że wygląda tam wszystko jakbym był gejem. Czy coś. – Dla mnie wyglądało to jakbyś…. Był całkowicie homo.

– No mów Alice, musiałaś mnie przestraszyć – powiedziałem.

– Myślę, ze ty i Bella jesteście w sobie zakochani – powiedziałam spojrzała mi w oczy, a ja natychmiast opuściłem głowę.

– To niedorzeczne – powiedziałem cicho.

– To nie był tylko sex, Edwardzie. To było dwóch ludzi, którzy dawali sobie wszystko, co mogli. Właściwie wyglądało, Boże, to na kochanie się.

Popatrzyłem na swoje dłonie i potrząsnąłem głową. Nie chciałem przyznać, że miała rację, ponieważ oznaczało to by, że chcę kogoś zniszczyć, kto prawdopodobnie mnie kocha. Po prostu poczuliśmy wzajemne przyciąganie, przyciągaliśmy się do siebie, tak to zabrzmiało w książce, Belli. Czułem coś do niej, ale to nie byłą miłość…. nie była? Program zaczynał się za dziesięć minut, a teraz Alice dosłownie zakopała mnie pod ziemią. Żałowałem, że zgodziłem się na to wszystko. Stanęła, by włączyć monitor.

– Gdzie jest Jasper? – zapytałem.

– Jest w moim biurze, przysłać go tutaj? – zapytała.

– Tak, byłoby świetnie – powiedziałem z westchnięciem ulgi. Wyszła z pokoju, a po kilku minut w tych samych drzwiach pojawił się Jasper. Był ubrany w garnitur i krawat, miałem nadzieję, że nikt nie pomyśli, że jesteśmy parą. Usiadł na kanapie i spojrzeliśmy się na siebie.

– Chciałbym się nigdy na to nie zgodzić – powiedziałem z nerwowym.

– Za późno – odpowiedział, oboje spojrzeliśmy na monitor, gdzie mówił teraz producent do siedzącego tam tłumu. Gospodarz wszedł na wizję. Miała z czterdzieści lat, mocny makijaż, ale była atrakcyjną kobietą. Miała niewielki południowy akcent, który dało się usłyszeć od razu. Była przyjazna i skromna, tak przynajmniej mi się zdawało, dlatego jej program był tak popularny. Drażniła się przez chwilę z publicznością, a potem zaczęła program.

– Witajcie – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Witam was w Mary Gentry Show. Dzisiaj będziemy dyskutować na drażliwy temat, dokładnie to na temat homoseksualizmu, który można zmienić. Doktor Bella Swan, PhD3 napisała książkę pt. „My Brother's Keepher", rozumiecie? – zaśmiała się. Publiczność biła brawo, operator kamery przestał poruszać kamerą po widowi i skierował kamerę prosto na Mary twarz. Wiedziałem, że będzie to na żywo, a przerwy doprowadzały mnie do szału.

W końcu program zaczął się ponownie, powiedziała jeszcze coś o Belli i w końcu powiedziała te słowa:

– Zapraszamy więc, Doktor Swan.

Tłum klaskał, tak jak mi polecono i Bella wyszła na scenę.

1 W oryginale jest straight – czyli normalny, czyli drogą dedukcji chodzi o to, że stał się hetero.

2 GLADD – The Gay & Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation - amerykańska organizacja, której celem jest eliminowanie homofobii oraz dyskryminacji przez wzgląd na orientację seksualną i tożsamość płciową.

3 PhD – Doctor of Philisophy


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

Moje serce podeszło pod samo gardło, gdy ją zobaczyłem. Była tak piękna i wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak sobie to wyobrażałem. Jednak jej włosy były o nieco krótsze, wyprostowała się, a jej wyraz twarzy, wyglądała bardziej jak kobieta, a nie studentka. Uśmiechnęła się i mogłem stwierdzić, ze byłem zdenerwowany. Chciałem ukraść ją, uchronić ją od tego co się stanie, Jasper odczytał wszystkie moje myśli.

– Nie postępuj z nią łagodnie, stary. Ona cię wykorzystała.

Skinąłem jedynie głową, nie mogłem zabrać moich oczu od niej. Mary przywitała ją, zadała jedynie kilka ogólnych pytań, z czego co mogłem zrozumieć, Bella była zaręczona, a jej narzeczony był na Sali. W końcu przestałem na nią patrzeć i poczułem uczucie straty kogoś. W końcu zaczęły rozmawiać o książce. Bella zaczęła wyjaśniać, dlaczego rozpoczęła takie badania i co się składało na jej badania. Mówiła o poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego faceta, który na dodatek musiał być aktywny seksualnie i zaangażowany w związek. Potrząsnąłem głową, opowiadała kłamstwa.

Nagrywanie programu zatrzymało się, by można puścić kilka reklam, wtedy wstałem i zacząłem chodzić. Heidi otworzyła drzwi i skinęła na mnie. Czułem się jakbym był przyklejony do tego miejsca, nie mogłem się ruszyć. Jasper wstał i podszedł do mnie.

– Edward, nie udawaj ponownie – powiedział, to było co musiałem usłyszeć. Bella już nie była osobą, którą kochałem, a to mnie zabolało. Ona udawała i byłem naprawdę zły, ze ona też grała. Nie wiem, czy jak to pisała to czy w to wierzyła, czy może zrobiła to z zemsty. Podążyłem za Heidi, mogłem usłyszeć jak pokazują teraz The Colony. Stałem za ścianą i czekałem aż mnie wywołają. Po zakończeniu pokazywania apartamentu, puścili następne reklamy by postawić obok niej krzesło. Gdy to zrobili, program puszczono ponownie i Mary rzekła:

– Dr. Swan, May kogoś, kto może potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć twoje twierdzenie, które opisałaś w książce.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, ze wiele ludzi krytykuje moją książkę, ale chcę zwrócić uwagę na to, że jest to program polityczny, który daje mi pewną ochronę, dlatego nie obawiam się moim czytelników – powiedziała Bella.

– No cóż – powiedziała Mary bardzo słodkim głosem. – W takim razie zobaczymy, co ma do powiedzenia nasz gość. Osoba, która jest głównym bohaterem książki, Doktor Edward Cullen – wszedłem na wizję, a tłum głośno klaskał. Bella odwróciła się, a jej twarz była pozbawiona wszystkich kolorów. Nie wstała, siedziała całkowicie zszokowana. Podałem rękę Mary i usiadłem obok Belli.

– Witam, doktor Swan – powiedziałem, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

– Czemu tutaj jesteś? – zapytała mocnym głosem, wolnie nie poruszając wargami.

– Aby się obronić – powiedziałem tym samym głosem. Mary uśmiechnęła się do nas i zapytała:– Więc czytałeś książkę doktorze Cullen?

– Doktorze? – zapytała Bella. Spojrzałem na nią i uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony z samego siebie.

– M.D., nie PhD1. I tak czytałem książkę, fikcyjną – publiczność zaśmiała się, Bella zaczęła się wiercić na krześle, oczywiście czekała na mnie bym coś powiedział.

– Co było fikcją? – zapytała Mary.

– Nigdy nie byłem gejem – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na Bellę, która pokręciła głową z niedowierzeniem.– Bella była całkowicie zaangażowana w swoją pracę, szukała faceta geja, zaakceptowała nawet faceta, który kłamał, że jest gejem, dzięki czemu mógł mieszkać w jej mieszkaniu. Dowiedziałem się o tym, gdy dowiedziałem się, ze chce napisać o tym swoją pracę naukową, więc musiałem przekonać ją, że jestem gejem, ponieważ chciałem zrujnować jej pracę. Chciała ze mną się zabawić, więc ja zrobiłem to samo.

– Jestem pewna, ze Edward boi się przyznać, że jest biseksualny, ponieważ obawia się swoich rodziców – powiedziała Bella. – Miałam zaszczyt usłyszeć go i rzeczywiście zdecydowanie pomogłam mu stać się… pomóc mu poprawić stosunku z mężczyznami – moja głowa upadła, Mary zauważyła moją reakcję.

– Doktorze Cullen, uprawiałeś seks z mężczyzną?

– Nigdy – odpowiedziałem. – Bella, jej próba upokorzenia mnie, ze niby udaję geja, użyła…. kilku rzeczy, by mnie przekonać, ze nim nie jestem, podczas gdy uprawialiśmy po raz pierwszy sex.

– Rzeczy? – zapytała Mary.

– Zabawek do seksu analnego – powiedziała głośno Bella, a publiczność zaśmiała się niespokojnie.

– Również skłamała na temat swojego związku z domniemanym zamężnym mężczyzną i poprosiła mnie, bym nauczył ją jak uprawia się seks oralny – powiedziałem, a wszyscy westchnęli.

– Nie potrzebowałam twojej pomocy – powiedziała głośno, uśmiechnąłem się.

– Więc zrobiłaś mi loda, ot tak? – zapytałem. Mary szybko dołączyła do dyskusji.

– Okej, program jest nadawany w dzień, więc musimy się uspokoić. Doktor Swan czy odrzuca pani wszystko co powiedział Doktor Cullen.

– Wiem, co widziałam i wiem co się działo między nim a jego chłopakiem – powiedziała Bella, a Mary zaraz podaruje jej kolejną niespodziankę.

– Więc, spotkajmy się z domniemanym kochankiem Doktora Cullena Jasperem Whitlock'iem, który zaraz do nas dołączył – powiedziała Mary, a tłum zaczął klaskać. Puszczona znowu chwilową reklamę, by dostawić krzesło, wtedy Bella schyliła się.

– Nie jestem głupia, Edwardzie. Ty i Jasper byliście ze sobą i byłeś gejem zanim się ze mną przespałeś, a potem z innymi kobietami w kampusie.

– Dokładnie, ponieważ nigdy nie byłem gejem, a pokazywałem ci to co chciałaś widzieć. Jasper i ja udawaliśmy tylko, dlatego, ponieważ gdy dowiedziałem się o twojej pracy, chciałem ją zrujnować – nasza rozmowa została przerwana i poproszono nas, byśmy przed kamerami się nie kłócili. Siedziałem cicho, a Bella skrzyżowała nogi. Włączono ponownie kamery, a Jasper wszedł na scenę.. Wstałem, uścisnąłem jego dłoń i z powrotem usiadłem obok Belli. Usiadł obok mnie, Mary spojrzała na nas zdziwiona i spojrzała na podłogę.

– Ujawnijmy wszystko – powiedziała Mary. – Muszę powiedzieć, że Pan Whitlock ożenił się z członkiem mojej załogi, Alice – Bella zirytowała się i spojrzała na mnie morderczym wzrokiem.

– Tak – powiedział Jasper.

– Byłem z Alice od drugie roku w colleg'u. Nigdy nie byłem gejem, nigdy nie dotykałem żadnego faceta, ani nikt nie dotykał mnie – powiedział, a publiczność się zaśmiała.

– Mój przyjaciel ma odrobinę homofonii – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na niego. Bella powróciła do życia.

– Przykro mi, ale jeśli on nie był gejem, to trzeba było spojrzeć na Edwarda, na jego szafę, uporządkowanie, o to jak dbał o swoje ubranie. Na dodatek byłam z nim w gejowskim klubie i tańczył z dwoma facetami.

– Nie ma nic złego w dbaniu o swój wygląd, a przypominam ci, że tańczyłem z zamkniętymi oczami, myślałem o tobie, wyobrażałem sobie o tobie, a nie o tym grubym facecie – krzyknąłem na nią, a Mary spojrzała na mnie z kolejnym ostrzeżeniem. Bella zwróciła się do mnie i powiedziała do mnie bezpośrednio:

– Więc, kiedy powiedziałeś,, bym nic nie mówiła Jasperowi grałeś?

– Tak? – powiedziałem.

– Możemy się powołać na to? – zapytała Mary, ukazując kawałek filmu, w którym mówiłem akurat te słowa. Na twarzy Belli widać było jak bardzo jest oszołomiona, odwróciła się powoli, publiczność krzyczała i gwizdała. Miałem się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale kiedy spojrzałem w jej oczy, nie mogłem tego zrobić. Zobaczyłem w nich szok a nie zakłopotanie.

– Nagrałeś na? – zapytała prawie obojętnym głosem.

– Wykorzystałeś mnie – powiedziałem i próbowałem zabrzmieć przekonywująco, ale mi to nie wyszło.

– Wyrzuciłam pracę do kosza – powiedziała, gdy wytarła swoje łzy. – Też tak myślałam, kiedy byłam tylko ty i ja, lecz kiedy później wyprowadziłeś się i wspomniałeś o Jasperze. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie byłeś później z tymi wszystkimi kobietami, kiedy….

– Kiedy, co? – zapytała Mary, wiedziałem co miała na myśli Bella, nie mogła tego powiedzieć, przed całą Ameryką. Bella tamtej nocy nie udawała, nie wykorzystała mnie, ofiarowała siebie, a ja ją porzuciłem. Wyprowadziłem się, nie byłem wtedy z żadną kobietą, bo chciałem ją przekonać, ze jestem gejem, poczuła się wtedy odrzucona i wykorzystana. Siedziałem cicho, gdy nadal pokazywali film.

Później zaproszono Lauren na wizję, która wszystko powiedziała, również o tym, dlaczego podałem jej moje fałszywe imię i nazwisko. Potwierdziła również wersję wydarzeń Jaspera i jego relacji z Alice, pokazywali się oni często razem w miejscach publicznych. Bella i ja siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, niczego nie komentując. W końcu Mary zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Belli.

– Więc chyba będzie trzeba jeszcze raz ocenić twoją książkę?

– Trzeba ją przenieść do kategorii fikcja – powiedziała, a tłum głośno dopingował.

– Czy przeprosisz wszystkie grupy, które sprzeciwiały się twoim teorią? – zapytała Mary, a ja w końcu przemówiłem.

– Bella podążała za swoimi teoriami, ale nie chciała być złośliwa czy stać się kimś wyjątkowym. Jest ofiarą tego całego bałaganu i myślę, że nikt nikogo nie musi przepraszać – powiedziałem szczerze.

– Bronisz kobiety, która wypisywała o tobie takie rzeczy? – zapytała Mary.

– Ona nic mi nie zrobiła. Nawet nie wiedziałem o tej książce, dopóki nie zaplanowano tego programu.

– Przekaże wszystkie dochody organizacji GLADD – powiedziała Bella, a widownia dopingowała dalej. Program zakończył się, wszyscy stali, Mary rozmawiała jeszcze z widownią, a nas zaprowadzono za kulisy. Lauren podbiegła do mnie, ale zbyłem ja i udałem się za Bellą. Wpadła prosto w ramiona jakiegoś mężczyzny i zaczęła płakać. Był ciemny, umięśniony i spojrzał na mnie tak jakby chciał rozerwać mnie na kawałki. Bella spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała:

– Jake, to jest Edward.

– Chciałbym przez chwilę porozmawiać z Bellą… na osobności – powiedziałem, on podniósł głowę i stanął naprzeciwko mnie.

– W porządku, Jakie – powiedziała Bella, podeszła z nim do drzwi, szybko go pocałowała, zanim wyszedł z pokoju. Odwróciła się do mnie twarzą, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy.

– Bella, chcę byś wiedziała, że gdybym wiedział, ze piszesz tą książkę to bym ci wszystko powiedział. Nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić, po prostu odpłacam się – powiedziałem, a zabrzmiało to okrutnie.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nas nagrałeś – powiedziała załamanym głosem.

– Dam ci nagranie – powiedziałem. – I wszystkie kopie, również – podała mi swój adres, teraz wiedziałem, że mieszka dalej w Seatlle. – Wracam do Forks – poinformowałem ją.

– Świetnie, to będziemy na siebie wpadać, Jake mieszka w Forks – wyjaśniła.

– Nie jest żonaty? – zapytałem z krzywym uśmiechem, również próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale nie mogła.

– Nie, nie krytykuje on również tego całego przedstawienia – powiedziałem, to co powiedziała w jakiś sposób mnie zabolało.

– Tak, jesteście perfekcyjni – powiedziałem spinając głową. Staliśmy w milczeniu, żadne z nas nie chciało stąd odejść, kiedy Alice i Jasper weszli do pokoju. Alice wyglądała tak jakby trochę się wahała czy podjeść do Belli, ale Bella uśmiechnęła się i podła jej rękę.

– Dobrze cię widzieć, jestem naprawdę zażenowana tą całą sytuacją

– Niech ci nie będzie – powiedziała Alice. – Też czasami myślałam, że Edwrad jest gejem, ale Jasper na pewno nie. Mam na myśli, daj spokój, jest tak konserwatywny, że gdyby tak było, nigdy w życiu by się nie ujawnił.

– Nie pomagasz Alice – powiedziałem, na co wszyscy się roześmiali. Jake wrócił i owinął ochronie ramię wokół Belli. Wyszedłem, wróciłem na korytarz by porozmawiać z Lauren, musiałem ją dogonić.

Wychodziła za mąż, będzie miała swoje pierwsze dziecko. Zdawało się, że jest szczęśliwa i przeprosiłem ją, że zniszczyłem częściowo jej życie. Ale ona zapewniła mnie, że wszystko jest dobrze, a podróż do Chicago była dla niej satysfakcjonująca. 2

W końcu wszystko się zakończyło i każdy rozjechał się w innym kierunku. Miałem płytę CD, którą oddała mi Alice, również poprosiłem ją, by obiecała mi, że skasuje film, który wysłałem jej na e-maila. Kiedy wróciłem do domu wysłałem do Belli wszystkie filmy, jak również zniszczoną płytę, pozbyłem się wszystkiego. Czułem się za wszystko odpowiedzialny, dlatego dwa dni później wsiadłem w samochód i pojechałem w kierunku Washington.

Będę musiał ciężko i długo pracować jak mój ojciec, który będzie moim szefem. Będę tęsknił za Alice i Jasperem, ale byłem podekscytowany, że będę mieszkał niedaleko Emmeta i Rosalie. Byłem już w Nebrasce, gdy zadzwonił mój telefon komórkowy. Nie rozpoznawałem numeru, ale nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć głosu Belli.

– Edward, tu Bella – powiedziała cicho.

– Cześć, skąd masz mój numer? – zapytałem, bo nie podawałem jej numeru, a stary zmieniłem rok temu.

– Zadzwoniłam do twoich rodziców Rozmawiasz ze mną po raz pierwszy, od kiedy wyemitowano odcinek. Twój ojciec jest nieco wkurzony – powiedziała.

– Cholera, może powinienem im powiedzieć, że książka jest prawdziwa, ulżyłoby im wtedy, że nie jestem gejem, wszystko inne by nie miało znaczenia – nie odpowiedziała na tom więc mruknąłem. – Przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że nie jest zły na ciebie.

– Cóż, zostałam zwolniona – powiedziałem, musiałem się zatrzymać, ponieważ nie mogłem z nią inaczej rozmawiać. Zacisnąłem swoje palce, a powietrze wypuściłem nosem.

– Boże, Bello, tak mi przykro.

– Edward – powiedziała cicho. – Obejrzałam film.

– Nie widziałem do – wyznałem, wydawała się wstrząśnięta tą wiadomością. – To nie tak, myślę po prostu, ze niechęcę oglądać własnego tyłka – powiedziałem, a ona się zaśmiała.

– Powinieneś, masz wspaniały tyłek – uśmiechnąłem się i zrobiłem się twardy, myśląc o jej ciele. Westchnęła głośno i powiedziała:

– Czy widzę tutaj rzeczy, które nie były udawane?

– Co widzisz? – zapytałem.

– To nie było udawane, to ty i ja w chwili, w której nic innego nie miało znaczenia – powiedziała tak jakby chciała mnie przekonać.

– Wszystko zaczęła się od udawania – przyznałem. – Wszystko zaplanowałem, chciałem byś przyszłą do mnie do pokoju, ale kiedy usiadłaś na moim łóżku wszystko stało się prawdziwe. Zagubiłem się i naprawdę ciężko było trzymać się scenariusza – milczała przez chwilę.

– Dziękuję, Edwardzie – w końcu wyszeptała.

– Wszystko będzie w porządku? – zapytałem.

– Tak, mam ślub za kilka tygodni, a potem będę szukała nowej pracy.

– Za dwa tygodnie? – zapytałem, zrobiło mi się niedobrze, ze będzie już niedostępna. Chciałem być w jej pobliżu, ale było za późno. Nie odpowiedziała i zastanawiałem się, czy płakała.

– Jest wspaniały? – w końcu zapytałem się jej.

– Jedź bezpiecznie – powiedziała, nie mogłem pozwolić jej odejść.

– Bella, proszę powiedz mi, że jest on wspaniały i ty nie robisz tego dla wyższego dobra. Proszę, byś odpowiedziała mi na to pytanie – powiedziałem stanowczo. Zaśmiała się, ale dla mnie nic śmiesznego w tym nie było.

– Do widzenia – szepnęła i rozłączyła się. Szybko zadzwoniłem do niej powrotem, ale wyłączyła telefon.

1 M.D. – to doktor w szpitalu (House), a PhD, to doktor w dziedzinie psychologii.

2 Dokładnie nie ma tutaj powiedziane kim jest Lauren, można jedynie na razie wywnioskować, że jest to jakaś była Edwarda, która wiedziała, że nie jest gejem. Oczywiście to całe przedstawienie musiało też wiązać się jakoś z jej życiem.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12 **

Jechałem całą noc, a mój gniew nadal we mnie buzował. Musiałem zobaczyć Bellę, musiałem się dowiedzieć czy wychodziła, za Jake z miłości czy tylko, dlatego, że jest to mężczyzna, który ją kocha. Nie byłem pewien, jakimi uczuciami ją dążyłem, ale wiedziałem, że jestem gotowy na związek, nie mogłem wyrzucić jej ze swoich myśli.

Mogłem sobie wyobrazić jej uśmiech, który wywoływał uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Mogłem sobie przypomnieć jak cudownie pachniała, kiedy ją przytulałem. Słowa Alice, które wypowiedziała na temat filmu nadal jak echo odbijały się w mojej głowie, a ja wiedziałem, że muszę spróbować dowiedzieć się, czy kocham Bellę czy nie.

Zatrzymałem się w Wyoming, aby przespać się i być przytomnym na następny dzień. Moi rodzice byli naprawdę zdziwieni, kiedy przyjechałem do domu w samym środku nocy, dzięki temu byłem w domu jeden dzień wcześniej niż planowałem. Położyłem się na moim łóżku i zasnąłem na dobre dziesięć godzin.

W końcu po południu, wstałem i zszedłem do kuchnia, po jakieś jedzenie. Stanąłem koło lodówki, zamarłem, gdy zobaczyłem uśmiechniętą twarz Belli, która patrzyła się prosto na mnie. Wziąłem zaproszenie i spojrzałem na szczęśliwą parę. Chciałem zobaczyć coś innego w jej twarzy jakiś smutek, żal, ale oboje byli szczęśliwi.

– Obudziłeś się – powiedziała moja mama, weszła do kuchni i mocno mnie przytuliła. Pocałowałem ją w policzek, cieszyłem się z jej obecności.

– Świetnie wyglądasz mamo – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

– Usiądź, a ja zrobię ci coś do jedzenia – powiedziała, a ja poszedłem usiąść na stołku przy barze. Zauważyła, że trzymam zaproszenie w ręku. – No tak, znasz ją.

– Subtelnie, mamo – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Więc, jaki jest ten facet, Jake?

– To świetny facet, Bella ma szczęście – powiedziała, a moje serce przestało bić.

– Lepszy ode mnie? – wyszeptała, a moja matka odwróciła się do mnie z otwartymi ustami. Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy i zapytała się:

– O kochanie, jesteś w niej zakochany, tak?

– Nie wiem mamo, a teraz nie mam szansy, by się o tym przekonać. Ja chyba chce po prostu, by była szczęśliwa – powiedziałem. Mój ojciec wszedł do pokoju, przytuliłem go. Spojrzał na mnie rozczarowany, a następnie oddał uścisk.

– Chciałbym zapytać się, co tutaj robisz, ale widziałem program.

– Przynajmniej mogę ci potwierdzić, ze nie jestem gejem – powiedziałem, starając się poprawić nastrój.

– Wolałbym mieć syna geja, niż syna bez skrupułów. Gdyby stało się to dawniej, zdecydowanie kazałbym ci zmienić miejsce zamieszkania.

– Carlise, zostaw go w spokoju, chłopak ma złamane serce – powiedziała moja matka, która robiła mi właśnie kanapkę.

– Moje serce nie jest złamane – powiedziałem, potrząsając głową.

– Zakochał się w tej dziewczynie, która wychodzi za Jacoba Blacka – wyjaśniła, jęknąłem i wyszedłem z pokoju. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebowałem to użalanie się mojej matki i ojca nad moim losem i myśleniem, co teraz powinienem zrobić. Włączyłem telewizor i usiadłem na fotelu. Ojciec przyniósł mi kanapkę i usiadł obok.

– Przepraszam tato, byłem głupi i nie dojrzały, to wszystko wydarzyło się pięć lat temu. Wiele nauczyłem się i nie wydarzy się to ponownie – machnął ręką, bym przestał go przepraszać, zmarszczył czoło i odezwał się do mnie.

– Synu…, jeśli czujesz coś do tej kobiety.

– Tato, wszystko ok., naprawdę. Jestem po prostu trochę nostalgiczny1 - stwierdziłem i ugryzłem kanapkę.

– Chciałem po prostu powiedzieć, że może ty bardziej do niej pasujesz – powiedział, skrzywiając się.

– Dlaczego, jest coś nie tak z tamtym facetem? – zapytałem.

– Nie, tego nie powiedziałem – powiedział biorąc głęboki oddech. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że wiedział on coś o Jake'u, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Czekałem aż na mnie spojrzy.

– Tato, czuję się jakbyś dawał mi jakieś ostrzeżenie, Bella jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

– Nie, nie wygłupiaj się – powiedział, ponownie potrząsając głową.

– Cóż, miałem do niej zadzwonić – powiedziałem, choć tak naprawdę nie planowałem tego, ale zachowanie mojego ojca spowodowało, że zrobiłem się ciekawski. Wyglądał teraz na zrelaksowanego, zaczął oglądać coś na temat polityki czy czegoś. Udawałem, że słucham muzyki, ale tak naprawdę cały czas myślałem o Belli. Gdy zjadłem, poszedłem opróżnić rzeczy z samochodu i zanosiłem wszystko do mojego pokoju, w którym mieszkałem w dzieciństwie. Ułożyłem wszystko i umieściłem w szafie wszystkie moje ubrania. Położyłem się na łóżku i napisałem do Belli.

_**Jestem w Forks. Chcę się z tobą spotkać.**_

Usiadłem na materacu, telefon położyłem obok siebie i czekałem z zamkniętymi oczami. Odpowiedziała mi miej więcej dziesięć minut później.

_**Nie mogę, jestem u Jake'a.**_

Poczułem przypływ zazdrości, który kotłował się w moim ciele i odpowiedziałem jej.

_**Bądź kreatywna, to nie potrwa zbyt długo. Przyjdź do domu moich rodziców.**_

Nie odpowiedziała mi i miałem jedynie nadzieję, że Jake o nic ją nie zapytał, ani że nie pokazała mu moich wiadomości. Musiałem wymyślić jakieś alibi, więc założyłem swoje buty do biegania. Ruszyłem w stronę pojazdu, a potem w kierunku pustej ulicy, na której czekała Bella. Siedziała w samochodzie, podbiegłem do jej okna, a ona po mału je otworzyła. Miała na sobie krótkie spodenki i koszulkę, włosy miała związane w kucyk. Wyglądała na o wiele młodzą niż w programie. Położyłem ręce na ramie jej drzwi, gdzie wcześniej była szklana szyba i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Uśmiechnęła się, popatrzyła na moje palce, gdy powiedziała:

– Jak podróż?

– Długa, miałem dużo czasu na myślenie – powiedziałem, skinęła głową, nie zadając żadnego więcej pytania. – Może chcesz wejść? – zapytałem, wskazując dom.

– Wejść – powiedziała. Znam miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli porozmawiać. Przeszedłem na drugą stronę i usiadłem na siedzeniu pasażera. Pojechała po górskiej ścieżce i zaparkowała na jakimś parkingu i udaliśmy się w stronę szlaku. Bella zaprowadziła nas kilka metrów w las, doszliśmy do dużej łąki. Kilka dużych skał leżało po bokach, podszedłem i usiadłem na jednej. Nie byłem pewien, co powiedzieć, więc przeprosiłem ją ponownie.

– Przykro mi, że straciłaś pracę.

– Wszystko w porządku, to rozwiązało mój problem, mieszkam, z Jakie'iem, a moja praca była w Seattle.

– Więc, zostałaś zwolniona, co zamierzasz teraz robić? – zapytałem.

– Na razie od poniedziałku do czwartku jestem w Seatlle, a od piątku do niedzieli tutaj – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami. Popatrzyłem na nią, ona nie patrzyła na mnie. Nie musiałem pytać ją już o nic. Jej ostatnie zdanie powiedziało mi wszystko, co chciałem usłyszeć. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, wstałem i odeszłam kilka kroków od skały.

– Edwrad, to nie jest zwykły związek, sama się zgodziłam na ślub z nim – powiedziała ze smutkiem.

– Więc, możesz mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie? Czy on jest wspaniały?

– Czasami twoja wspaniałość, może przemienić się w prawdziwe gówno – powiedziała i otarła łzy, które spadły z jej oczu.

– Tylko jeśli o nic nie walczysz – powiedziałem i stanąłem przed nią. – Chcesz mieć dobre życie? Zasługujesz na coś o wiele lepszego. Powiedz mi tak.

– A co jeśli ta wspaniałość nie jest dla mnie, dlaczego nie miałabym wtedy wybrać zwykłego dobra? – próbowałem się dowiedzieć, czy ona naprawdę w to wszystko wierzyła. Żyję w tym samym mieście, co ona, będę lekarzem, co było ze mną nie tak? Czułem, że moje zaufanie opadło i zacząłem zakopywać je głęboko pod ziemią.

– Edward, zostałam upokorzona w telewizji. Wysłałam już wszystkie zaproszenia, możesz sobie wyobrazić co będzie się działo, jak odwołam ślub? – spojrzałem na nią zezłoszczony.

– Chcesz się z nim ożenić, by ponownie się nie ośmieszyć?

– Zostałam już ośmieszona dawno temu – powiedziała głośno. – Jestem zrujnowana pod względem profesjonalnym i ekonomicznym. A Jake nadal mnie chce, a ty jesteś po prostu facetem, który dał mi nieźle popalić. Nie zrobiłeś nic, okłamałeś mnie.

– Obydwoje kłamaliśmy – krzyknąłem. – Jestem facetem, który kochał się z tobą, a ty odpowiedziałaś na wszystko. Jestem facetem, który nie zadawał ci zbędnych pytań i nauczył cię wszystkiego. Wróciłaś do mojego łóżka, ponieważ do niego należysz. Kłamałaś również w łóżku, w to mam uwierzyć?

– Jesteś po prostu facetem , który jest niesamowity w łóżku – powiedziała, nie patrząc na mnie. Zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę w to wierzyła i był tylko jeden sposób, aby się o tym przekonać. Wyciągnąłem rękę, złapałem jej, która wisiała bezwładnie obok jej nogi. Pochyliłem się, by ją pocałować, odwróciła głowę. Nie chciałem pozwolić jej by udawała, pozwoliła mi trzymać się za rękę, nie zabrała jej. Czekałem aż całkowicie się do mnie odwróci, wtedy moje usta dotknęły jej. Nie odpowiedziała na początku, pozwoliła mi jedynie się pocałować, stałą nieruchomo, aż w końcu znalazła się w moich ramionach. Jej usta odpowiedziały, a potem jej ciało. Rękoma dotykała moich włosów, a jej noga owinęła się wokół mojej łydki.

– Chcę ciebie – szepnąłem do jej ucha.

Pociągnęła mnie w stronę kamienia, posadziła mnie na nim, stanęła naprzeciwko mnie i przeniosła się w dół mojego ciała. Pociągnęła moje szorty w dół i zaśmiała się, gdy zobaczyła moją erekcję. Czkałem aż zacznie wykonywać ruchy, których ją nauczyłem, robiła wszystko dobrze, bez żadnych instrukcji, chciała mi coś udowodnić.

Nie było żadnej gry wstępnej ani nic, trzymała moje penisa w ręku, a potem wzięła go całego do buzi, prosto do gardła. Płakałem, nic nie mogłem zrobić, waliłem jedynie pięścią w twardy granit.

Bella chwyciła mnie za biodra i przybliżyła do siebie, czułem jak jej usta pracowały coraz mocniej. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem się uspokoić, ona ciągnęła mocniej. Zrobiłem to szybko, a ona się nie zakrztusiła. Kiedy moje nogi stały się słabe, wyciągnąłem siebie z jej, musiałem usiąść ponownie na skałę i złapać oddech. Nie powiedziała ani słowa i zaczęła wracać do samochodu. Założyłem szybko swoje majtki, szorty i pobiegłem za nią.

– Hej – chwyciłem ją za ramię. – Nie odchodź.

– Muszę wracać, mam przymiarkę sukni dzisiaj – powiedziała i wyrwała swoją rękę. Popatrzyłem, gdy siada za kierownicą. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się stało, wszystko, co się wydarzyło było takie surrealistyczne.

Wszedłem do jej samochodu, spojrzałem na nią, zaczęła odpalać silnik, kiedy zatrzymałem ją.

– Co się do cholery dzieje? – zapytałem, a ona spojrzała na mnie.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Zrobiłaś mi loda i wracasz do Jake'a? – zapytałem z niedowierzeniem.

– Czego nie rozumiesz, Edwardzie? Jestem zaręczona z facetem, któremu ufam, a jestem zakochana w facecie, który jest zwykłym dupkiem. Ja to tak widzę, nie mogę mieć obydwu – powiedziała, zauważyłem, ze łzy zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach. Z naszej rozmowy wywnioskowałem, że nie oferują jej niczego poza sexem. Chciałem by porzuciła Jake, ale nie powiedziałem jej tego, chciałem jej, a ona jechała dalej.

– Bello, kocham cię, chcę byś była ze mną – odwróciła się, naciskając hamulce, zatrzymała samochód.

– Czy myślisz, że jestem głupia? – wrzasnęła. – Zrujnowałeś moje życie, od kiedy przeszedłeś przez moje życie. Jesteś nieetyczny, egoistyczny, jesteś narcyzem. Jedynym powodem dla którego tutaj jesteś, to tylko dlatego, że jestem zaangażowana w związek, a ty nie możesz znieść tej myśli.

– Nie mogę tego znieść, ponieważ ty należysz do mnie – krzyknąłem.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak, naprawdę?

– Jakie jest moje drugie imię? Kiedy są moje urodziny? Czego się boję? – wiedziałem, o co jej chodzi, tak naprawdę nie znaliśmy się dobrze, a ja prosiłem ją o wiele. Byłem taki głupi, kurwa, zamiast porozmawiać z nią, dowiedzieć się więcej, to ja zwyczajnie popchnąłem penisa w jej usta. Skinąłem głową, przełknąłem ślinę i otworzyłem drzwi od samochodu. Wystawiłem jedną nogę z samochodu i powiedziałem delikatnie:

– Chciałbym mieć szansę poznać te odpowiedzi, a jeśli wyjdziesz za Jake'a to będziesz zwykłą zamężną kobietą, ponieważ nie sądzisz, że zasługujesz na coś lepszego, a się mylisz.

– Czyli mam przypuszczać, ze jesteś kimś lepszym?

– Nie, wcale – wyszedłem z samochodu i udałem się w stronę domu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Odjechała, a ja poczułem się jakbym był po prostu zwykłym cieniem. Poszedłem do domu i trzasnąłem drzwiami.

– Edward – zawołała moja mama. – Twoje spodenki są całe brudne.

– Wiem mamo – powiedziałem, weszłam po schodach tak głośno, jak absurdalne było moje życie.

1 Nostalgiczny – tęskniący za czymś, za kimś, za czymś/kimś, co zapadło głęboko w pamięci.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13**

To był mój najmocniejszy sen w życiu. Wciąż nie byłem zdecydowany pomiędzy moją nienawiścią w stosunku do Belli a życiem bez niej. Wszystko było pomieszane, a ona, jako psycholog powinna wiedzieć, co się ze mną działo, przez co jednocześnie ją nienawidziłem i ją kochałem. Następnego ranka wysłałem jej wiadomość.

_**Tęsknie za tobą.**_

Odpowiedziała od razu, muszę przyznać, że jej słowa mnie zszokowały.

_**Muszę przyznać, że też za tobą tęsknie. Ale muszę  
>trzymać się od ciebie z daleka.<strong>_

_**Więc, brałaś mnie pod uwagę?**_

Byłem podekscytowany, że przynajmniej brała nas pod uwagę. Zeszłej nocy byłem przekonany o tym, że poszła do Jake'a.

_**Byłeś całkiem dobry, moje ciało tęskni.**_

Czułem, że ze mną filtrowała, a mi się zdecydowanie podobało to, co mówiła. Poszedłem pod prysznic, zrobiłem zdjęcie mojego ciała moim telefonem i wysłałem jej.

_**Potrzebuję cię w moim prysznicu, jesteś wolna?**_

_**Nie grasz fair. Mam rozmowę o pracę.**_

Życzyłem jej szczęścia i wziąłem prawdziwy prysznic. Czułem się jakby wszystko wracało na miejsca, a jeśli dostałaby ona pracę, nie musiała by wychodzić za mąż i na dodatek zachowałaby by twarz. Zszedłem po schodach, wpadłem na swojego ojca, który zaprosił mnie bym dołączył do niego na spotkaniu, poznałabym wtedy paru pracowników. Przebrałem się w bardziej odpowiednie ubranie i udaliśmy się do szpitala. Dał mi kilka wskazówek i kiedy dotarliśmy na pogotowie, czekało już tam kilka oficerów na podejrzane, który właśnie był zszywany.

– Charlie, to mój syn Edward – powiedział mój ojciec, a wysoki brunet od razu na mnie spojrzał. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, na jego twarzy pojawił się gniew. Już miałem się go zapytać, o co mu chodzi, ale kiedy zobaczyłem odznakę i nazwisko, zrozumiałem, że stoję właśnie przed ojcem Belli.

– Sir, bardzo mi przykro – powiedziałem cicho, wiedząc, że wszyscy nas obserwują.

– Chłopcze, lepiej upewnij się, ze już nigdy nie wykonasz złego ruchu. Lepiej ogranicz prędkość, miej legalne rzeczy, a jeśli cię złapię i będzie coś nie tam, zamknę cię i zabiorę ci kluczyki.

– Tak jest, proszę pana – powiedziałem, chciałem brzmieć jakbym bardzo tego żałował. Chciałem mu zwrócić, że to jego córka pieprzycą się ze mną i zrobiła mi loda bez żądnego przymusu, ale wtedy na pewno nie byłoby mi łatwo.

– Jak poszła rozmowa o pracę Belli? – zapytałem się, starałem się mu pokazać, że interesuję się, co się dzieje z jego córką. Popatrzył na mnie przez chwilę, aż w końcu odpowiedział:

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz – oczywiście, albo nie chciał przekazać mi tych informacji, żebym za dużo nie wiedział o jego córce, albo ona mu jeszcze o tym nie powiedziała, a powie mu, dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie miała już pracę. Postanowiłem trzymać usta zamknięte i nie wspominać nikomu, że mam jakiś kontakt z Bellą. Przenieśliśmy się do laboratorium, weszłam i zobaczyłem siedzącego w płaszczu, Jaka'e, który właśnie pracował z mikroskopem. Spojrzał dwa razy na mnie i wyszedł z pokoju.

– Jacob Black tutaj pracuje? – zapytałem mojego ojca łzy. Wiedział, że powinien mnie o tym wcześniej mnie poinformować, spojrzał jedynie na mnie, pokiwał głową i odszedł. – Czekaj – krzyknąłem i chwyciłem go za ramię. – Powinieneś mi o tym powiedzieć – powiedziałem szorstko.

– Nie będziesz miał nic wspólnego z laboratorium, więc raczej będziesz bardzo rzadko na niego wpadał. Więc mówię ci teraz, Jacob Black tutaj pracuje.

– Trochę za późno – powiedziałem jak pogniewane dziecko, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni. Spojrzał na mnie swoim dziwnym spojrzeniem, nie miałem pojęcia, o czym właśnie myśli, ale nie miał zamiaru dzielić się ze mną tą informacją. Oprowadzał mnie dalej, w końcu trafiliśmy do pokoju pielęgniarek, uśmiechnąłem się widząc przed sobą młodą piękną kobietę. Zarumieniła się i spojrzała w bok, co natychmiastowo wzbudziło moje zainteresowanie. Podszedłem do jej biurka.

– Cześć, długo tutaj pracujesz? – zapytałem się.

– Niedługo minie z pięć lat, mam na imię Angela – wyciągnęła rękę, potrząsnąłem ją.

– Czy jest tutaj coś zabawnego do roboty, Angelo? – zapytałem. Popatrzyła na mnie przez minutę.

– Hum.. to, co zrobiłeś Belli nie jest dla ciebie zabawne? – powiedziała. Moja ręką opadła, jakby właśnie mnie ktoś oparzył i szybko oddaliłem się od jej biurka. Wiedziałem, że ten temat będzie obiektem plotek, ale nie sądziłem, że ktoś powie mi to prosto w twarz. Powróciliśmy do korytarza, gdy złapałem mojego ojca za ramię.

– Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze, tato, możesz mnie oprowadzić innym razem? – nienawidziłem go okłamywać, ale musiałem uciec od patrzących się na mnie twarzy i pozwolić, aby minęło trochę czasu od pokazania programu Mary Gentry, by wszyscy zaczęli myśleć jasno. Wróciłem do domu i od razu zadzwoniłem do Emmeta.

Był jedyną osobą, która tak bardzo się ucieszyła z tego, że wróciłem. Mieli przyjechać do Forks następnego dnia i mieli tutaj nocować. Tak naprawdę nie mogłem się również doczekać spotkania z Rose. Tej nocy liczyłem, że Bella do mnie napisze. Sprawdzałem swój telefon kilka razy, nawet napisałem parę wiadomości, ale tylko po ty by je od razu skasować. Teraz była jej kolej. Wiedziała, jak się czuję. W końcu położyłem się na łóżko, a o północy dostałem od niej wiadomość.

_**Miałam właśnie wieczór panieński i jestem pijana.**_

Nie byłem pewien, jak powinienem na to zareagować. Była na wieczorze panieńskim, wychodziła za mąż, ale wciąż myślała o mnie, to dobrze czy źle? Myślałem nad tym, co powinienem jej odpowiedzieć, aż w końcu napisałem:

_**Połóż się do łóżka i idź spać.**_

Sądziłem, ze najprawdopodobniej zemdleje, albo w końcu zaśnie. Przygotowywałem się do następnego dnia w szpitalu, ponieważ byłem pewien, ze wszyscy będą się na mnie patrzeć i oceniać w szpitalu. Cały dzień czułem się jakby mój telefon był narkotykiem, sprawdzałem go kilkanaście razy, zastanawiając się, czy Bella się już obudziła. Ucieszyłem się, gdy zobaczyłem Rose I Emmeta. Prawie się popłakałem na ich widok. Rose wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, z małym wyjątkiem, że byłą w ciąży. Jej ciało było doskonałe nie licząc tej małej wystającej piłki z przodu. Przekręciła oczami na to stwierdzenie i przytuliła mnie. Emmet również mnie przytulił, podarowując mi potwornie mocny uścisk, przez co podniósł mnie do góry.

– Więc teraz jesteś homo czy hetero? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

– Jestem lekarzem, więc się odpieprz – powiedziałem i zaprosiłem ich do środka. Słuchałem wszystkiego, co mówili, Rose powiedziała mi, że Alice dostała awans i teraz pracuje nad jakimś programem w Europie, ale wraca za jakiś miesiąc. Jasper pojechał razem z nią.

– Chciałem powiedzieć, ze ruszamy na miasto, ale Rose nie może pić – powiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że się zgodzi zostać w domu, ale zamiast tego po prostu wstała.

– Jestem tutaj by się zabawić, nie będę po prostu piła.

Pobiegłem na górę, przebrałem się i właśnie dzisiaj miałem okazję zobaczenia się z Bellą. Poszliśmy do miejscowego baru i rozmawialiśmy. Emmet opowiadał o nowym przedsięwzięciu, nad którym pracował z ojcem Rose, a ja udawałem, ze jestem tym naprawdę zainteresowany. Byłem naprawdę zszokowany, kiedy Rose przerwała jego monolog i powiedziała:

– Bella jest tutaj.

Spojrzałem w górę i dostrzegłem Bellę i Jake'a trzymających się za ręce. Zniżyłem się trochę na siedzeniu, by móc ich spokojnie obserwować. Rozmawiali z różnymi ludźmi, a potem udali się na parkiet i tańczyli. Zauważyłem, że Bella nie opierała się na jego ciele i patrzyła wszędzie, tylko nie w jego oczy. Wziąłem swoje piwo, wstałem, oparłem się o ścianę i z zaciemnionego miejsca mogłem ich obserwować. Wiedziałem, że on nie był dla niej i wiedziałem, że ona wychodzi jedynie, dlatego za tego faceta, ponieważ on ją toleruje. On był naprawdę w niej zakochany, o wiele bardziej niż to pokazywał. Po kilku piosenkach, Bella udała się w końcu do damskiej toalety. Poszedłem za nią, wszedłem do łazienki, stała przed lustrem i poprawiała swój makijaż.

Zobaczyła mnie i zamarła z błyszczykiem w ręku.

– Edward, to damska toaleta – powiedziała i odwróciła się do mnie.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, że stoi tutaj pierdolona maszyna do tamponów – powiedziałem i zrobiłem krok bliżej. – Co ty robisz z tym facetem, Bello?

– Mówisz o moim narzeczonym? – zapytała i zauważyłem, ze stała teraz w obronnej pozycji.

– Tak, o tym facecie, którego nawet dobrze nie trzymasz podczas tańczenia na parkiecie – powiedziałem i wyciągnąłem rękę, by zabrać od niej błyszczyk. Wrzuciłem go do zlewu i przyciągnąłem ją mocno do siebie. Oparłem swoją twarz obok jej szyi i wciągałem zapach z jej włosów. Nie uciekła ani nie poruszyła się, ale stała, przytulona do mnie po środku damskiej toalety. Pocałowałem jej miękką skórę, zacząłem całować każdy kawałek jej ciało, czując, że jej ciało drży. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że ona właśnie tego potrzebuje, najwidoczniej Jake nie dbał o jej kobiece potrzeby. To również wyjaśniało, dlaczego była taka chętna na łące. Potrzebowała mężczyzny.

– Jak tam rozmowa? – zapytałem pomiędzy pocałunkami.

– Jaka rozmowa? – wyszeptała. Zaśmiałem się, a moje ręce zaczęły poruszać się po jej ciele, westchnęła, odchylając głowę do tyłu z zamkniętymi oczami.

– Chodź ze mną do domu – zaoferowałem.

– Nie mogę – powiedziała, gdy wypuszczała powietrze.

– Dlaczego?

– Zostaję dziś na noc u Jake'a.

– On nie może cię zadowolić, a ja mogę – powiedziałem szczerze, czując, że potrzebuje, by ktoś podarował jej trochę miłości.

– Edward – powiedziała zbolałym głosem. – Dlaczego jesteś taką pokusą, dlaczego nie mogę ci się oprzeć?

– Ponieważ to ja jestem odpowiednim dla ciebie facetem, nie Jake – stwierdziłem. W końcu spojrzała na mnie, widziałem w jej oczach niezdecydowanie, więc dotknąłem moimi ustami jej i pocałowałem ją zachłannie. Odpowiedziała w każdy możliwy sposób, poprowadziła rękę w dół, czułem jej dłonie ściskają moje pośladki. Moje ręce znalazły się pod jej koszulką, poruszając się w kierunku jej biustu, bawiłem się jej piersiami, gdy nasze języki walczyły o dominację. Przyciągnąłem ją mocniej do siebie, a ona zachęcała mnie do wszystkiego, czułam jak jej dłonie poruszają się po moim tyłku.

– Potrzebuję Cię – powiedziałem, by złapać oddech. Sięgnęła do mojego paska i pomału zaczęła rozpinać mi spodnie, popchnęła mnie na drzwi. Moje dżinsy znalazły się już obok moich kostek, a jej spódnica powyżej jej tali, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

– Bella? – zawołał Jake. Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, szybko poprawiła spódnicę i odepchnęła mnie od siebie. Miałem problemy z założeniem swoich spodni, gdy podeszła do drzwi i powiedziała:

– Przepraszam kochanie, miałam telefon.

Oparłem się o zlew, starając się uspokoić. Wreszcie moja twarz była obmyta zimną wodą, odsunąłem się od zlewu, gdy nagle do łazienki weszła kobieta. Spojrzałą na mnie zszokowana, spojrzała na drzwi i ponownie na mnie.

– Męska byłą zajęta – skłamałem, a ona skinęła głową rozumiejąc. Wracając do Rose i Emmeta, próbowałem poszukać wzrokiem Belli. Nie mogłem jej nigdzie zobaczyć, musiała już wyjść. Odczuwałem teraz fizyczny i psychiczny ból, a jedynym znanym mi sposobem pozbycia się tego bólu, było picie, więc piłem wszystko, co miałem pod ręką jak najszybciej. Rose w końcu zabrała mi butelkę i odezwała się.

– W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś, Edwardzie. Dorośnij, jeśli chcesz walczyć o tą dziewczynę. Pomyśl nad wszystkim i nie pozwalaj jej tak po prostu odejść.

– Przeze mnie ją zwolnili – powiedziałem.

– To jej wina – powiedziała, akcentując każde słowo.

– Nigdy nie byłeś taki, co się stało? – powiedział Emmet, potrząsając głową.

– Jaki? – zapytałem.

– Narąbany, piłeś, kiedy mieszkałeś z nią, a teraz wracasz do tego samego. Musisz się z kimś umówić i się z nią przespać – powiedział, nie miałem odwagi mu powiedzieć, że jedyną kobietą jakiej teraz chciałem to właśnie Bella. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, było kilka ładnych dziewczyn, ale żadna z nich nie przykuła mojej uwagi. Rose w końcu odezwała się, dając mi nadzieję.

– Edward, przyjedź do Seattle. Umówię cię z kilkoma kobietami. Odegrasz się całkowicie i zrozumiesz, że Bella jest ci niepotrzebna. Pozwól jej ożenić się z tym idiotą, mimo że tego nie chcesz.

Nie wiem czy to alkohol czy nie, ale ten pomysł brzmiał naprawdę dobrze i może spędzenie kilka dni w Seattle dobrze mi zrobi. Następnego dnia wyruszyliśmy, wyjechałem z tego miasta i czułem się….. dobrze. Myślałem, że wszędzie czuję, Bellę, ale to miasto poznałem wcześniej niż Bellę, chciałem odzyskać zaufanie w miejscu, które należało do mnie.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

****Rosalie nie traciła ani sekundy by umówić mnie od razu z jakąś kobietą. Powiedziałem jej, że potrzebuję kobiety, nie mam czasu na jakieś specjalne starania się. Chciałem je, nie chciałem od razu żadnej poślubić. Poznałem dziewczynę o imieniu Victoria. Była wysoka z czerwonymi, aż płonącymi włosami, a do tego z delikatną skórą. Mojemu penisowi od razu się spodobała.

Wypiliśmy kilka drinków, poprosiłem ją do tańca, czułem, że cała swoim ciałem przylegała do mnie, nie chciałem tracić więcej czasu. Moja ręką powędrowała do jej grubych włosów i uśmiechnąłem się do niej najseksowniejszym uśmiechem, jakim władałem.

– Chcesz bym wynajął jakiś pokój czy idziemy do ciebie? – uśmiechnęła się, a to był dobry znak.

– Mieszkam tylko sześć bloków od niej – powiedziałem, pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją agresywnie. Kiedy przestałem zobaczyłem jej uśmiech, więc powiedziałem:

– To chodźmy – wzięła mnie za rękę, wyszliśmy z klubu. Wsiedliśmy do mojego samochodu, a Victoria mówiła mi jak do niej dojechać. Byłem szczęśliwy, że byliśmy już tak blisko, ponieważ moja erekcja szalała i musiałem działać naprawdę szybko. Pochyliłem się nad jej ciałem w windzie, otworzyła drzwi. Gdy weszliśmy do jej mieszkania wszystkie moje instynkty zaczęły mnie ostrzegać.

Wszędzie miała położone białe serwetki, na dodatek kanapa była pokryta foliową narzutą. Przełknąłem ślinę, ale udałem się za nią w kierunku sypialni. Kiedy weszłam do jej sypialni, zatrzymałem się. Wokół całego pokoju w gablotach była kolekcja jej lalek. Lecz to nie były lalki, którymi na pewno się bawiła w dzieciństwie, one wyglądały tak realistycznie ,tak przerażająco, że nawet moje jądra się przestraszyły. Spojrzałem na jej normalne łóżko i zdałem sobie sprawę, ze gdy światło nie będzie zapalone to nie będę widział lalek, ale zdecydowałem, że zdecydowanie nie spędzę tutaj dzisiejszej nocy. Podszedłem do niej, zdjęła szybko bluzkę. Miała ogromne piersi, wziąłem głęboki oddech.

– Kiedy będziemy uprawiać seks, dotykaj jedynie mojej lewej piersi, ponieważ jest bardzie wrażliwa niż prawa – wyjaśniła, spojrzałem na jej piersi, wyglądały identycznie.

– Po mojej lewej czy twojej? – zapytałem głupio.

– Twojej.

– Dlaczego?

– Powiedziałam ci, jest bardziej wrażliwa, zauważyłam, ze mężczyźni zawsze bawią się dwoma sutkami, a ja ci mówię po to byś w takim razie mógł dłużej bawić się jedynym.

Próbowałem sobie to wyobrazić, dawała mi informacje, by to doświadczenie było dla nas przyjemne, ale ponieważ jest to przyjaciółka Rosalie, więc trochę w to wątpiłem.

– Coś jeszcze? – zapytałem, zanim zdejmę z siebie resztę ubrań.

– Tak, nie chcę byś traktował mnie jak królika, który nadaje się do pieprzenia. Nie lubię tego – powiedziała, ostrzegając mnie.

– Możesz być na górze – powiedziałem jej, by rozwiązać problem, bym nie traktował jej jak nadmuchanej lalki.

– Eww, Ohyda – powiedziała, marszcząc nos. – Zróbmy to po prostu normalnie –podszedłem do niej i powiedziałem nienawistnie.

– Mam pomysł, może usiądziesz na tym krześle i będzie oglądał jak sam siebie pieprzę – jej usta szeroko się otworzyły, a ja wyszedłem z jej mieszkania najszybciej jak mogłem. Wiedziałem, że piękna kobieta, będzie miała jakieś wadę. Wróciłem do mieszkania Emmeta i obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy nie wyjdę z kimś od Rose. Nie wiem dlaczego, pozwoliłem jej być na pierwszym miejsce. Byłem teraz podniecony jak diabli i brakowało mi Belli coraz bardziej. Położyłem się do łóżka, wyciągnąłem telefon. Byłem zszokowany, że Bella odebrała.

– Leżę sam w łóżku i nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć – powiedziałem.

– Mam ten sam problem – powiedziała delikatnie.

– Jestem w Seattle, mógłbym wspiąć się przez okno – westchnęła.

– Mój ojciec zastrzeliłby cię, a Jake jest przy mnie – powiedziała zrozpaczona.

– Jest z tobą w łóżku? – zapytałem.

– Chrapie – powiedziała cicho. Pozwoliłem, aby mój telefon leżał przy moim uchu, nikt z nas się nie odzywał. W końcu podniosłem do i odezwałem się.

– Dobranoc Bello.

– Czekaj – zawołała. – Zadzwoniłeś do mnie z jakiegoś powodu?

– Tak, chciałem cię poczuć – powiedziałem brutalnie, nie dbając o to jak zacznie mnie zaraz wyzywać. Planuję się jedynie powiesić, na no ona się roześmiała, a ja zrobiłem się bardzie twardy niż byłem. Mówiła szeptem, ale słyszałem jej każde słowo.

– Trzymam cię mocno, czujesz mogą rękę? – wziąłem oddech, dotknąłem się za swojego penisa i starałem się coś powiedzieć.

– Tak czuję.

– Chryste, jesteś taki twardy – szepnęła. – Poruszam palcami w górę, czując twoje mięśnie – wziąłem głęboki oddech, zadrżałem, próbowałem sobie wyobrazić, jak jej palce dotykając mnie delikatnie.

– To nie wystarczy, prawda? – powiedziała, na co szybko odpowiedziałem.

– Nie, nie wystarczy.

– Trzymam cię mocno, pozwalając by moja ciepła ręką dotykała twojego penisa – powiedziała, a jej głos brzmiał coraz bardziej ochryple. – To będzie szybki, Edwardzie. Jesteś gotowy?

– Boże, tak – jęknąłem.

– Nie dam ci żadnego ostrzeżenia, po prostu wejdę w ciebie głęboko, a twój penis będzie pulsował we mnie – jęknąłem, wyobraziłem sobie wszystko, co mówiła, dotknąłem swoje dłonią penisa i zacząłem go pocierać, zgodnie z jej słowami.

– To nic, Edwardzie. Ostra jazda, wchodzisz i wychodzisz ze mną z taką siłą, jaką wcześniej nie doświadczyłeś – moja ręka poruszała się z zgodnie z tym co mówiła, aż w końcu powiedziała. – Mocniej, przestań się zatrzymywać.

Miałem ukarać ją za jej wszystkie polecenia, przesuwałem ręką w górę i dół, czując niesamowity ból w tej chwili. Nie mogłem kontrolować tego, co wydobywa się z moich ust.

– Jestem taka mokra, Edwardzie. Jestem razem z tobą, Edwardzie, Boże, wchodź we mnie, wypełniaj mnie, tak jest dobrze. Mocniej, rób to mocniej, niech zapłacę za poślubienie Jake'a. Pieprz mnie mocno, Edwardzie,

– Czuję to – krzyknąłem. – Czuję twoją mokrą cipkę.

– Dojdź dla mnie – powiedziała takim głosem, jakby Jake się budził.

– Jesteś moja – krzyknąłem. – Powiedz kurwa, że jesteś moja - zgubiłem się, poczułem gorącą spermę na swojej dłonie, a przez moje ciało przeszły dreszcze przyjemności. Zdałem sobie sprawę, ze Bella również wydawała delikatne dźwięki, musiała mieć zamknięte usta, wiedziałem, że dostałem od niej to co chciałem. Ale ponownie mogłem stwierdzić, ze Jake jej nie zaspokajał. Gdyby mogła być teraz obok mnie, leżała obok mnie, a była teraz z niewłaściwym mężczyzną. W końcu uspokoiłem się i powiedziałem.

– Bella, jesteś niesamowita, dziękuję.

– To nie dlatego zadzwoniłeś, prawda? – zapytała bez ogródek.

– Nie, musiałem usłyszeć twój głos. Tęsknię za tobą – powiedziałem, wiedziałem, że nie wierzy ona w ani jeden moje słowo.

– No cóż, powinniśmy pójść spać. Dobranoc – powiedziała, rozłączając się. Byłem oszołomiony, zastanawiałem się, dlaczego zmienia ona tak szybko swoje emocje. Musiała coś do mnie czuć lub chciała być ze swoim chłopakiem i działać mi na nerwy, a ja dostałem od niej tylko to co teraz, na dodatek obok niej leżał jej chłopak. Byłem cholernie zagubiony.

Następnego dnia zapewniłem jej, że wybory jej kobiet zdecydowanie nie były dla mnie. Pamiętam, jak przyrzekłem sobie, ze już nigdy nie pójdę nigdzie z jej przyjaciółkami, ale ona na to, ze już załatwiła mi kolację dzisiaj wieczorem i muszę tam pójść.

Miałem zamiar jedynie zjeść, ale kiedy weszłam do restauracji usiadłem naprzeciwko młodej kobiety o imieniu Brea. Uśmiechnęła się i prawie miałem już ją poprosić, by pokazała mi swoje dokumenty, bo nie miałem pewności, że jest pełnoletnia.

– Wiem, ze wyglądam młodo – powiedziała, widząc mój wyraz twarzy. – Mam dwadzieścia trzy lata.

– Opowiedz mi o sobie – poprosiłem, mając nadzieję, że znajdę prostą dziewczynę, która opowie mi najpierw o swoich szaleństwach, apotem zaciągnę ją do łóżka.

– Jestem osobistym trenerem w siłowni, która znajduje się całkiem niedaleko. Dorastałam w Seattle, kocham sport, także muzykę, ale moją pasją jest turystyka i po prostu lubię być na świeżym powietrzu – jej słowa przypomniały mi o łące, o skałach, o świeżym powietrzu. Skinąłem głową, czekałem, aż będzie kontynuowała.

– Lubię jak ktoś ma zrobione tatuaże, masz jakieś?

– Nie, pozwól mi zobaczyć swój – powiedziałem z uśmiechem, mając nadzieję, że pokaże mi w prowokacyjny sposób. Rozejrzała się wokół restauracji, podniosła koszulkę i pokazała mi kawałek brzucha. Prosty tatuaż, czaszka, krew, wampiry. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, na co się zarumieniła.

– Brea, wybacz na chwilkę – powiedziałem. Wstałem i wyszedłem z restauracji. Wsiadłem do swojego samochodu i pojechałem prosto do Forks. Nigdy nie zgodzę się na żaden plan Rosalie. Wiedziałem, co musiałem zrobić, musiałem przekonać Bellę, że nie powinna wychodzić za Jake'a.

Obudziłem się koło dziewiątej nad ranem, chwyciłem telefon i zadzwoniłem do Belli. Odebrała, ale usłyszałem głosy innych kobiet w telefonie.

– Możesz rozmawiać? – zapytałem.

– Hm.. nie, jestem właśnie w drodze do Arizony z moimi druhnami – nic nie powiedziałem przez chwilę, a potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że ona nigdy nie odwoła wesela. Już raz została upokorzona i ponownie tego nie zrobi. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i odezwałem się.

– Bello, życzę ci powodzenia i mam nadzieję, że twoje małżeństwo będzie wspaniałe.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała zmartwiona.

– Tak, powodzenia ,kochanie.

– Dziękuję, Edwardzie. To wiele znaczy, zwłaszcza od ciebie.

Zakończyliśmy rozmowę i to był ostatni raz, gdy rozmawiałem z Bellą Swan, trzymała się nieźle i nie chciałem zniszczyć wszystkiego, co miała. Wróciłem do swojego życia, zacząłem przygotowania do szukania mieszkania, ale data, która widniała na zaproszeniu stawała się coraz bliższa. W piątek w nocy, nie mogłem zasnąć, wiedząc, że następnego dnia ona będzie się nazywała Bella Black. Grałem na gitarze, siedząc samemu w swoim pokoju. Było już koło jedenastej, kiedy usłyszałem delikatne pukanie do drzwi, drzwi, które prowadziły na mój mały balkon. Wstałem, odsłoniłem zasłony, aby zobaczyć stojącą po drugiej stronie Bellą w koszulki nocnej. Otworzyłem drzwi i weszła do mojego pokoju.

– Jesteś szalona, czy upadłaś na głowę? – cała drżała, jej ramiona i nogi były odsłonięte, a jej zęby drżały. Nie było tak zimno, więc wiedziałem, że jest trochę zdenerwowana. Wziąłem ją w ramiona i poczułem jak jej ciało relaksuje się, przytuliła mnie.

– Musiałam cię zobaczyć – wyszeptała mi do ucha.

– Dlaczego? – zapytałem i zacząłem się modlić, żeby powiedziała, że jej ślub jest odwołany.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie czując twoje ciała przy mnie – powiedziała i przyległą do mojego ciała. Moje ciało zareagowała automatycznie, gdy jej piersi dotknęły mojej klatki piersiowej, pocałowałem ją. Otworzyła swoje usta i przejęła kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, który był bezsensowny, ale wiedziałem, że tego potrzebuje. Moje ręce znalazły się pod jej koszulą nocną, zdjąłem ją z niej. Była całkowicie goła. Szybko usunąłem z siebie swoje bokserki, więc staliśmy nago w swoich ramionach. Pocałowałem ją, zanim przeniosłem usta do jej ucha.

– Czego potrzebujesz, Bello. Pokaż mi czego potrzebujesz – zapytałem. Skinęła głową, zrobiła krok do tyłu i poszła w kierunku łóżka. Spodziewałem się, że wejdzie na nie, lecz ona zatrzymała się przed materacem, położyła na nim jedną nogę, a następnie się pochyliła. Rozumiem, Jake nie lubił przygód w łóżku, a Bella lubiła. Lubiła, gdy dwoje ludzi są zaangażowani w sex, a na dodatek potrzebowała mężczyzny, który jej nie osądzał, tylko po prostu miał ją doceniać. Podszedłem powoli, moja jedna ręka spoczywała na jej biodrze, a druga na jej plecach. Pozwoliłem by mój penis dotknął ją, gdzie była wilgotna, a ona przeniosła swoje dłonie pomiędzy swoje nogi. Trzymałem ją mocno, położyłem nogę na łóżku i pchnąłem w nią mocno.

Jęknęła głośno, a ja prawie się zaśmiałem. Zrobiłem to jeszcze kilka razy, prawie podnosząc ją, aż w końcu złapałem ją za ramiona. Zacząłem wchodzić i wychodzić z niej, czułem jej rękę, co stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Ugryzłem ją, na co jęknęła z przyjemności. To tak jakby jej ciało zostało specjalne stworzone dla mojego, oboje sprawialiśmy sobie przyjemności i dostawialiśmy to, czego pragnęliśmy. Byłem tak podniecony, że nie mogłem myśleć jasno.

Oboje doszliśmy dokładnie w tym samym czasie, wiedziałem, ze krzyczeliśmy obydwoje bardzo głośno, ale to mnie nie obchodziło. Przyszła do mnie w nocy, noc przed ślubem i byłem jej za to wdzięczny, może dzięki temu, pomyśli nad wszystkim, zanim będzie za późno.

Położyłem ją w łóżku obok mnie, pocałowałem ą jeszcze kilka razy, próbowałem ułożyć odpowiednie słowa, by jej powiedzieć. Pocałowała mnie bardzo intensywnie, a następnie usiadła.

– Muszę iść – szepnęła.

– Dokąd? – zapytałem, prowadząc ręce do jej włosów.

– O siódmej mam fryzjera – powiedziała, gdy ocierała łzy z policzka. Usiadłem i poczułem jak przez moje ciało przechodzi dziwne odrętwienie.

– Bello, nie możesz poślubić Jacoba jutro.

– Mogę – powiedziała. – To był ostatni raz, kiedy cię dotknęłam. Musiałam cię dotknąć, ten ostatni raz.

– Co do kurwy, Bello. Nie oczekuj, ze wszystko będzie w porządku, jeśli przychodzisz do mnie do łóżka noc przed ślubie. Jesteś moja, do cholery – chwycił swoją koszulę i ją założyła.

– Chciałabym być twoja, Edwardzie. Ale nie mogę. Proszę, nie powoduj, żeby to wszystko było trudniejsze.

– Bello, kocham cię – powiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że to jakoś na nią wypłynie. Skierowała się w stosunku drzwi i spojrzała na mnie.

– Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. I proszę, nie przychodź jutro na mój ślub.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział 15**

Wyszła przez moje drzwi, odeszła na zawsze.

Leżałem na łóżku zszokowany, poczułem pustkę. Znałem tylko jedną stronę tej dziewczyny, stronę seksualną. Mówiłem, że ją kocham, a nie byłem pewien, czy przypadkiem nie ma kolekcji lale lub nie będzie chciała wytatuować sobie całego ciała. Nie pobiegłem za nią. Musiałem wszystko przemyśleć jeszcze raz, zanim podejmę decyzję. Następnego ranka, moja matka zapukała do drzwi, przyszła, by ze mną porozmawiać. Usiadła, przetarłem swoje oczy zanim poświecę jej pełną uwagę.

– Bella tutaj była, poprzedniej nocy? – zapytała i zdałem sobie sprawę, że naszym głośnym krzykom mogli przysłuchiwać się moi rodzice, kurwa.

– Tak. – powiedziałem.

– Kochanie, nie możesz pozwolić jej wyjść za Jake'a. Na pewno chciałaby odwołać ten ślub, ale nie może zrobić tego sama.

– Tej decyzji nie mogę za nią podjąć, mamo. – powiedziałem ze smutkiem.

– W nocy, dzień przed ślubem nie mogłam zasnąć, ponieważ cały czas myślałam o twoim ojcu. Moim marzeniem było kochać się z nim, a Bella marzyła o tobie. Podjęła już decyzję, ale to ona chce, byś ty do tego doprowadził.

– Próbowałem mamo, naprawdę próbowałem. Powiedziałem jej, że ją kocham, a ona poprosiła mnie, bym nie przychodził na jej ślub.

– Wiesz, dlaczego? – zapytała mnie.

– Jestem pewna, że czuje się niewierna wobec Jake'a, ponieważ to nie o tym myślała. – powiedziałem w gniewie.

– Nie, synu, nie potrafi ona kochać tego człowieka, gdy naprawdę kocha innego. Ona nie będzie wstanie wyjść za niego, kiedy ty przy tym będziesz obecny. – przemyślałem dokładnie jej słowa i zastanawiałem, czy moja matka może mieć rację.

– Czy ty i tata idziecie na ślub? – zapytałem, na co skinęła z uśmiechem. – Będę gotowy. – powiedziałem, wstałem z łóżka i miałem nadzieję, że Bella wybierze mnie. Ubrałem się w ciemny garnitur, ogoliłem się. Kiedy zszedłem na dół po schodach, moja mama spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem.

– Wyglądasz przystojnie, synu. – pocałowałem ją w policzek i czekałem, aż stąd pójdziemy. Nie miałem pojęcia, co miałem zamiar zrobić, ja po prostu wiedziałem, że muszę tam być. Weszliśmy do zatłoczonego kościoła, a moi rodzice zdawali się szukać kogoś znajomego. Nie poznałem nikogo, ale to było do przewidzenia.

Jake pracował dla mojego ojca, a ja dostałem zaproszenie od panny młodej, więc nie byliśmy pewni, gdzie usiąść. Byłem nieco zaskoczony, kiedy zostaliśmy zaprowadzeni prawie na sam początek. Każdy spojrzał na mnie, usiadłem na samym końcu. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że Bella będzie musiała przejść obok mnie, przez co ledwo przełknąłem ślinę. Moi rodzice rozmawiali cicho, a ja starałem się schować moje ręce, by ukryć, że się trzęsą. Minęło piętnaście minut, kiedy muzyka w końcu zaczęła grać, wszyscy odwrócili swoje głowy, by móc zobaczyć wchodzącą Bellę. Zauważyłem, że kilka ludzi mi się przygląda i czułem się, jakby wszyscy wiedzieli, co wydarzyło się wczoraj wieczorem.

Mała dziewczynka weszła jako pierwsza. Trzymała koszyk z płatkami róż, a za nią szło kilka kobiet ubranych, tak samo, w sukienki w kolorze lawendy. Rozpoznałem Angelę, spojrzała mi prosto w oczy i szybko odwróciła wzrok. Jake wszedł na podium i skierował się w kierunku przejścia. Bella szła po woli do ołtarza, patrzyła przed siebie, a ja natychmiast zacząłem rozglądać się za jej ojcem. Wydawało mi się, że to dziwne, iż nie odprowadza jej do ołtarza, ale może on wiedział, że ona nie kocha Jake'a.

Uśmiechała się promienie do różnych ludzi, cała procesja szła bardzo wolno. Wyglądała niesamowicie. Miała na sobie sukienkę bez ramiączek, która była bardzo długa, miała też welon. Jej włosy były pofalowane, a w jej lokach były powkładane delikatne kwiatki. Moje serce biło dziko, a kiedy w końcu spojrzała na mnie, myślałem, że moje postanowienie nie powiedzie się. Szybko poczochrałem swoje włosy i miałem nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył.

Twarz Belli zmieniła się całkowicie, jej uśmiech zamienił się w nerwowy uśmiech, który spowodował, że zaczęła iść szybciej. Gdy jej oczy spojrzały w moim kierunku jeszcze raz, uśmiechnąłem się. Zauważyłem, jak zaciska swoje usta, a jej głowa delikatnie opadła. Minęła mnie i stanęła obok Jake'a. Nawet nie spojrzałem w prawo, bo nie chciałem widzieć, jak na mnie patrzą inni. Przestali grać, a ja się uśmiechnąłem. Zaczął mówić o małżeństwie, o zaangażowaniu, o miłości i o wzajemnej pomocy w małżeństwie. Popatrzyłem na Bellę, która patrzyła na klatkę piersiową Jake'a, nie patrzyła w jego oczy, co mówiło za siebie.

Ten ślub był farsą, ponieważ wiedziałem, że Bella powinna teraz leżeć w moim łóżku. Miałem zamiar kręcić się obok żonatej kobiety. Musiałem to wszystko powstrzymać. Musiałem stawić temu czoło, musiałem się upokorzyć publicznie, aby dać jej powód, by nad wszystkim pomyślała jeszcze raz. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i wyszedłem z ławy kościelnej.

– Bella! – zawołałem, odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. Cały kościół zamilkł, nawet ministrant się odsunął, byśmy mogli na siebie spokojnie patrzeć.

– Proszę, kochanie. – poprosiłem. – Nie rób tego. Jestem w stanie ci potwierdzić to pisemnie, upokarzam się publicznie, ponieważ popełniłem błąd. Kocham Cię i myślę, że ty mnie też kochasz.

Puściła rękę Jake'a, westchnęła naprawdę głośno, a on zdjął swój smoking, jakby było w nim gorąco. Cały kościół zaczął klaskać, a ja rozejrzałem się dookoła zdezorientowany. Facet, który filmował ślub, skierował kamerę prosto na mnie, a ja usłyszałem znajomy głos.

– Doktorze Cullen, witamy w drugiej części programu. – powiedziała Mary Gentry. Rozejrzałem się dookoła nadal nic nie rozumiejąc, poczułem jak ktoś daje mi do ręki mikrofon.

– Ja nie rozumiem. – powiedziałem zakłopotany.

– Książka, którą przeczytałeś miała spowodować, że przyjesz do programu i pokażesz, że teoria jest prawdziwa. Mężczyźni, playboy'e zrobią wszystko, aby dostać to, czego pragną, nawet wstrzymają ślub. – powiedziała Mary z uśmiechem i nagle zrozumiałem. Udawała po raz kolejny. Po prostu nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Alice pomogła to zorganizować.

– Gdzie jest Alice? – zapytałem rozgniewany, rozglądają się dookoła.

– Była problemem. – stwierdziła Mary. – Więc przydzieliłam jej, co innego. Ona nigdy nie była częścią całego przedsięwzięcia. Książka Dr. Swan, The Dangerous Single Man1, która właśnie została opublikowana, a teraz… mamy materiał na drugą część. – teraz zrozumiałem dlaczego moi rodzice nikogo nie rozpoznali i dlaczego. Charliego tutaj nie było. Cały ślub i wesele było fałszywe. Spojrzałem na Bellę, nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. Zasłużyła sobie na wszystko, musiałem coś powiedzieć, więc podszedłem do niej.

Chciałem na nią krzyczeć, chciałem ją spoliczkować, chciałem powiedzieć jej, że jest zwykłą dziwką i pasuje do swojego zawodu, wszystko to zaplanowała. Kiedy spojrzałem prosto w jej oczy, wiedziałem jak będę mógł ją zranić. Nie dbałem o to, że aparat jest skierowany prosto na mnie, a przy ustach trzymano mi mikrofon. Spojrzałem prosto w jej oczy i wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Chciałem, żeby to wszystko przeminęło. Czułem do ciebie miłość przez tyle lat, przykro mi, że jednak się myliłem. – odwróciłem się i odszedłem, kiedy zawołała do mnie, zatrzymałem się, by móc na nią spojrzeć.

– Nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić. – krzyczała, ze łzami w oczach. – Po prostu pracowałam, wykonywałam rozkazy, badania rozpoczęły się rok temu, nie mogłam tak po prostu odejść. – skinąłem głową.

– Cóż, mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz podwyżkę.

W kościele panowała cisza, odszedłem od ołtarza i skierowałem się w stronę drzwi. Moi rodzice i ja wróciliśmy jak najszybciej do domu. Szedłem za nimi, a moja matka mocno mnie przytuliła.

– Nie wiedziałam o tym, synku. Tak bardzo mi przykro, nie powinnam cię budzić.

– Wolałem się tam pojawić, nie martw się o wszystko.

Jednak mój ojciec nie był tak wyrozumiały, zaczął chodzić i mamrotał coś o dzwonieniu do prawnika i zwolnieniu Jake'a.

– Wiedziałem, że ten chłopak jest gejem. – powiedział mój ojciec, westchnąłem i spojrzałem na niego.

– W szpitalu chodziły plotki, szkoda, że nie podszedłem do niego i nie zapytałem się o to. – roześmiałem się, potrząsając głową i zdałem sobie sprawę, że gra byłą zakończona. Byłem Edward'em Cullenem, byłem nadzwyczajnym playboy'iem i teraz była moja kolej. Miałem wszystko zorganizowane i chciałem to wreszcie wszystko zakończyć. Nie przejąłem się opinią, teraz byłem po prostu facetem o urażonej dumie, który musiał się odpłacić mściwej kobiecie.

Wiedziałem jedno, wiedziałem, czego pragną kobiety, nie ważne nawet jak bardzo udawały, że tego nie chcą. Chciałem by serce Belli biło, a ta myśl spowodowała, że automatycznie się roześmiałem. Opowiedziałem o wszystkim moim rodzicom, może straciłem umysł, ale tak musiało być. Wziąłem telefon i wybrałem numer Belli. Nie odebrała, więc zostawiłem jej telefon.

– Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, tylko ty i ja bez żadnych kamer, tylko my. – ojciec spojrzał na mnie zmartwiony, poczułem jego rękę na swoim ramieniu.

– Edward, muszę myśleć o reputacji szpitala, proszę powiedz mi, że twój pobyt tutaj nie będzie później zagrożeniem.

– W ogóle. – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. – W rzeczywistości nikt tak naprawdę nie będzie o tym wiedział.

Wróciłem do swojego pokoju, przebrałem się zanim zeszedłem powrotem na dół, chciałem udać się na łąkę, powiedziałem to rodzicom i wyszedłem. Wziąłem koc, leżałem, promienie słońca padały na moją skórę mając nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie z planem. Usłyszałem kroki, które wszystko mi powiedziały. Usiadłem szybko na ziemi, wziąłem patyk i na błocie zacząłem patykiem rysować literę B. Kiedy Bella powiedziała moje imię, podskoczyłem udając, że jestem zaskoczony tym, że tutaj jest.

Zachowywałem się tak, jakby chciał zamazać to, co napisałem, ale chciałem by to zobaczyła. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a następnie usiadła obok mnie na kocu.

– Nie chciałam, żeby tak się stało. Ale wiesz jak reagują mężczyźni. Ja tylko chciałam pokazać niektórym kobietą, że mężczyzna nimi manipuluje.

– Chwila, ja tobą manipulowałem? – zapytałem zszokowany.

– W Chicago tak, ale tutaj byłeś ty. Edward doskonale wiesz, że nie dajesz kobietą nic oprócz seksu i niczego od nich nie chcesz. – skrzywiłem wargi i chciałem wyglądać, jakbym był zraniony.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie chcę?

– Nie chciałeś nic ode mnie innego niż sexu. Kobiety używając jedynie sexu, chcą zatrzymać zainteresowanie mężczyzny, mężczyźni tak samo robią.

– To natura ludzka Bello, musiałaś to naprawdę udowadniać?

– To była praca na rzecz człowieka, dla uniwersytetu, który dał mi na to pieniądze, to był bardzo ważny projekt, Edwardzie. Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że ty byłeś osobą, która odpowiedziała na moje ogłoszenie. – powiedziała szczerze. Stałem patrząc w las, jakby moje myśli mnie dręczyły. W końcu na nią spojrzałem i zapytałem się:

– Bella, to wszystko za siebie mówi. Co jeśli ci powiem, że nadal cię kocham i chcę… nie tylko dzielić z tobą łóżko, ale też życie?

– O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała, wyglądała na trochę nerwową. Popatrzyłem jej w oczy, poczekałem chwilę, aż zaczęło się jej robić niekomfortowo. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, więc ona zrobiła to samo.

– Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? – zapytałem.

– Oczywiście. – powiedziała i mogłem stwierdzić, że jej serce zabiło o wiele mocniej, gdy spojrzała w moje oczy.

– Pocałuj mnie, prawdziwie. Pokaż mi, co czujesz do mnie. – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na jej wyraz twarzy. Uklęknąłem przed nią i czekałem, aż zrobi pierwszy krok, w końcu położyła dłoń na moim policzku i nachyliła się by mnie pocałować. Cofnąłem się trochę do tyłu, przesłała mnie całować. Popchnąłem ją na koc zaryłem swoim ciałem, zgięła swoje kolana, aby pozwolić mi zapanować nad jej duszą.

Czułem, że jestem twardy, przycisnąłem ją do siebie powodując, że jęknęła prosto w moje usta. Czułem, jak jej ciało wije się pode mną. Nadal trzymała moją szyję, więc nie mogłem dać jej tego, co potrzebowało jej ciało. W końcu odepchnąłem się od niej dłońmi, trzymała moje ramiona, mogłem na nią spojrzeć. Polizałem swoje usta, popatrzyłem jej głęboko w oczy.

– Bello. – powiedziałem ledwo co oddychając. – Wyjdziesz za mnie?

1 Niebezpieczny wolny mężczyzna


	16. Rozdział 16

**Rozdział 16 **

Bella patrzyła się na mnie zszokowana i zacząłem powtarzać sobie w głowie mój plan. Chciałem jej przedstawić to, co jej oferuję, to było łatwe i nieupokarzające. Powiedziałem szybko jej mój plan.

– Masz sukienkę, możemy pojechać do Vegas, nic dużego ani publicznego. Mogę zamieszkać w Seattle, a ty będziesz mogła pracować dalej w centrum. To nie będzie nic na sprzedaż, tylko ty i ja, stworzymy razem swoje życie. Bello, powiedz tak.

– Chcesz mnie poślubić? – zapytała, zauważyłem, że nie wiedziała, czy mi wierzyć.

– Tu nie chodzi o to całe przedstawienie, tutaj chodzi o to, co jest między nami, o prawdziwe rzeczy. Chcę byś została moją żoną. Jesteś bystra, pomysłowa, a ja odczuwam ból, kiedy nie ma cię przy mnie. Książka i telewizja to nic dla mnie nie znaczy… nawet jest to zabawne. Będziemy mieli co opowiadać naszym dzieciom w przyszłości. – jej oczy rozszerzyły się, pochyliłem się i wyszeptałem jej do ucha. – Kocham Cię, Bello. Pozwól, że ci to pokażę.

Owinęła nogi wokół mnie, czułem jej ręce rozpinające moją koszulę, a ja w swoich dłoniach trzymałem jej piersi. Oczy miała zamknięte, a z jej ust wydobywały się jęki. Zacząłem ją całować czując, jak jej ciało odżywa pode mną. Zacząłem całować jej skórę, kierując się w dół jej ciała. Pocałowałem jej pępek, gdy zacząłem rozpinać dżinsy. Nie chciałem zdejmować jej majtek, po prostu złapałem je i zdarłem je z niej. Zaśmiała się, gdy wyrzuciłem je. Podniosłem jej nogę i pocałowałem wewnętrzną część jej ud. Chwyciła kość, wygięła w łuk, jej szczęka była mocno zaciśnięta, krzyknęła. Nie chciałem być delikatny, dokuczałem jej niemiłosiernie językiem i palcami, aż prosiła mnie, bym zakończył wszystko. Mój język wypełniał jej wnętrze, a palec bawił się łechtaczką. Doszła, ssałem ją mocno, zanim nie odepchnęła mnie i nie zaczerpnąłem powietrza.

– Nikogo z tobą nie można porównać. – powiedziała, chciałem jej powiedzieć, że była cholernie niesamowita. Pocałowałem jej brzuch, po czym położyłem się na niej.

– Powiedz tak, wyjdź za mnie.

– Kiedy? – zapytała.

– Dzisiaj, jutro, w następnym tygodniu, ty decydujesz. – powiedziałem całując jej szyję.

– Będziemy żyć w Seattle? – zapytała.

– Oczywiście. – zgodziłem się. Myślała przez chwilę, aż w końcu odezwała się.

– Będzie to nasz sekret, nikt nie będzie o tym wiedział?

– Tylko ty i ja, kochanie. – uśmiechnęła się i stwierdziła:

– Dobrze, zróbmy to.

Szybko podniosłem w górę, spojrzałem na nią. Starałem znaleźć w jej oczach jakiś cień oszustwa, ale wiedziałem, kiedy Bella udawała, a kiedy nie. Postąpiłem tak, aby jej marzenia dotyczące poślubienia mnie, spełniły się.

– Kiedy? – zapytałem się.

– Nie mogę w ten weekend i wrócę dopiero w czwartek. – powiedziała śmiejąc się.

– Spakujmy się i polećmy do Vegas już dziś. Znajdziemy miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli się ożenić, a następne dwa dni spędzimy w Vegas uznając to za nas miesiąc miodowy?

– Dobrze. – powiedziała i pocałowała mnie z przekonaniem. Zachowywałem się tak, jakby była to najlepsza wiadomość, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu usłyszałem. Rozebrałem ją, teraz była całkowicie goła od pasa w dół, obróciłem ją w swoich ramionach. W końcu chwyciła swoje dżinsy i wzięła swoją torbę, w której była suknia. Pojechałem do domu, spakowałem moją torbę, wychodząc powiedziałem rodzicom, że jadę do Seattle, aby zobaczyć Emmeta i Rose ponownie.

Podjechałem po Bellę, pojechaliśmy do Port Angeles, by złapać samolot do Vegas. Bella przez całą drogę trzymała mnie za rękę, mówiła do mnie szeptem i często mnie całowała. Zamieszkaliśmy w jednym pokoju w The Mirage, a ja wyszedłem by kupić jej pierścionek. Znalazłem mały sklepik z biżuterią i kupiłem srebrny pierścionek z wielkim fałszywym diamentem, który kosztował mnie jedynie trzydzieści pięć dolarów. Umieściłem pierścionek w opakowaniu do Tiffanego, który należał do mojej matki. Wypożyczyłem garnitur i wróciłem do pokoju. Bella kąpała się w wannie, więc poszedłem do łazienki i uklęknąłem obok wanny.

– Żałujesz? – zapytałem ją.

– Nie, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Dołącz do mnie.

Wstałem, rozebrałem się, wszedłem do głębokiej wanny i jęknąłem z przyjemności. Zrelaksowany, pozwoliłem sobie zamknąć oczy i oparłem głowę o obręcz wanny. Wiedziałem, że to nie jest na moim poziomie. Wiedziałem, że to, co robię jest dziecinne i bez serca, ale za każdym razem, gdy o tym zacząłem myśleć przypominałem sobie program. Tak, dobrze robiłem. Czułem, jak jej stopy przesuwają się wzdłuż mojej nogi, poczułem ją na swoim penisie. Uśmiechnąłem się, lecz zamknąłem oczy, kiedy przysunęła się do mnie.

– Nie, dopóki nie będziemy małżeństwem – powiedziałem, a ona przeniosła się nad moje ciało.

– Mówiłeś poważnie, że nie będę mogła cię mieć w łazience? – natychmiast zrobiłem się twardy i musiałem użyć całej swojej siły by pokręcić przecząco głową. Zirytowała się głośno, a kiedy jej ręka złapała mojego penisa, podskoczyłem otwierając oczy. Jej włosy pływały nad wodą, a jej głowa wynurzyła się z gorącej wody. Wyglądała oszałamiająco.

– Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić. – powiedziała uśmiechając się seksownie. Wyciągnąłem rękę, moje mokre ręce umieściłem w jej włosach. Widziałem w jej oczach błysk, który mówił mi, że nie jest zadowolona, więc przyciągnąłem ją do siebie. To było dokładnie co zrobiłem, ale ona nie narzekała.

– Usiądź na mnie. – powiedziałem, na co uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Jej kolana znalazły się po obu stronach mojego ciała, które wisiało teraz w powietrzu nad wodą.

– Co teraz? – zapytała niewinnie, podobała mi się ta gra. W końcu obydwoje graliśmy, chociaż ta gra była prostsza niż moja prawdziwa gra.

– Jesteś mokra dla mnie, czy to wina kąpieli? – zapytałem szorstko, zauważyłem jak w jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki. Cholera, wszystko mogło pójść dalej niż myślałem.

– Jestem taka dla ciebie. – powiedziała. – Tylko dla ciebie. Potrzebuję cię we mnie.

Odsunąłem się i stałem. Jej oczy patrzyły prosto na mojego penisa, patrzyłem jak wymownie oblizuje usta. Wziąłem ręcznik i wyszedłem z wanny. Była oszołomiona, aż w końcu przekręciła oczami.

– Dokąd idziesz? – zapytała.

– Powiedziałem ci, dopóki nie będziemy małżeństwem. – powiedziałem pewien, a w jej oczach dostrzegłem gniew. – A ulżyć sobie mogę sam.

– Jesteś okrutnym człowiekiem, Edwardzie Cullen. – powiedziała, pochyliłem się i pocałowałem jej usta.

– Kocham Cię. – powiedziałem i wyszedłem uśmiechnięty. Kochałem jej seksowne włosy i to, jak była sfrustrowana seksualnie. Ja sam byłem sfrustrowany seksualnie, ale cholera, mój diabelski plan miał dawać mi przyjemność, której teraz potrzebowałem. Ubrałem się w swój garnitur, czekałem na nią, aż wyjdzie z łazienki. Wyszła z ułożonymi włosami, nałożony miała na siebie makijaż, a jej ciało było owinięte jedynie ręcznikiem. Kiedy zobaczyła mnie stojącego w smokingu, jej oczy się szeroko otworzyły, a na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

– Powinieneś nosić garnitur. – powiedziała, na co skinąłem głową. Ubrania były czymś, co lubię, więc wiedziałem, jak się nimi zajmować i jak je nosić. Uklęknąłem na jedno kolano i wyciągnąłem rękę.

– Dr. Bello Swan, wyjdziesz za mnie? – zarumieniła się, a ja wyciągnąłem pudełeczko. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła pudełeczko i stanęła zszokowana, gdy zobaczyła, że jest to od Tiffanego.

–– O mój Boże, Edwardzie. – powiedziała, a ja starałem się wyglądać na poważnego.

– Wszystko, co najlepsze, dla kobiety, którą kocham. – powiedziałem starając się nie roześmiać. Otworzyła je pomału, położyła rękę na sercu, a w jej oczach mogłem dostrzec łzy.

– Edward, to za wiele.

– Nie bądź głupia, to symbol mojej miłości do ciebie. – sięgnąłem po pierścionek i wsunąłem jej na palec. Miałem nadzieję, że gdy będziemy przy ołtarzu, to jej palec zrobi się od tej podróbki zielony.

– Obrączkę dam ci przy ołtarzu. – powiedziałem i pocałowałem jej palce.

– Ale ja nie mam dla ciebie. – powiedziała, zacząłem się bać, że to się zaraz skończy i dowie się, że to była podróbka i że to wszystko to jedno, wielkie kłamstwo.

– Wiem o tym, ale jeśli nie chcesz tego pierścionka…

– Jesteś szalony, kocham ten pierścionek, nigdy go nie zdejmę. – odpowiedziała.

– Dobrze. – uśmiechnąłem się. – Mój znajdziemy, jak wrócimy do Seatlle.

Pochyliła się, pocałowała mnie z wdzięcznością, a musiałem sam przyznać, że całowała świetnie. Pozwoliłem jej na chwilę mną zawładnąć, niech mnie pocałuje i pokaże mi, czego pragnie. W końcu oderwałem się od niej i powiedziała:

– Jestem ubrana, więc możemy to zrobić, a później szybko się rozbierzemy. - obserwowałem ją, jak zakłada sukienkę i odpowiedziałem.

– Cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie. – spakowałem wszystkie swoje rzeczy do wypożyczonego samochodu, podczas gdy ona się ubierała. Nikt nic nie zauważył. Facet w garniturze, to był powszedni widok w Las Vegas. Gdy weszliśmy, Bella udała się na chwilę do łazienki, a wyszła przebrana w swoją suknię ślubną. Wyglądała pięknie, pięknie jak na przedstawienie. Objąłem ją i powiedziałem.

– Wyglądasz niesamowicie, kochanie. Nikt nie miał jeszcze tak pięknej narzeczonej.

– Nie każ mi się rozpłakać. – prosiła, powstrzymując łzy. Przez chwilę czułem się winny, ale jej następny komentarz dodał mi odwagi, jakiej właśnie potrzebowałem.

– Czuję się inaczej wiedząc, że jest to prawdziwe, a nie jest to dla mnie farsa, jak poprzednio – nie powinna nic mówić, a o mało, co nie przyznałbym się do mojego planu, ale upokorzenie, którego doświadczyłem nie zmieniło mnie i nadal byłem kutasem. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i powiedziałem.

– Chodź się pobrać, Dr. Swan.

– Tak jest, Dr. Cullen. – uśmiechnęła się, wziąłem ją za rękę i poprowadziłem ją do innego pokoju. Szliśmy holem, różni ludzie zaczęli nam składać życzenia, następnie weszliśmy do samochodu. Zauważyłem, jak Bella z podziwem ogląda pierścionek, przez co się uśmiechnąłem. W kaplicy zapłaciłem swoimi pieniędzmi, podpisaliśmy wszystkie odpowiednie dokumenty i usiedliśmy czekając na swoją kolej.

Chwyciłem jej rękę i poczułem, jak drży. Obserwowaliśmy wszystkie inne pary, niektórzy byli normalnie w dżinsach, a niektórzy byli tak pijani, że ledwo mogli chodzić, jeszcze inni byli za młodzi, by móc wziąć w ogóle ślub. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że w Belli wzrastały obawy, więc objąłem ją ramieniem i szepnąłem do ucha:

– Czy nasze wspólne życie będzie wspaniałe? Jesteś jedyną kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek o to prosiłem. – powiedziałem i zastanawiałem się, z jakiego piekła te słowa pochodzą. Z pewnością te wszystkie deklaracje, które oglądaliśmy, były częścią planu. Musiałem ją tutaj zatrzymać, nie mogła uciec. Wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała:

– Wiem Edward, że w porównaniu z tymi wszystkimi parami, jesteśmy niczym. Musimy się o sobie wiele dowiedzieć, ale to będzie łatwe w porównaniu do tego, co przeżyliśmy.

– Podoba mi się twoje drugie imię, Maria. – powiedziałem, a dowiedziałem się o nim dopiero, gdy podpisywaliśmy dokumenty.

– Imię mojej babci. – powiedziała uśmiechnięta.

– Była piękna jak ty? – zapytałem, na co się zarumieniła. Zanim mogła odpowiedzieć, wywołano nas. Wstaliśmy, pocałowałem Bellę, aby uspokoić jej nerwy i poszliśmy prosto do kaplicy. Młody człowiek stanął przed nami, wręczył Belli bukiet róż, za który dodatkowo zapłaciłem.

Chciałem, by wszystko wyglądało na realne. Mężczyzna spojrzał na dokumenty i zaczął:

– Isabello Marie Swan, czy chcesz wziąć Edwarda Anthonego Cullena za męża legalnie, zgodnie z prawem i chcesz z nim żyć do śmierci? – uśmiechnęła się, a potem powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie:

– Tak. – moje serce zaczęło mocno bić, złapała mnie za rękę, by mnie uspokoić. Młody człowiek odwrócił się w moim kierunku i powiedział:

– Edwardzie Anthony Cullen, czy chcesz Isabellę Marie Swan za żonę legalnie, zgodnie z prawem i chcesz żyć z nią, aż do śmierci? – zachichotała, spojrzała mi w oczy zniecierpliwiona, kiedy nic nie powiedziałem, mężczyzna powiedział:

– Panie Cullen. – spojrzałem na niego i powiedziałem:

– Doktorze Cullen. – będę dupkiem, ale Bella musiała wiedzieć, że to co robię, nie jest dziecinne. Jestem lekarzem i to wszystko ja zaplanowałem. Zabrałem od niej swoje dłonie, a ona popatrzyła na mnie z paniką w oczach.

– Um,.. ja nie sądzę, że tak. – powiedziałem.

– Edward? – powiedziała cicho, a jej twarz zbladła.

– Miałaś rację, kochanie. Czasami jest wspaniale i gównianie. Ty jesteś wspaniała, ale gówniana. – wyjaśniłem, odwróciłem się od ołtarza i odszedłem. Jedne pary westchnęły, a inne krzyczały w tym samym czasie. Poczułem, jak bukiet róż uderza mnie w tył głowy, byłem wkurzony, ponieważ za nie zapłaciłem.

– Mam nadal pierścionek! – krzyknęła na mnie.

– Dobrze. – powiedziałem idąc dalej. – Zasłużyłaś na to.


	17. Rozdział 17

**Rozdział 17 **

Alice i Jasper siedzieli nadal oszołomieni, nawet, gdy opowiadałem im tą historię chyba po raz dziesiąty. A natomiast, kiedy odpowiedziałem tą historię Emmetowi i Rose spotkałem się z całkowicie dwoma reakcjami. Emmet zaśmiał się, natomiast w oczach Rose pojawiły się łzy i zaczęła płakać. Powiedziała mi, że każda dziewczyna marzy o wspaniałym ślubie, a to co ja zrobiłem to byłą jedna z najgorszych rzecz. Oglądałem program Mary Gentry, więc nie pierdolcie, że bardzo ją to zabolało.

Alice i Jasper polecieli do Washington'u, aby ona mogła ich osobiście przeprosić. Byłem pewien, że ona jest pewna, że jestem na nią wściekły i że nie mam zamiaru się do niej nigdy odezwać. Jasper jednak był szczęśliwy, że przynajmniej w tej jednej rundzie nie został upokorzony. Oraz poprosiłem Alice, że jak będzie z nią rozmawiać to, żeby powiedziała jej, że nie chce widzieć jej więcej, suka. Dobrze, że miałem lojalnych przyjaciół i byłem naprawdę za nich wdzięczny. Moi rodzice byli bardzo oszołomieni tą całą sytuację, więc nawet jej nie skomentowali. Mój ojciec trzymał mnie bardzo dużo i długo w szpitalu, więc przynajmniej w domu nie musieli patrzeć na swoje sukinsynowatego syna. Oczywiście cała historia w ciągu dnia została całkowicie rozprowadzona, po Forks, a na dodatek byłem jeszcze bardziej wkurzony, ponieważ musiałem wracać samochodem 73 godziny do domu, więc nawet nie udało mi się bezpiecznie dojechać do domu.

Charlie czekał na mnie przed wejściem, na co jęknąłem. To była naprawdę ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebowałem, zwłaszcza tego, że najprawdopodobniej do mnie strzeli. Czekałem aż sam zacznie mówić i starałem się mu pokazać, że jestem spokojny.

– Edward, nie winę cię za to, co zrobiłeś! To, co zrobiła Bella, było naprawdę złe.

– Dzięki – mruknąłem cicho.

– Więc, co teraz? – zapytał, popatrzyłem na niego zdziwiony.

– Co? – odpowiedziałem.

– Chce się po prostu zapytać czy już skończyliście, czy nadal macie zamiar uprzykrzać sobie życie.

– Nie widziałem Belli od dwóch miesięcy – powiedziałem, on jedynie pokiwał głową, lecz nie dostał odpowiedzi, jaką chciał usłyszeć. – Jeśli pytasz mnie o to czy chce się z nią kiedyś spotkać, to moja odpowiedź brzmi nigdy.

– Nie, nie o to pytam. Pytam się o to, czy masz zamiar ją jeszcze skrzywdzić?

– Nie, już skończyłem – powiedziałem, nie mając pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Spojrzał i prosto w oczy jakby szukał w nich potwierdzenia, więc podniosłem ręce do góry i zapytałem się:

– No, co?

– Nic, jeździj bezpiecznie.

Wszedłem do domu, położyłem się na łóżku, gdzie spałem przez piętnaście godzin. Obudziłem się, całkowicie zrelaksowany. Poczułem zapach jedzenia, który unosił się w moim pokoju, więc wstałem i zszedłem na dół po schodach. Moja mama właśnie gotowała coś, a ja postanowiłem, że pocałuje ją w policzek.

– Co tak ładnie pachnie?

– Zrobiłam grillowaną wieprzowinę, nasza firma działa wyśmienicie – powiedziała, popychając mnie, bym zszedł jej z drogi.

– Firma? – powtórzyłem.

– Tak, twój ojciec próbuje zwabić do domu jednego lekarza. Przyjdzie razem ze swoją córką, więc jeśli nie będziesz dobrze się zachowywał, nie wychodź z swojego pokoju – poradziła.

– Czy ja kiedyś zachowywałem się nie kulturalnie? – zapytałem, mając nadzieję, że nie jest już mną tak rozczarowana.

– Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że jest to młoda kobieta i nie chcę żebyś z nią w nic pogrywał.

– Chryste, Mamo, zachowujesz się jakby moim nawykiem było zaciąganie kobiet do Vegas. Bella zrujnowała mi życie, więc trudno mi uwierzyć mi w to, że w jakiś sposób jej współczujesz – wyszedłem z kuchni, matka wyłączyła gaz i próbowała dogonić mnie na schodach.

– Edwardzie, przykro mi, nie chciałam żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Ja tylko….

– Tylko, co? – zapytałem.

– Po prostu nigdy nie zachowywałeś się poważnie w stosunku do dziewczyny – popatrzyłem na nią i nagle sobie uświadomiłem, o czym ona właśnie myślała.

– O Boże, ty naprawdę myślisz, że jestem gejem? – krzyknąłem.

– Nie osądzam cię, synu – powiedziałem, wziąłem głęboki oddech i stałem w miejscu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. To było naprawdę niemożliwe, cholera, najpierw kurwa mówi mi o kobiecie, a potem podważa moją seksualność. Jęknąłem, starając się odnaleźć odpowiednie słowa, by móc przekonać ją, że w moim łóżku przez wiele lat pojawiło się wiele kobiet, ale to jednak nie było coś, co chciała bym usłyszeć moja matka. Poszedłem wziąć prysznic i pozwoliłem aby ciepła woda spływała po moim karku, zastanawiając się nad tym co powiedziała moja matka. Ubrałem się i na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, ponownie zszedłem na dół.

Gdy przeszedłem przez drzwi na parterze, zobaczyłem starszego mężczyznę i o wiele młodszą kobietę, stojącą obok niego. Była malutka jak Alice, blond włosy i bardzo intensywne niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się i skinąłem głową, kiedy podeszła do mnie moja matka i złapała mnie za ramię.

– To Est nasz syn, Edward – starszy mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w moim kierunku, – Edward, to jest Aro i jego córka Jane.

– Witamy w naszym domy – powiedziałem, po czym odpowiedział mi innym akcentem.

– To naprawdę wielki zaszczyt przyjść do was na obiad – wyciągnąłem krzesło i spojrzałem na blondynkę, gdy już usiadła. Patrzyła na mnie, a gdy nasze oczy się spotkały uśmiechnąłem się.

– Jane i jak ci się podoba w Forks? – zapytałem. Na szczęście nie miała akcentu jak jej ojciec.

– Bardzo mała miejscowość, nie ma tutaj nic ciekawego do roboty.

– Port Angeles jest blisko, ma trochę naprawdę fajnych klubów, choć niestety nie mam aż tyle czasu, by móc do nich pojechać – przyznałem, a ona w skupieniu mnie słuchała. – Jestem zawsze u siebie – wyjaśniłem, a ona skinęła głową.

– Będę musiała je sprawdzić – powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

– Mam teraz wolne 24 godziny, z przyjemnością ci je pokaże – zaproponowałem, spojrzałem na moich rodziców i wyglądali na zadowoleni, ale również na zmartwionych. Czy naprawdę myśleli, że zaciągnę ją do jakieś kaplicy w Vegas? Rozmawiałem jedynie z nią przez prawie cały wieczór i naprawdę ta kolacja wyjątkowo mi się podobała. Kiedy mój ojciec wyszedł z Aero i pojechali do szpitala, ja razem z Jane pojechaliśmy do Port Angeles. Na jednej z moich lekcji nauczyłem się tego, że zanim i tak wszystko skończy się w łóżku, zawsze warto się o kimś trochę dowiedzieć, dlatego zabrałem ją najpierw do klubu. Wiem jak się nazywała, gdzie się urodziła, wiem, że jej matka zmarła, kiedy byłą dzieckiem i że była o wiele starsza niż wyglądała. Na początku myślałem, że ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, a później się okazało, że jednak dwadzieścia siedem, byłą tylko o rok młodsza ode mnie.

Weszliśmy do klubu i od razu zaczęliśmy się bawić. Naprawdę łatwo mi się z nią rozmawiało i bardzo dobrze czułem się w jej towarzystwie. Zamówiliśmy napoje i poszliśmy na parkiet i tak naprawdę czułem się trochę dziwnie trzymając o wiele niższą kobietę przy sobie. Jednak nie chciałem jej tego okazać, więc po prostu się wyprostowałem i rozejrzałem się po klubie, gdy tańczyliśmy. Zauważyłem, że kilka osób siedziało przy ścianach ze swoimi notebookami i jakby robili notatki. I nagle moje oczy kogoś dostrzegły. Zatrzymałem się, kiedy zobaczyłem, że Bella mnie obserwuje. Moje ciało całe się napięło, a Jane od razu zauważyła zmianę.

– Coś się stało? – zapytała, uśmiechnąłem się do niej, ale musiałem opanować swoje emocje.

– Zobaczyłem tylko starą przyjaciółkę, nie widziałem jej od jej wesela – powiedziałem, na szczęście Jane nie domyśliła się wszystkiego.

– Jeśli chcesz się przywitać, mogę poczekać przy naszym stoliku – zaoferowała, a ja starałem się udawać, że jestem zachwycony tym pomysłem.

– Pewnie, nie zajmie to długo. Zamów dla mnie jeszcze jedno piwo – zaproponowałem, na co się uśmiechnęła i poszła do naszego stolika. Szedłem w stronę Belli, spojrzałem na nią. Mogłem dostrzec jak jej twarz najpierw robi się nerwowa, chwilę później złość, a dopiero wściekłość. Stanęłam przy stole, przy którym siedzieli ludzie, którzy notowali wszystko, co tutaj się działo. Bella odłożyła swój długopis i skrzyżowała dłonie.

– Witaj, kochanie – powiedziałem cynicznie i spojrzałem w jej oczy, w których dostrzegłem gniew.

– Pierdol się – odpowiedziała i wszyscy, co siedzieli przy stoliku nagle na nas spojrzeli. Żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa, czułem się jakbym był jakimś zwierzęciem w zoo.

Mówisz tak do człowieka, który kupił ci pierścionek z brylantem? – uśmiechnąłem się. Wtedy dopiero się wkurzyła i pokazała swój palec, na, którym miała zielony ślad. Pochyliła się i powiedziała powoli naciskając na każde słowo.

– Pierdol się – położyłem rękę na stole, pochyliłem się i spojrzałem na nią.

– Ta, robiłaś to już i ci się podobało.

– Nienawidzę cię – powiedziała cicho, ale a to mogłem usłyszeć jak kilka osób wzięło w tym momencie głęboki oddech.

– Nie tak bardzo jak ja cię nienawidzę – przyznałem się i odszedłem od stolika i poszedłem w kierunku Jane. Tym razem przysunąłem się do niej i objąłem ją ramieniem.

– Wyglądało to, jakbyś walczył z tą kobietą? – zapytała.

– Nie, ona umawia się z moim przyjacielem Tony'm. Właśnie o nim mówiliśmy – skłamałem, uśmiechając się do niej. Wziąłem łyk piwa i popatrzyłem jak Jane piła właśnie czerwone wino. Jej usta były kuszące, dotknąłem jej podbródka i przybliżyłem jej twarz do siebie. Pocałowała mnie dość sztywno i chciałem dać jej już kilka wskazówek, kiedy nagle zorientowałem się, co ja robię. Szybko odsunąłem się i wziąłem jeszcze jeden łyk piwa. Nagle, przy naszym stole pojawiła się kelnerka i kiedy spojrzałem w górę, w swojej dłoni trzymała drinka.

– Ten tonik z wódką jest od kobiety, która siedzi przy tamtym stoliku – jeśli Bella myślała, że to wypiję musiała być naprawdę szalona. Nie miałem zamiaru być pod wpływem narkotyków i nie chciałem by Jane martwiała się tym, ze nie ma jak wrócić do domu. Wiedziałem też, że jej ojciec – dziwak – dałby mi nieźle popalić. Zwróciłem się w kierunku Jane i zapytałem.

– Nie chcę pić wódki, może ty się napijesz?

– Nie, wolę pić swoje wino – powiedziała, odetchnąłem z ulgą, ponieważ byłem pewien, że tam jest coś dosypane. Poprosiłem ją do tańca i kiedy puścili wolną piosenkę spojrzałem na jej stolik. Darowałem sobie już przejmowanie się jej wzrostem, przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i delikatnie pocałowałem ją w ramię. Tańczyliśmy powoli i chciałem się upewnić, że Bella to wszystko widzi, również byłem pewien, że jest jeszcze bardziej wkurzona i zapisuje sobie w swoich notatkach, jakim palantem jestem. Gdy piosenka się skończyła złapałem Jane za rękę, po czym poszliśmy do naszego stolika.

Gdy siedzieliśmy jej małe ciało nachyliło się nade mną i pocałowała mnie. Jej dłoń dotknęła mojej twarzy, moich włosów i zawładnęła całym moim ciałem. Nie uprawiałem seksu od kilku miesięcy i dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo potrzebuję kobiety. Moja ręka dotknęła jej boku. Kciukiem obrysowałem jej piersi, co spowodowało, że nasz pocałunek nabierał tępa. Nie byłem pewien, czy moi rodzice będą zadowoleni z tego, że robię to właśnie z kogoś tam córką. Ale teraz nie zastawiałem się nad tym, nie martwiłem się, teraz liczyły się jedynie moje potrzeby.

– Jesteś gotowa, aby stąd pójść? – zapytałem, na co skinęła głową uśmiechając się.

– O tak, jestem gotowa i to jak – zaśmiałem się z jej entuzjazmu, skinąłem głową na kelnerkę. Przyniosła mi rachunek, a ja wręczyłem jej moją kartę.

– Oh i przepraszam, czy mogłabyś zwrócić tego drinka kobiecie, która mi go przysłała – starałem by mój głos brzmiał miło. Dziewczyna podniosła go. Wziąłem Jane w swoje ramiona i ją pocałowałem. Dotknęła swoimi dłońmi mojej piersi i cicho wyszeptała mi do ucha:

– Musisz mieć prezerwatywę – powiadomiła mnie, chcąc mnie uprzedzić, że jeśli jej nie mam powinienem ją zakupić. Uśmiechnąłem się i odpowiedziałem jej cicho:

– Jestem przygotowany – zachichotała, spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem stojącą kelnerkę. Oddała mi moją kartę oraz kartkę, na której było coś napisane.

– To od tej pani – powiedziała, na co skinąłem głową. Wstałem, schowałem kartę do portfela, sprawdzając przy okazji czy na pewno mam prezerwatywę. Po czym wziąłem rękę Jane, by pomóc jej wstać. Szła obok mnie, gdy wyszliśmy z klubu i gdy czekaliśmy aż dostanę swój samochód postanowiłem przeczytać to, co napisała mi Bella. Widać, że napisała to w pośpiechu i musiałem to jakoś oświetlić by móc to przeczytać.

Gdy to przeczytałem, moje ciało stało nieruchome.

_Nie mogę pić ty idioto, zapłodniłeś mnie._


	18. Rozdział 18

**Rozdział 18**

Nie mogłem oddychać, spojrzałem do tyłu na klub, aby zobaczyć, jak wchodzi do samochodu. Zaśmiałem się, chciałem krzyczeć, że nie kupiłem tego co napisała. Przeszła na następny poziom, najgorsze obawy dla mężczyzny, jej ruchy stały się zbyt oczywiste. Wszedłem do swojego samochodu nadal się śmiejąc. Jane spojrzała na mnie i wzruszyła ramionami.

– To nic, po prostu przypomniałem sobie coś zabawnego, co powiedział kiedyś mój przyjaciel, obiecuję – uśmiechnęła się Jane, skinęła głową, przyciągnąłem ją do siebie.

– Co robisz? - odpięła pasy, pochyliła się, więc mogłem ją głęboko pocałować. Chwilę później jej ręka jechała w dół po mojej klatce piersiowej, kierując się w stronę moich spodni. Próbowałem rozchylić nogi, ponieważ samochód był zbyt mały, więc włączyłem silnik. Jechałem w stronę, Forks, gdy ona nadal całowała moją szyję i masowała moją pierś. Chciałem zabrać ją do domu, ale miała o wiele lepszy pomysł.

– Mam pokój w hotelu – powiedziała, gdy wróciła na swoje miejsce. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten pomysł, choć moi rodzice nie byli by źli, gdybym ją sprowadził do siebie do łóżka, do domu i gdyby została całą noc.

Jechałem właśnie ulicami Forks, kiedy zobaczyłem migające światła za mną. Chciałem przepuścić samochód, byłem oszołomiony, w końcu zatrzymałem się. Nie przekroczyłem prędkości, a nawet nie byłem pijany. Wyciągnąłem portfel, spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem, że obserwuje mnie Charlie.

– Cholera – mruknąłem i spojrzałem na Jane. Charlie pochylił się, zgasił oślepiające światło i z powrotem popatrzył na mnie.

– Nie przekroczyłem dozwolonej prędkości – powiedziałem.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytał.

– Odwożę moją randkę – powiedziałem ze złością.

– A potem prosto do domu? – pytał mnie dalej, podniosłem rękę, aby zasłonić to oślepiające światło pochodzące z latarki.

– Nie jesteś moim ojcem – powiedziałem jak zbuntowane dziecko.

– Piłeś coś, Edwardzie? – zapytał.

– Ani jednego piwa – powiedziałem, poświecił na moją twarz latarką, by zobaczyć moją twarz.

– Miałeś dziś coś zrobić – powiedział, starałem się spokojnie oddychać, ponieważ cała rzeczywistość znowu mnie dopadła.

– Myślę, że rozumiesz, że mam problemy z uwierzeniem z tym – powiedziałem, na co przytaknął. Spojrzałem na Jane i zacząłem się modlić, by Charlie pozwolił mi odejść nie mówiąc ani słowa, ale ja nie miałem aż tyle szczęścia. Uderzył w drzwi i powiedział:

– Wysiądź z samochodu.

– Czy możemy porozmawiać o tym później? – zapytałem podenerwowany. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się, a jego oczy zwężyły się.

– Nie synu, musimy porozmawiać teraz – odpiąłem pasy i wysiadłem z samochodu zezłoszczony. Oboje odeszliśmy od samochodu, aż w końcu się odezwał.

– Muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

– Zapytaj się swojej córki, w co ona gra. Nie jestem na tyle głupi, aby uwierzyć w jej udawaną ciążę, a jeśli jest prawdziwa, to mam wątpliwości, że to moje.

– Byłem jedyną osobą, która nalegała, by cię o tym poinformowała, ona chce je trzymać z daleka od ciebie. Nie sądzę, że jest to udawana ciąża i radze następnym razem, przemyśl dobrze, coś dwa razy zanim powiesz coś o mojej córce – ostrzegł mnie, zaśmiałem się z jego zuchwałości. Ona upokorzyła mnie publicznie, nie wspominając o tym, co robiła, kiedy mnie pieprzyła. Jego córka nie była aż tak niewinna, jak on myślał.

– Słuchaj, jestem na randce, zabiorę ją do domu, a potem umówię się z Bellą – powiedziałem, na co skinął głową. Wróciłem do swojego samochodu, a cały nastrój, który wcześniej panował, przepadł. Spojrzałem na Jane, a ona wyciągnęła rękę i poklepała mnie po ramieniu.

– Wszystko ok, będziemy mieli jeszcze mnóstwo okazji – powiedziała, naprawdę zaczynałem ją lubić. Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł poznać ją lepiej. Byłem wkurzony, że miałem popsuty dziś wieczór i to zwłaszcza przez Bellę. Pocałowałem Bellę, zanim wysiadła z samochodu i poszła prosto do hotelu. Gdy wyjeżdżałem z parkingu zauważyłem jak odjeżdżał Charlie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką teraz potrzebowałem to to, żeby jakiś policjant obserwował moje prywatne życie. Gdy już odjechał, wyciągnąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem do Belli. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że nie odbierze, żebym mógł zostawić jej jedynie wiadomość na poczcie, bym niemu siał usłyszeć ponownie jej głosu. Odebrała i mogłem usłyszeć, że jedzie samochodem.

– Myślisz, że jestem aż tak głupi? – zapytałem.

– Mogę zadzwonić później? – zapytała.

– Nie. Jesteś w ciąży czy nie?

– Tak – odpowiedziała cicho.

– I mam ci uwierzyć, że niby to jest moje dziecko?

– Nie całkiem – powiedziała, przez co znowu się zdenerwowałem.

– Naprawdę? – zapytałem.

– Naprawdę, co? – zapytała, przez co w furii uderzyłem dłonią o kierownicę w samochodzie.

– Wiesz, o co pytam, czy to jest moje dziecko? – krzyknąłem.

– Nie – powiedziała, dzięki czemu poczułem się lepiej. – Jest tylko moje – rozłączyła się. Oh, byłą dobra, wiedziała dokładnie, co kiedy powiedzieć. Kiedy byłem już w swoim domu, poszedłem do swojego pokoju i szukałem w swoim biurku kartki, na, której był zapisany jej adres. Wsiadłem w samochód i pojechałem do miasta. Nie byłem zmęczony, choć nie spałem długo, cała złość nie pozwalała mi nawet zmrużyć oka. Jechałem szybko, nie dbając o to czy przekraczam prędkość. Chciałem dojechać tam szybko i to zanim położy się spać. Zajęło mi trochę czasu zlokalizować ten dom, ale mi się udało. Podszedłem do drzwi i zapukałem.

Ciekawe czy miała jakiś współlokatorów, ponieważ poczułbym się winny, gdybym ich teraz obudził. Lecz gdy drzwi się otworzyły zobaczyłem jedynie Bellę w majtkach i T-shirt'cie. Spojrzałem na jej ciało, uśmiechnąłem się. Wiedziała, że w takim momencie mój mózg automatycznie został zawładnięty moim penisem.

– Niezła próba – powiedziałem.

– Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze, czego chcesz? – zapytała. Zaśmiałem się, choć zauważyłem, że wygląda na bladą i słabą. Podszedłem do krzesła, usiadłem, po czym ona zrobiła tak samo. Patrzyliśmy na siebie, aż w końcu się odezwałem:

– Słucham.

– Po prostu wyjdź – powiedziała, chowając swoją twarz w dłoniach. Zaśmiałem się, na tą bardzo dramatyczną sytuację.

– Nie mogę – powiedziałem. – Jeśli to moje dziecko, będę musiał zawrzeć z tobą związek i ponownie nagramy to na kamerę, czyż nie? – zapytałem, po czym się roześmiałem. Wyciągnęła swoje nogi i mogłem zauważyć na jej majtkach świeżą plamkę krwi, która nabierała wielkości. Moje nastawienie od razu się zmieniło i zapytałem się drżącym głosem:

– Bello, czy ty właśnie dostałaś okresu?

– Co? – spytała i szybko podniosła głowę. Mogłem zobaczyć, jak stała się blada, szybko wstałem i chciałem zmierzyć jej ciśnienie. Próbowała zabrać rękę, ale spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy.

– Mam krwotok, kochanie. Muszę zabrać cię do szpitala – spojrzała w dół, jej oczy rozszerzyły się i zobaczyłem w nich strach.

– Czy stracę swoje dziecko? – zapytała. Szybko pobiegłem do jej pokoju nie odpowiadając na jej pytanie, chwyciłem koc. Jeśli teraz udaje lub prowadzi jakąś grę to przysięgam, że ją zabiję. Nic nie było śmiesznego w udawaniu poronienia, a jeśli to było realne musiałem pomóc Belli. Objąłem ją, wcześniej zakładając płaszcz oraz owinąłem ją kocem. Byłem oszołomiony widząc tak dużą plamę krwi i szedłem coraz szybciej. Nie zatrzymałem się na żądnym czerwonym świetle i pojechałem do wejścia awaryjnego w szpitalu. Myślę, że przez to, ze za dużo adrenaliny wytwarzał mój organizm, zacząłem krzyczeć.

– Pomocy moja żona krwawi, może poronić, za dużo krwi utraciła – Bella szybko została umieszczona na noszach i zniknęła za dużymi drzwiami, a ja stałem bezradny patrząc na nie. Poproszono mnie bym przesunął swój samochód i kiedy wróciłem powiedziano mi, że Bella jest przygotowywana do zabiegu.

– Kim jest chirurg? – zapytałem i podano mi nazwisko. Od razu zadzwoniłem do mojego ojca i wypytałem się o niego. Zapewnił mnie, że jest to jeden z najlepszy chirurgów i przekonał mnie, żebym zadzwonił do Charliego i powiedział mu, co się stało. Siedziałem w poczekalni próbując zrozumieć, co się wokół mnie działo. Część mojego serca chciała, żeby wszystko się ułożyło. Ale wiedziałem, że jeśli już ktoś jest w szpitalu nic dobrego nie wynika. Właśnie straciłem swoje dziecko i to naprawdę mocno bolało. Czekałem na jakieś wieści, kiedy moi rodzice i Charlie weszli do poczekalni. Moja mama wzięła mnie w ramiona, a ja cicho się rozpłakałem. Byłem wyczerpany i już miałem dość tej cały gry, przez którą nie mogłem pomóc Belli. Czułem się winny i nie wiedziałem co teraz powinienem zrobić. W końcu pojawił się chirurg i usiadł obok nas w poczekalni.

– Straciła za dużo krwi i dwójkę dzieci – powiedział.

– Dwójkę? – wziąłem głęboki oddech.

– Tak, jestem pewien, że to były bliźniaki, a ten incydent od razu zwiększa szansę na poronienie. Będzie z nią dobrze i w przyszłości będzie mogła mieć dzieci. Właśnie z nią rozmawiałem i pytała o ciebie – skinąłem głową, zastawiając się czy to będzie nasz w końcu ostatni pojedynek. To nie było planowe, ale ja chciałem, żeby to wszystko się już zakończyło. Szedłem długim korytarzem, aż w końcu pomyślałem sobie, że muszę się do niej uśmiechnąć. Teraz w swoim umyśle zobaczyłem ją, gdy wszedłem do pokoju jak się śmiała i powiedziała do mnie _Ależ, ty jesteś kurwa głupi. Myślałeś, że będziesz miał dziecko hahahahah, trzeba było zobaczyć swoją minę._

Otworzyłem drzwi, a ona podniosłą głowę i spojrzała na mnie. Po jej twarzy spadały łzy, przez co poczułem że moje oczy robią się bardziej wilgotne. Wahałem się, ponieważ nie wiedziałem czy powinienem wejść przez te drzwi. W końcu wyciągnęła dłoń, a podbiegłem do łóżka. Przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie, gdy płakała.

Kołysałem ją i czułem jak jej złamane serce, łamie moje. Tyle godzin spędziliśmy na ranieniu siebie, a to bolesne wydarzenie było najgorsze ze wszystkich możliwych. Pocałowałem ją w głowę, odgarnąłem jej włosy, choć płakała dalej.

– Tak mi przykro, kochanie – w końcu powiedziałem.

– Chciałam mieć twoje dziecko, Edwardzie. Po tym, co sobie zrobiliśmy nadal chciałam je mieć – płakała.

– Bello, jednak muszę być szerzy, Chcę by to wszystko się zakończyło.

– Nie chciałam ci tego powiedzieć – powiedziała. Mój ojciec mnie namówił.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdybyś tego nie zrobiła dalej byśmy udawali? – zapytałem.

– Nie, nie tym razem. Nie chciałam pchać dziecka w sam środek naszej kłótni. Byłam zazdrosna, kiedy zobaczyłam cię z tamtą kobietą i to był jedyny powód, dlaczego tam ci napisałam. Miałam poczekać bliżej narodzin dziecka. Po prosu miałam nadzieję, że… - zaczęła płakać, a ja nadal przytulałem ją do siebie, trzymając ją w swoich ramionach. Złapała mnie za koszulkę i ścisnęła dłonie.

– Kocham Cię – płakała. – I naprawdę jestem szczera, kocham cię mimo tego wszystkiego – nie było już żadnej gry, udawanie i nie musiałem się teraz o to martwić. W tym momencie i tak już wszystko straciliśmy, spojrzałem na nią, by móc spojrzeć prosto w jej oczy.

– Kocham Cię, Bello Marie Swan i również jestem z tobą zupełnie szczery.

_Ona porzuciła swoją pracę nad seksualnością człowieka i zatrudniła się, jako psycholog w szpitalu w Forks. Wynajęliśmy mały domek i spędziliśmy wiele godzin nad dokończeniem mojego domu. Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o małżeństwie, każde z nas naprawdę bało poruszyć się ten temat. _

_Pewnego dnia, wkradłem się do jej biura i usiadłem na jej krześle. Kiedy wróciła ze spotkania i zobaczyła mnie, od razu się uśmiechnęła._

– _To mój fotel, doktorze. _

– _Myślę, że obydwoje się na nim zmieścimy, doktorze – odpowiedziałem, ona wyciągnęła rękę i zamknęła drzwi. Podeszła do mnie, oparła się o biurko i stanęła tak, że moje nogi były pomiędzy jej._

– _Masz dość ładne majtki._

– _Mam je z Dillard's- przekomarzała się._

– _Mam coś dla ciebie lepszego – powiedziałem i sięgnąłem do kieszeni, by móc wyjąć pudełko od Tiffanego. _

– _Czy naprawdę na swoje twarzy mam wypisane idiotka? – powiedziała ze złością._

– _Nie, dlatego daję ci to – powiedziałem i dałem jej kartę, którą wypełnił gemmologista._1_ Spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie i wzięła ode mnie pudełko. Otworzyła je i zobaczyła duży pierścionek z dużym diamentem. _

– _Poważnie? – zapytała, wyciągając pierścionek z pudełka._

– _Pod jednym warunkiem – powiedziała i usiadła na swoim biurku .- Zatrudnimy osoby zewnątrz, by zorganizowały nam ślub, żeby nikt z nas nie był w to zaangażowany. _

– _Co powiedz na moje ojca i twoją matkę – zapytała, na co się uśmiechnąłem. Wziąłem pudełko i zapytałem:_

– _Bello, wyjdziesz za mnie?_

– _Tak – powiedziała szczerze._

_I tak o to zaczęliśmy najbardziej zabawną grę… życie._

1 Osoba, która określa kamienie, to znaczy jak w tym przypadku, czy to nie podróbka.


	19. PODZIEKOWANIA

PODZIĘKOWANIA

Zacznijmy tutaj również od początku, jak w Love Ignites. Jest to drugie tłumaczenie, jakie kończę, a wiele jeszcze czeka na koniec lub na publikację. Co do oryginału, historia od samego początku przypadła mi do gustu i mam również nadzieję, że wam również się podobało. Mimo wszystkich intryg w końcu były prawie szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Niestety, jeśli ktoś z was chciałby mieć oryginał to ja go nie udostępniam, ponieważ nie mam zgody, – co wiele razy powtarzałam a po drugie też już go nie mam, a niestety na swojej poczcie nie mogę znaleźć e-maila od autorki, w którym przesłała mi to opowiadanie.

Players liczy 18 rozdziałów (razem z epilogiem, bo ponieważ to, co jest napisane pochyloną czcionką myślę, że możemy to tego zaliczyć). Publikowanie trochę trwało wszystkie, a to ja robiłam sobie przerwę, albo nie miałam opowiadania albo coś. Lecz mimo wszystkiego całe opowiadanie pojawiało się przez siedem miesięcy – przypominam, ze pierwszy rozdział pojawił się 4 grudnia 2010 roku.

Autorka napisała opowiadanie, ja je tłumaczyłam, a wspaniałe bety je betowały. Oczywiście bez ich pomocy, opowiadanie wyglądałoby okropnie. Miliony literówek, złych przecinków, choć u mnie to normalka. Dlatego trzeba im podziękować. Trzy wspaniałe bety, które poświęciły wiele czasu na to wszystko. Na samym początku **niesamowita Kost_an **– pierwszy raz współpracowałam z tak dokładną i niesamowitą betą, dzięki niej pierwsze sześć rozdziałów, które betowała wyglądają tak jak powinny. Następnie **niesamowita bastet90 – **która nas uratowała, gdy Kost_an niestety nie mogła dalej poprawiać rozdziałów. Sam środek opowiadania, czyli rozdziały 6-16 zawdzięczamy jej, ponieważ gdyby nie ona nie pojawiłyby się one tak szybko. I również dzięki niej możecie teraz czytać _„Do Over"_, które również obecnie betuje. I ostatnia niesamowita osóbka – **diddl101, **osoba, która zgodziła się betować dwa ostatnie rozdziały.

Chcę podziękować również wszystkim, którzy zostawiali komentarze. Nie jestem w stanie was wymienić, ale chcę wam podziękować. Ponieważ to dzięki nim chciało się tłumaczyć, wy pomagaliście mi, że to tak ujmę. I jestem wam wdzięczą, ze chciało wam zostawić się komentarz w przeciwieństwie od niektórych.

Niestety to już koniec, lecz nadal macie co czytać. Tera ruszyło tłumaczenie LNE, niedługo kontynuacja 555-1073, a potem się zobaczy, ponieważ mam chyba zgodę na 20 tłumaczeń

CHCĘ WAM RÓWNIEŻ ŻYCZYĆ ZAJEBISTYCH WAKACJI! BAWCIE SIĘ DOBRZE

**Pozdrawiam was serdecznie.  
>– Aniaaaa.a<strong>

1


End file.
